Head over Heels
by darkpurplefairyprincess
Summary: This is a fan fiction of Jacob&Bella when they were younger. How things would have been different when they grow up together & what their relationship maybe like
1. Chapter 1

*So this is a fanfiction about when Jacob and Bella were little, and she would come and visited Charlie every year. Sadly I don't own this Stephanie Meyer does. If I did things would have been different in New Moon. This is my say of what would have happened if Bella would have ended up living with Charlie when she was younger and how her relationship would be with Jacob as they grew up together.

_" She said I don't know if I ever been good enough. I am a little bit rusty and I think my head is carving in. And I don't know if I ever been really loved." ~ Push by Matchbox 20._

**Chapter One: Fir****st Love**

This would be the first summer that Bella was visiting with out her mother being here with her. They finally decided she was old enough to fly without a parent even though she was only eight years. The airlines reassured both Renee and Charlie that she would be perfectly safe for the flight. They had an air stewardess assigned to Bella who would help here when she landed in Port Angelo' was nervous that Bella would be a wreck when she got off the flight, and want to go back to her home in Phoenix.

Jacob was talking non stop about Bells being back for a whole summer. He couldn't wait to get to the airport with Charlie to pick up his Bells. Jacob was only six and still pronounced some of his words wrong, but he knew exactly what he was going to do when he saw his Bells. He would do what he saw in movies that his twins sisters would make him watch. He would run to her and give her a huge hug. Then he would spend every day with her until they made her leave again. Jacob loves Bells almost as much of Charlie if not more.

"Chief lets go we are going miss Bells," Jacob said as he was jumping up and down in his living room. On the couch sat his mother and father who just stared at their little boy. Summer was defiantly his favorite season. He knew it meant he would see Bells, and it would be fun. They would go to bonfires with their family and friends at La Push. They would have movie sleep overs and cook outs.

"Whoo Jake we still have two hours until her flight lands," Charlie said as he ruffled Jacobs hair. Jacob stomped off into the bathroom to fix it. He wanted to look perfect for his Bells that he waited almost a whole year to see.

" He didn't sleep at all last night. He keep the twins up. He was running in and out of his room looking for clothes to wear," Sara said smiling. She enjoyed the times when Bells came here to visit. Jacob always seemed the happiest when she was here. He would also act his best when she was here.

" I would have thought he was one of the girls running around. He just keep saying Bells is coming tomorrow," Billy laughed while he talked. "I think at one point he ran into his bedroom door, from not paying attention."

"Where are the girls?" Charlie asked as he looked around. Usually they would be up by now trying to play dress up with Jacob, or picking on him. It was actually quiet at the Black's residence for once which was unusually.

"The girls are over that the Clearwater's hanging out with Leah. They said that she needs to act more like a girl so they are probably torturing the poor girl," Sara said frowning. Sara loved her girls more then anything but sometimes they could be over the top. Leah and them hang out a lot and become inseparable almost but they are the complete opposite. Leah would prefer climbing trees or digging for bugs. Rebecca and Rachel hated that. They hate getting dirty and climbing things. I don't know how much these girls actually have in common.

"Mama," Jacob yelled at he ran into the living room.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" she asked looking at her sons big brown eyes.

"Bells sleep over tonight?" he asked.

"Oh sweetie its her first night back. After you and Charlie pick her up at the airport you guys are going to the diner to eat, and then you mister are coming back here, and Bells is going home with her dad," Sara said to her son. He started to bit his bottom lip, and his eyes got watery.

"I sleep over Chief's house?" Jacob asked as he fought back his tears.

Sara looked at Billy for help but he was surprised that Jacob even thought of sleeping over there. He was getting smarter everyday.

"Son you will see Bella enough this summer, I think the first night she should spend with her dad," Billy spoke up. Sara didn't have the heart to tell him no. She hated seeing her son sad, and Bella seemed to make him happy.

"You know what Jake I think if its okay with your parents that Bella would love for you to spend the night at our house. I am sure she misses you as much as you miss her," Charlie finally spoke up. He was happy that his daughter and his best friend's son were inseparable. He also secretly hoped when they grew up that they would become a couple. Charlie really had a soft spot for Jacob.

"Yay I sleep over Chief's house! I go pack a bag,"Jacob said as he jumped of his mother's lap and ran into his room.

"You made his day," Sara said smiling.

"This is going to be a long summer," Billy said as he kissed his wife's forehead. A few minutes later Jacob ran back into the living room with a bag packed. Sara looked at him in surprised. She knew she should probably check his bag for actually clothes because knowing him there was his little toy cars.

"Jacob let me check you bag," Sara said as she reached over to her little boy. He gave her a devilish smile and handed her the bag. She unzipped it to see that there were no clothes in there. Instead there were vhs tapes and his toy cars.

"Jacob what do you plan on sleeping in?" Sara asked the little boy.

" I don't know," he replied looking at his feet. She grabbed his hand and walked back into his room.

"Little boys,"Billy said smiling.

"So you get rid of Jacob for the evening what are you and Sara up to?" Charlie asked his best friend.

" I am thinking dinner and a movie. Its been awhile since Sara and I have been out just the two of us without any children," Billy said smiling.

"So Harry and Sue are keeping Rach and Becca for the night?" Charlie asked.

"Yes they are in for one long night. Last time we did the slumber party thing it was difficult when Leah and Seth were here. Rach and Becca thought it would be funny to put make up on Seth and Jacob when they fell asleep. Leah doesn't like when somebody besides herself picks on her baby brother. So when the twins fell asleep Leah got them back. It started prank wars against all them. It was a long night," Billy said laughing.

"I would say the next sleep over can be at my house so you guys could go on a double date, but my house isn't prepared for prank wars with little kids," Charlie said laughing as he picked Seth and Jacob in make up.

The next thing both the dads knew was Jacob was running towards Billy with Sara following.

"Daddy tell mommy I need my toys. Bells has dolls. Boys don't play with dolls," Jacob said as he jumped on his dads lap.

"That is true. Little boys don't play dolls they play cars, and play with bugs," Billy said.

"Does that make Lee Lee a boy?" Jacob asked. All three parents laughed a little bit.

"No sweetie, Leah is just a different type of girl. Now that you are all packed you are good to go," Sarah said as she looked at her son.

"Come on Chief Chuckie lets go," Jacob said jumping of his dads lap and running towards the front door.

"Where does he come up with these things?" Charlie asked Sara. She laughed a little

"Well Chief Chuckie the twins taught him that one," Sara said biting her lip to stop laughing.

Jacob gave his parents a huge hug and kiss then grabbed Charlie's hand and walked towards his car. After Jacob got situated in the back sit Charlie started up the care and headed to the airport. Jacob wouldn't stop talking the whole way, and when he wasn't talking he was singing along to the radio. Charlie was laughing because it was a sight. The finally arrived at the airport and Jacob was sound asleep in the back seat. Charlie found a parking spot and shut off the car. To his surprise Jacob's eyes popped open and he asked, "Are we there yet?"

" Prefect timing. Come on let me unbuckle you and get into the airport," Charlie said to Jacob. Charlie would spend hours day dreaming about how life would be different if Bella lived here with him. He was playing around with the idea for a while now. How differently their lives would be, and how close he could get to his daughter. He never liked the idea of her being so fair away, but he couldn't force Renee to stay there with their daughter.

"Chief is Bells going live here?" Jacob asked as they made their way through the airport.

"Only for a few month's then she will have to go home to her mom," Charlie answered honestly. Every year at the end of summer Jacob took it the hardest when she left. He wouldn't leave his room for a week and would fight with everyone screaming I want Bells back.

"Can't she live here forever? I don't like her being far away," he said. Little did the boy know Charlie didn't like her being far away from him either. He always felt at peace when she was here, and he felt like he missed so much of her growing up. She is only eight and has a long way to go, but still. Charlie looked at the board to see if Bella's plan arrived yet. It arrived a few minutes ago , and they should be letting the passengers out any minute.

"Only a little bit longer before you see her," Charlie said. Jacob keep jumping up and down to see Bella over the crowd. Charlie bent over and picked up Jacob so he could get a better see of the people.

"Do you think she will be excited sleep over?" Jacob asked. Then he got a huge smile on his face and was fighting to get down from Charlie. He must of saw Bella walking with the air stewardess. Jacob ran into the crowd of people towards Bella. Charlie walked behind Jacob.

"Jakie," Bells screamed as she dropped her bookbag , and caught Jacob in a hug. Charlie arrived a few seconds after Jacob hugged Bells, and he released her.

"Daddy," Bells said as she gave him a hug next.

"Oh Bells you have grown so much. I am so glad that you are finally here I have missed you so much," Charlie said as he finally let go of his daughter.

"I take it you are Charlie Swan?" The lady asked who was standing next to Bells.

"Yes sorry that would be me," he replied.

"Its nice to finally meet you. Bella here has talked the whole flight about her dad and this boy named Jacob that she was excited to see him," the lady said smiling.

"So Bella I will see you in a few months on your return flight. Enjoy your summer," the stewardess said as she left Bella with her family.

Jacob took Bella's hand and they started walking towards the exit. " Guess what Bells?"

"What Jakie?" she asked in a sweet voice. She had a huge smile on her face. Charlie watched as the two kids walked in front of him hand and hand. He imaged how it would be when they were teenagers and if they would still be this close. He dreaded the day when Jacob would ask his girl out on a date, but he knew Jacob would never hurt Bells.

"You daddy says I can sleep over," he said with a huge smile on his face. Bella started to giggle a little bit.

"That is because my daddy is the best," she said. That comment there made Charlie want to keep Bella here and never let her return to Phoenix. Would he still be the best if she lived here full time? This is something he would have to talk about with Sara and Billy.

They made it all the way out to the car and he got the children loaded in and headed towards the diner.

"Are you hungry Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yes very much. They only give you peanuts on the plane, and we were running late to catch the flight so I didn't get much of a breakfast," Bella answered. That was one thing that annoyed Charlie that Renee had moments to be irresponsible. He remembers she wasn't the best cook, and neither was he, but for his daughter he would learn how to be a cook.

"Alright then," Charlie responded.

"Daddy, mom wants me to call her when I landed. Do you have a phone?" she asked.

"Sweetie you know I have a house phone. I also have the phone in here for emergency's only. You can use the phone at the diner," he replied. He wanted to talk to Renee anyway.

"Bells I got a goldy fish. I get to keep it in my room and I have to feed it every day so he stays alive. I named him Pete. Bec and Rach say thats a stupid name for a fish," Jacob said.

"Its not a goldy fish, Jacob. Its a gold fish. Also, Pete is a good name don't listen to Rachel and Rebecca they are just jealous they don't have one," Bells replied. Jacob just continued to look at her like she is the only person in the whole entire world. Charlie would never understand the bond these two have.

The kids continued to talk the whole care ride to the diner. Charlie just listened to them going back and forth between the two of them. Explain their year, and what they learned , and the one boy who was picking on Bella at school. Jacob got all defensive and told her he'd beat him up if that kid tries to hurt his Bells. She smiled and blushed at those words.

"Come on kids out of the car," Charlie said.

They all walked into the diner and took their usually spot. They ordered the same thing they do every time they come here.

"Daddy we should call mom," Bella said. He got up with her and walked over to the pay phone and put a few quarters into the phone and called Renee. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Renee said.

"Mommy I made it to Forks. I am with daddy and Jakie," Bells said into the phone. Bella went on with the conversation talking about the flight and other things. Then Bella handed me the phone and walked over to Jacob.

"Hey Renee, how is it going?" Charlie asked her.

"Listen Charlie I have some big news, and Bella doesn't know about it yet. I figured I should run it pass you first," she said.

"Okay go on," he said.

"I met this guy, Phil, we have been actually seeing each other for a long time now. He asked me to marry him, and I told him yes. We plan on getting married then moving away from Phoenix. Maybe going to Florida or Texas. This concerns you too since Bella will be moving half way around the country. I was looking for your import," she said.

"What? You tell me this over a pay phone that you plan on taking may daughter to Florida? I won't allow it. As it is already I only see her during the summer which is what two months while you get her the other ten, " he said into the phone. He was angry. Beyond angry actually. He didn't want Renee to get married, and he most certainly want Bella living with Renee and this Phil guy.

"Well I kind of figured you wouldn't take kindly to this news, but I didn't have to tell you," she snapped at him.

"You know what Renee I don't want our daughter living with a stranger. I don't know him and I don't want her moving farther away. She is my daughter too," he replied.

"I understand that she is your daughter too, that is why I am telling you this. I am not trying to hurt you. I know this is hard enough for you," she said.

"Well how about I keep her. You move to where ever with who ever and keep Bells here. She will have a stable home, and she has friends here," he said. It was the best idea he had because he refused to let his daughter live with a stranger.

"Charlie that is a lot to do. Taking in our eight year old daughter. Maybe we should talk to her," she said.

"Bells Sweetie come here," Charlie said. Bella ran over to her dad and he handed her the phone.

"Bella sweetie remember that man you met, Phil?" she asked.

"Yes mom why?" Bella asked as she was watching Jacob steal a fry from her plate.

"Well sweetie you see he asked me to marry him. I would really like to marry him but that means we would have to move. Now you have the opinion of moving with Phil and I to Florida or Texas, or you can stay in Forks with your dad," she finally said. Bella looked at her dad and then back at Jacob and a huge smile came on her face.

"Mom are you serious? I could live with daddy if I want to?" she asked happily in the phone.

"Yes baby if that is what you want," her mother replied.

"I want to live with daddy in Forks," Bella said. She didn't even think twice about it. She handed the phone back to her dad and ran to Jacob to tell him the news.

" Well I guess she is living here," Charlie said into the phone.

"I guess I will start packing up her things to ship them up your way. I do want her at the wedding," Renee said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. When are you planning on doing that?"he asked.

"I don't know Charlie. We will be in touch good bye," she said and he hung up the phone.

He was finally getting the one thing that he really wanted in this world. For his daughter to live here with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews, sorry it took so long to put up another chapter it has but it has been an extremely long week. Anyways thanks again for the reviews. _

_disclaimer: I don't own this. _

_"Everything happens for a reason."_

**Chapter Two:** **You My Everything**

The rest of evening at the diner went pretty smoothly. The kids were bouncing off the wall after they had a chocolate milkshake, and Charlie knew it was a bad idea at the time to give them it. It was just Bella asked so nicely, and she gave him those puppy dog eyes and he caved in. He decided that this one time it was fine because it was her first day back to her new home town. Charlie also knew it was a bad idea because Jacob spilled half of his Chocolate milkshake on Charlie. Jacob was prefect for his daughter they both had their moments of being clumsy.

When they made it back to the house Jacob and Bella were still talking about how this year is going to be the best. Sometimes he wondered if these two were soul mates, and if soul mates even existed. He just hoped with they got older they would still be as close as they are now, and not hurt each other. He always thought Renee was his soul mate, but she couldn't stay here. She couldn't stay in one place for too long. That was the differences between them when they were married they would constantly fight about moving. Charlie's life was in Forks, and La Push. Hers was every where but here. He would protect his little girl from pain of a heartache. He would protect his little girl from anything.

" What do you kidos want to watch?" Charlie asked as he sat in his chair. He looked at his watch and it was only 8pm, so it would be at least two hours before Bella fell asleep. They would have to talk tomorrow about redoing her room since she plans on staying here.

Jacob sat on the couch, and Bella went and sat right next to him. Jacob was staring at Bella waiting for her to answer before he says anything. He waited a few minutes for her to say something before he opened his mouth. "I want to watch Peter Pan." He was smiling, and probably knows the words to this whole movie. According to Sara and Billy he has been watching ever chance he gets. He likes that they can go to Never Never land and Never grow up.

" Jakie I don't want to watch Peter Pan. How about Beauty and the Beast?" Bella suggested. Charlie remembered Renee saying Bells has been watching this almost every night before bed. He knew this would end up watching Beauty and the Beast. All Charlie wanted to do was get the scores for the latest games, but he knew the kids were not going to let him do that.

"But they aren't kids who can live forever, and fly. That is a girly movie," Jacob responded. Bella just stared at him. She was biting her bottom lip like she was going to cry. Of course its a girly movie because she is a girl.

"I am a girl Jacob Black in case you forgot! Peter Pan is a stupid movie! Nobody can live forever!" she snapped back. Charlie's jaw was open, he couldn't believe Bella just said that. He looked at Jacob who looked like he was thinking really hard on what to say.

"Fine Isabella you can watch your stupid love movie," He said as he folded his hands on his stomach and didn't look at her.

"Dont you dare ever call me Isabella you know I hate that. Don't be such a baby over there," she said to Jacob as she placed her head on his shoulder. He tensed up a little bit and still pretended to be mad but that only lasted a few more minutes before he had a huge smile on his face. They never could stay angry at each other for very long. One of them always caved in.

"Alright Bells. You win." Jacob said as he pulled a blanket over them. He may only be six but sometimes he acted a lot older then what he was. He should be out playing in mud with the boys instead he is having a movie night with his best friend.

They sat quietly during the whole movie. Jacob must have fallen asleep somewhere close to the beginning because Bella keep elbowing him to get him to stop snoring. Charlie was trying to hold in his laughing. Bella was getting this frustrated face. It was until Bella started to yawn and her eyes where getting heavier. Charlie knew this meant his daughter was on the point of falling asleep. He decided now would be a good time for them to go upstairs to bed.

"Come on Bells. Lets get you and Jacob up to bed," Charlie said as he walked over to the couch and picked up the small boy. He looked at Bells, and she was giggling.

"Daddy, Jacob acts like he is big and strong but right now he is so adorable. Its nice when he sleeps most of the time expect when he decides to snore like a trucker," Bella said as she jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs. Charlie followed behind her carefully trying not to wake up Jacob. Which right now he was sure that the loudest noise wouldn't be able to wake him up. Bella picked out of pj's and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. She decided to wear he power ranger pj's that her father bought her last year. She isn't a fan of them but they are nice and warm. She walked back into her room to see Charlie putting the blankets over Jacob.

Bella jumped into her bed. She pulled her purple comforter over her and put her head on her pillow. Charlie tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest tonight, Bells. Tomorrow will be a fun day for you kids at First Beach," Charlie said as he closed her door.

Bella tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but sleep wasn't coming. That is when she heard Jacob get off his air mattress and came to sit next to her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked sounding like he was still half asleep. It was pitch black in her room so she could barely see him.

"I just realized Jakie that I am going to be living here but we will not be going to the same school. You'll be at La Push and I will have to go to school around here. What if they don't like me?" she asked trying to fight back her tears. Bella was shier then the other kids. She would prefer to read a book instead of act in a play. She hated being the center of attention.

"Shush Bells. I won't let anybodys hurt you ever. We gots lots of time before school starts. Maybe you come to my school?" he said as he hugged her.

"Jakie you know they won't let me. Daddy even said so. I have to go to Forks school. I won't be with you, Leah, Seth, Quil or Embry," Bella said. She won't be with any of her friends, and she would have to make new ones but not everybody will like her.

"Bells, I wuv you. Don't worry," he said as he yawn and laid next to her. She moved over a little bit, and he held her. That made her feel a little better and she finally feel asleep.

Bella quietly got out of her bed and walked down the stairs to see if her dad got pop tarts for them. She made it half way down the stairs before she heard a few voices in her kitchen. It was still pretty early and she was confused why there were people in there. She made it to the bottom step to see it was Leah's dad, Billy, and her dad. Billy looked like he hadn't slept through the night at all. His eyes very red and puffy.

"Daddy whats wrong?" Bella said as she ran in the kitchen. She looked at all three men, and then back at her father waiting for her answer.

"Bella why don't you keep your voice down and lets Jacob to sleep for a while,"Charlie said. He picked his little girl up and held her tightly. He wasn't sure how he would break the news to her. Thats when they heard little feet walking down the steps. It sounded like a baby elephant.

"Daddy? Am I in trouble?" Jacob asked as he rubbed his eyes. He then looked at Bella and smiled one of his Jacob smiles.

"No son. We have to talk," Billy said. You could barely hear him. You could hear the pain and sorrow in his voice. He would call Jacob son when it was really important.

"Come on Bells lets go wait outside," Charlie said as they walked towards the back door.

"No Bells stay!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs. His face was getting red with angry. Charlie looked at Billy and Harry and they both nodded their heads. Charlie wasn't sure he wanted Bella here for this, but he knew Jacob needed her right now. Jacob needed his best friend to help him through this time of sadness.

"Did I ever tell you the story about the day your mother and I brought you home for the hospital?" Billy asked his son. Jacob shook his head no. Then he looked at Bella and she shook her head no too. "Well the day we brought you home Charlie, Renee, and Bella came to welcome you in this world. As I recall Bella was more then excited to meet you,even more so then your sisters. It was one of the few days that it was actually sunny outside. Your sisters were over at the Clearwater's because they said you were no fun. All you would do was cry, and spit up," Billy said chuckling.

He looked at his son who was looking at Bella. Her checks were blushed, and she held a smile on her face as she held on to Charlie for dear life. "Well Bella ran into the house and throw off her coat and ran up next to Sara. Renee and Charlie yelled at her for just throwing her stuff anywhere. Your mother was holding you and feeding you your bottle. Bella looked at Sara and asked if she could hold you. Sara finished feeding you and burped you and handed you over to Bells. That is when she got the biggest smile on her face, and said Aunt Sara Jakie is going to be my bestest friend for ever. We are going grow up and eventually get married. Jacob was looking up at you with his big brown eyes and had a smile on his face too, " Billy finally finished the story. Bella just stared at him wondering what the point of this story was. She always said Jacob was going to be the one she married. They even played house with Leah and Seth for hours. Bella and Jacob were the parents and Leah and Seth were the children. Seth did always want to play he would much rather eat worms. Leah use to tease Seth telling him that they were noodles.

"Billy, whats wrong?" Bells asked him. Bella sounded a lot older then what she really was. She sounded like she was at least thirteen. She was mature for her age. Billy looked at Harry and Charlie and wasn't sure how to proceed. How do you tell your six year old son that his mother died last night? How do you tell that cute little girl that her Aunt Sara won't be able to help her bake cookies anymore.

"Son, why don't you come and sit on my lap. I have something I have to tell you, and its not easy.," Billy said with sadness in his voice. Jacob slowly walked over to his father and climbed up on his lap. "Son I am so sorry. Last night your mother was going out to the store to pick up some last minute things for dinner when a Drunk driver hit into her. Your mother was badly injuried and didn't make it," Billy said as he started to cry again. Jacobs eyes got red, and he was biting his lip. He jumped out of his father's lap and Bella jumped off her father. She ran over to Jacob and gave him a huge hug. He was holding on to her for dear life.

"Jacob, Bells what are you guys thinking," Charlie asked. He was concerned this was a lot for his little girl to take in. He was afraid this was too much for them to take in. How could they possible understand that she isn't here anymore. That Sarah will not be coming back.

"I have no mommy," Jacob said as he continued to cry.

"Come on Jacob lets get your things we still have to get your sisters," Billy said as he stood up from the chair. Bella started to pull away from Jacob but he only held on tighter.

"Dad we go with them," Bella said. She wasn't asking it was more like she was telling her father this is what they are doing.

"Sweetie they need a lone time," Charlie replied. He was hoping he wouldn't hurt his daughters feelings.

"Bells comes, or I stay,' Jacob said firmly. At this moment they realized it was a losing battle. Charlie looked at the other two men who were not too sure what to do. Jacob finally released Bella and grabbed her hand. He was still sobbing and Bella's shirt was wet from the crying. Jacob sounded a lot older when he told his father that. He father just stared at him knowing this would make his son happy and that is what he needed to do.

"Bella why don't you go up and get changed. Also bring down Jacobs stuff so we can head over to Billy's," Charlie said. Bella started to run up the steps but she must have missed one and fell down. She screamed and started to cry. Jacob was by her side faster then Charlie was. Bella was now crying harder then she was before and keep touching her arm. Charlie took one look at it and knew she would have to go to the hospital.

"Change of plans I have to take her to the hospital, I think its broken," Charlie said as he picked up his little girl. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He prayed that it wasn't broken because if it was it would be a long summer. Bella was still in her pj's and so was Jake for that matter. "Dont worry Jacob she will be fine. I will take her to the hospital and they will give her an xray then fix her. We will be over a little later."

Jacob started to sob again this time worse then before. He walked over to his father and Harry indicating that he was ready to leave. The sooner they got this over with the sooner he would see his Bells and everything would be better. They would go to his house and he would be okay. Even if secretly he was in so much pain. How was a six year old suppose to deal with the pain of losing their mother. She was suppose to be there when he would get home from school. Who was going to kiss his cuts to make them all better? Who would help him pick out something for Bella's birthday? Who would help him pack a bag for sleep overs?

* * *

><p>Four Hours after being taken to the hospital they finally arrive at the Black's residence. Four hours that they sat around for answers. Charlie was surprised at how slow the hospital was running, or maybe it just seemed slow because he know they didn't want to be there. Instead they wanted to be at the Black's.<p>

"Bells," Jacob said as he ran out the front door. He stopped just before her and looked at her arm. It was wrapped in a purple cast and her eyes were still red. "Your arm."

She smiled at him, "Don't worry you get to sign it. Daddy says all my friends get to sign it." That is when Bella saw there were a lot of people at the Black's house. She grabbed her dads hand and he looked down at her.

"Don't worry sweetie," Charlie said as they walked towards the house. Inside the house there was Leah and Seth sitting in front of the tv. The twins were in their room. They decided to lock the doors and that they were never coming back. They thought it was unfair for their mother to be gone like that. Charlie went into the kitchen where Sue, and Harry were sitting with Billy.

Bella took a sit next to Leah who was staring at her. Leah was more of a tomboy then Bella was. She wasn't one for dressing in pink, and doing girly things. She preferred to climb trees, play in the mood and play evil jokes on her little could be one of the boys, she had an attitude issue but if anyone ever decided to pick on one of her friends she would stick up for them. She didn't take crap from anyone, and her parents were hopping that she would grow out of the attitude thing. You can only ground her so much before she finds a way to sneak out at a young age. She is only a year older then Jacob. Seth was only a year younger then Jacob. It was surprised everyone how well all this children got along together.

"What happen to you?" she asked staring at her arm. Leah was straight forward and asked and said what ever came to her mind before thinking.

"I fell down the steps again," Bella said as she started to turn as red as an apple. That was Bella for you clumsy. She was always falling down but this was the first time she has broken a bone. She would be in this cast anywhere from four weeks up to eight weeks.

" Well you get something cool. All I get is bruises when I get hurt," Leah replied with a lot of disappointment in her voice. Jacob laughed a little bit. It wasn't his normal laugh but it was close enough.

"Lee you don't want this. Its itchy and I can't move it in. I also am not aloud to get it wet and it hurts," Bella said. Jacob pulled Bella into a hug. He was so young yet he showed so much affection towards Bells.

"Ewwe boys have cooties Bee," Leah sang. Seth just continued to watch the older kids bicker back and forth.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the grown up's were preparing for a funeral. Most of everything was already done. It would be held tomorrow, and Sue would help with the already called on the floral arrangements, and Billy was working on what he would say. How was he suppose to say good bye to his love. How was he suppose to put on a brave face and be strong for his children? Deep down all he wanted to do was die too. He should have went out and got the supplies. She would still be alive. The girls needed their mother.

"If there is anything you ever need don't you dear hesitate to call us," Sue said.

"Thank you for being here for us. This isn't going to be easy for the children. The girls locked themselves in their room. Jacob has been keeping to him self. He isn't his happy go lucky child anymore," Billy said.

"Well there is food in the fridge for you guys. All you have to do is warm it up," Sue said as she stood up from the table. It was getting pretty late and they had to be up early for Sara's funeral. How was Sue suppose to go on her life when her best friend is gone.

On the floor in the living room, Jacob, Bella, Leah and Seth all fell asleep. Jacob talked them into watching Peter kids really didn't put up a fight with that though since Jacob was going through a hard time. Jacob had his tiny arm around Bella holding her closely. The adults just stood there and watch their four children sleep.

"I wonder how they are going to be when they are teenagers? If they will get along this well?" Sue spoke. Her and Sara use to spend hours talking about their children. They usually always ended up talking about Bella and Jacob getting married some day. That they would be high school sweethearts.

"I think they will always be close. I don't think anything can break up these guys," Harry finally spoke up.

"I should get Bella home. I have to find something for us to wear tomorrow. I am not even sure if she owns a dress. She maybe a girl but she prefers Jeans and flannels," Charlie said laughing.

"Why don't you stop at my house. Leah should have something Bella can wear tomorrow," Sue offered.

"Thanks," Charlie said. They continued to stare at their children for a little bit longer. Billy was going to have his hands full for a while, but everyone pitched in to help them out. Charlie would take the kids when ever Billy needed a break from them.

The girls finally unlocked their door and walked out into the living room. They stopped when they saw the adults just standing there. Rachel and Rebecca's eyes were both red and puffy.

"Dad," Rachel finally spoke up first. Billy looked over at his beautiful girls and saw Sara in them.

"Yes sweet heart," he replied. He sounded tired and sad. He was trying to put on a good face but everyone knew it was an act. Tomorrow was going to be one of the hardest days of his life.

" I am sorry," she finally said as she ran into his arms. She held him tight. She started to sob again, and Rebecca was walking over to join their hug.

Charlie went and picked up Bella from the ground. Jacob rolled over, as Charlie stepped back with his daughter still sleeping. Sometimes it surprised him at how she could sleep through anything. But then some days she would wake up if a pin dropped on the ground. Charlie went to walk towards the front door, when Harry and Sue bent down to pick up their children. Leah made a noise but she continued to sleep as Harry lifted her up. Seth eyes popped open and he looked at his mother and smiled.

" We will see you tomorrow morning," Sue said as she walked out of the door. Harry followed her and then Charlie followed him and closed the door quietly. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for everyone.

They all walked towards Charlies car.

"Tomorrow is going to be a rough day for everyone," Harry spoke. Leah fidgeted in Harry's arms as she was trying to get comfortable. Charlie placed Bella into the back of his car and buckled her in. Tomorrow they said good bye to their best friend. Tomorrow would come a little too soon for them.


	3. Chapter 3

_thank you everyone for the reviews I am glad you guys are enjoying this. It really means a lot to me. _

**Chapter Three: Heart Broken**

Today was the day they would say goodbye to Sara. Some will say goodbye to their mother, others were saying goodbye to their best friend. Something that was apart of life was death. Something that people will never understand. Why do they always take the innocent people? Why couldn't the drunk driver be the one laying in her place instead. She did nothing wrong, all she was doing was going out to get something for dinner. That was all she was doing. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and why they took her nobody will ever understand. They say only the good die young, but that can't be right because she was too young to die. She left behind her husband and three young children not to mention the whole community at La Push.

"Bella Sweetheart we have to go or we will be late," Charlie said from downstairs. Bella stared at herself for the last time, and started walking towards the stairs. She was wearing a borrowed dress from Leah, who didn't mind getting rid of it. She hated to wear dresses more then Bella did. Bella struggled getting dressed this morning due to the cast on her arm, but she managed.

"Dad I am ready," she finally said in a whisper. She had a box of tissues in her hand she knew she would need them today. Charlie looked at her and then started to walk towards the door. Sara was a second mother to Bella when she was here over the summers. Sara taught her how to make pie's and bracelets. Something Renee could never do.

"Alright lets get going. I hear that you maybe the only person to get Jacob out of his room," her dad said as he opened the car door for her. Today would change everybody's lives.

The ride to La Push was silent, neither Bella or Charlie felt the need to talk. They were both caught up in their own thoughts. Bella was thinking how much differently her life would be without Sara in there. Bella keep playing with the bracelet that Sara helped her make last summer. They were going to make once this summer so the kids all had matching bracelets. It was something that she won't get to do now.

"Bells let me know if being here today is too hard on you. We will leave," he dad said. He was worried about the mental state of his little girl. He didn't want anything bad to ever happen to her.

"Dad I have to be strong for Jacob. He needs me today," she said as they pulled up to the little red house. Just as Bella was opening her door she heard Sue, and Leah fighting.

"Damn it Leah. I can't leave you alone for a few minutes and you are already trying to take off that dress. I swear little girl you will be grounded for the rest of your life if you make today any harder then it is. Do you understand me? Keep your clothes on," Sue snapped at her. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes looked like everyone else's puffy and red.

Leah was wearing a plain black dress and she was barefoot. It was hard to keep shoes on that girl. "Bee thankfully you are here. Its crazy in there," Leah said as she pointed to the small house.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"My mother is crazy she should be locked up. Jacob is locked in his room. The twins are trying to sneak out their window," Leah said.

" You are in a dress, Lee," was all Bella said before she started laughing. She couldn't help it. Nobody ever saw Leah in a dress.

"So are you," she said as she pointed at Bella. "You can keep that dress. One less dress for me is okay."

Charlie was already in the house. He left the girls outside to talk. Surprisingly Leah pulled Bella in a hug. Leah was never showing this kind of affection, but today was a different day. Today was a day they said goodbye to their second mother. Today was the day they cry their hearts out.

"Don't tell anyone I hugged you," Leah said as she turned around and walked into the house. That is the Leah everyone knows. Bella followed her into the house. It was surprisingly quiet. She can't remember the last time this house was quiet with people in it. Bella knew what she had to do. She had to get her best friend out of his room. She walked to Jacobs closed door.

She knocked and said, "Jakie, its me, Bells, Can you unlock the door?" She heard him blow his nose and then heard the door unlock. His eyes were puffy and his hair was a mess. He was still wearing his pj's. She didn't care she pulled him into a hug.

"Bella she is really gone," he whispered.

"Shush its okay. I won't leave you. I will be here for you today every step of the way. I promise. You are my best friend, and I love you Jacob," Bella said as she held on to him.

"I dont want to go," he finally said as he broke their hug. Jacob had a tendency to be stubborn, but for him to say he didn't want to miss his mothers funeral he would regret that later on in life. He would regret not saying goodbye to his mother.

" Jacob, I know this is hard for you. I can't let you stay locked up in your room. Put these clothes on and meet me in the living room," Bella said as she walks out of the room. She was doing this for his own good. She was acting a lot older then she really was, but she knew if the situation was different he would make her go too.

Bella walked passed the parents and into the living room where now Seth and Leah were both sitting. Leah was trying to sit like a lady in her dress since her mother screamed at her again for showing everyone her underwear. Sue knew when Leah got older they would have problems with her. Seth was just an easy going kid. He hardly ever caused any issues the complete opposite of Leah. That is when there was a knock at the door. Sue got up from the table and answered Billy's door. She was surprised when she saw who was at the other side. Renee.

"Oh Sue I am so sorry for your loss," Renee said as she pulled her into a hug. Bella's mouth was hanging open. What is her mother doing here? She remembered her mother saying she was never coming back to Forks or La Push for that matter. She hated it here so much.

"Thanks Renee. This is a surprise I didn't know you were coming up," Sue said and turned to look at Charlie who was just as surprised.

"Well Sara use to be one of my friends, and I had to be here for Bella," Renee said as she walked into the house. Bella just sat there and looked at her mother. Then she looked back at her father. Just as Renee made it into the house a man was following her. Phil.

"Renee it is good to see you," Billy said as he made his way into the living room.

"Excuse me I can't see through you," Leah shouted at Renee, and Billy. Sue just gave Leah a death stare.

"Oh and you must be Leah . Look how big you have gotten since the last time I saw you," Renee said as she was smiling.

"Well that is what happens people grow up," Leah snapped back at her. Leah really didn't like Renee, she has been like that since she was a baby. Renee would go to hold her and she would be screaming.

"Bella aren't you going to come and give your mother a hug?" Renee asked. Bella got up from her spot and gave her mother a hug. When Renee pulled away she looked at her daughters arm that was in a cast. Renee looked at Charlie then back at her daughter.

Charlie spoke up first, " Oh by the way she broke her arm yesterday, and I didn't call because we were super busy with the funeral arrangements."

"You couldn't call to tell me my daughter was injured while staying here?" Renee snapped. Bella rolled her eyes at her mothers over reaction. Leave it to Renee to worry about a broken bone , and not about saying goodbye to a friend.

"Mom what are you doing here? What is he doing here?" she asked. She didn't hide her disappointment. She felt like Renee couldn't do anything by herself without having a man behind her, but that was the type of person her mother was and Bella tried not to hold it against her. Bella hoped this would change the conversation.

"Sweetie, I know you don't meant that attitude. It is rude. I know you are going through a hard time right now. I felt like you would need your mother here in this time," Renee said as she put a piece of Bella's hair behind her ear. Its not like she didn't appreciate her mother being here, she did. She didn't appreciate her mother bringing her boyfriend to a funeral.

"Bee I don't like you mother,"Leah said flat out. Renee just stared at her in shock.

"Leah what have I told you. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything nice at all," Sue snapped at her moody daughter. Leah just rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. The living room was getting a little too crowded for her liking. She wanted to go outside and climb a tree where everyone would leave her alone.

"Everyone this is Phil, my Fiancee," Renee finally said to break up the silence. Bella just rolled her eyes and went to sit on her father's lap. Charlie wasn't the type of person to be rude, if Renee was happy with Phil then he was happy. All he every wanted was for her to be happy, and she couldn't be happy in Forks.

"Hey Phil, I am Charlie, this is Billy, and Harry. That was Leah, and Seth in on the couch," Charlie finally spoke up. He shook Phil's hand while still holding his daughter.

"Isabella don't you think you are a little too old to be getting carried around?" Renee asked her daughter.

"Its fine Renee. She is going through a tough time right now," Charlie said as Bella held on tighter to his shirt. Leave it to Renee to point out what Bella is too old for.

Jacob finally came out of his room in a Black dress shirt, and black pants. He didn't have shoes on and that made Bella smile. She didn't know what it was with these people not liking shoes. Jacob's hair was brushed but his eyes were still puffy from crying. He was looking at the ground.

"Jakie, its going be okay," Bella said as she got off of Charlie and walked over to her best friend. He was trying to be strong but all he wanted to do was cry. Bella pulled him into a hug and he started to sob again. Renee watched as her daughter hugged the younger boy. She couldn't help but smile. She may not of liked living here, but it looked like Bella might be right at home.

"Come on Kidos its time to start heading down to beach," Charlie said. Billy and Sara decided a long time ago if anything ever happened they would want their ceremonies on the beach. Thats where they met, and where they got married. Thats where they lived on the nice summer days. It was the best times of their lives.

Bella and Jacob held each others hands as they started towards the front door. Next to Jacob was Seth, and Leah was next to Bella. If anything Jacob had his friends to get him through the day. The twins finally came out of the room to stand next to their father. Sue looked around, and shook her head. Meaning lets get moving. The parents followed behind the children. Renee couldn't take her eyes off of Jacob and Bella.

" You didn't tell me they were so close," Renee said to Charlie.

"They have always been close and you know that. Ever since Jacob was born Bella has been pulled towards him," Charlie said. He didn't hide his angry. He was annoyed that she would show up here with her fiancee. When it was Sara's funeral. Didn't they have enough they had to get through?

"Yeah, but just the way they act. They are prefect for each other, yet they are both very young," Renee said.

Meanwhile upfront where the children were walking, Leah keep trying to get her brother to roll around in the grass.

"Bee how long is your mother going be here for ?" Leah asked.

" I dont know. I didn't even know she was coming in," Bella answered honesty. She actually never thought her mother would come for this. It isn't really her style.

They finally made it down to the beach where there were chairs set up. It was the prefect sunny day for this. Sara would be happy. People were already taking their seats. Billy, Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob walked to the front rows of seats and sat down. Behind them Sue, Harry, Seth, Leah, Bella and Charlie sat. Then behind them was were Renee and Phil took their seats.

"I never been to a funeral before," Bella finally spoke up.

"Neither have I," Leah whispered. She was fighting back her tears. She would miss Sara's chocolate chip cookies. Sara always hid a few of Leah.

The children remind quiet while they started. Bella just stared at the back of Jacobs head while he keep crying. Everyone was sobbing, even Renee. Leah grabbed Bella's hand and held on to it. She too was crying. Finally towards the end Billy got up and walked up front.

"I would like to take this time to thank everybody for coming here today. It means a lot for my family and I. Thank you very much. I would like to read you something I wrote for my wife," Billy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Dear Sara, I don't know where to begin with this. I would take your place if they would allow me to, but I know that isn't possible. You were the most caring woman that I have ever met. You were a good listener, and you gave excellent advise giver. You were an amazing mother to our children. You have taught them so much, and you could have taught them so much more. You taught the girls how to cook, and how to be good people. You taught your son how to love, and show that love. Not only that you were a second mother to a lot of the children around here. You would hug them and love them just like they were your own. You taught Leah how to climb a tree, I think Sue and Harry were not as thankfully for that as you were. You taught Bella how to make bracelets and to cook your amazing apple pies. You taught Seth has to zone out of Leah and Sue's fighting. Most importantly you made me a better man. You taught me how to deal with two little girls who would paint their brothers toe nails hot pink. I love you Sara," Billy started to cry. I looked around to see a lot of people crying.

" Daddy now what?" Bella asked her father.

"Now we be the best friend that anyone could ever ask for. Now we have to help them with the sorrow of losing somebody that meant so much to them," Charlie finally said as he kissed Bella's forehead.

Billy made his way back to his children and pulled them into a huge hug. They were all sobbing together. Family is an amazing accomplishment. Finally people started to approach the Black family and give them hugs and say I am sorry for your loss. I don't understand how that would make things better. I am sorry for your loss will not bring back their mother.

Bella and Leah were standing next to Jacob when a girl around his age approached him. Bella and Leah watched them very closely.

"Jacob, I am sorry about you mommy," the little girl with the short dark hair said.

"Thank you Kira," Jacob said to the girl. The little girl lend in and gave Jacob a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Leah looked at her best friend Bella, and saw the tears forming in her eyes. Leah knew this little girl just made a mistake by kissing Bella's best friend. Jacob continued to talk to his friend, Kira. While Bella decided she couldn't be around them for much longer. She didn't want to admit she had a crush on her best friend. Leah followed Bella's movement.

"Bee you want me to go push her in the sand?" Leah asked.

Bella shook her head no. Who was she to tell Jacob who he can and cant be friends with. " No Lee you know you will get in trouble if we cause anymore problems today."

Leah and Bella sat on the beach looking off into the sea.

"Do you think things will ever get easier?" Bella asked Leah.

" Maybe some day. But I think that time is still far away. I miss her. I will miss her cookies, and her silly stories she would tell us. I will miss the sleep overs when Sara would come out and tickle all of us for being up still," Leah said as she tried not to cry.

"I will miss the hugs she gave us. The games she would make up and we would play them for hours," Bella responded. She tried to fight back the tears but that was a lost cause. They continued to stare off into the ocean. Someday things may get easier on all of them, but that someday was far off in the future. Jacob walked up behind them and sat down.

"Why did you guys leave?" he asked.

"We aren't guys! Why don't you go ask Kira why we left," Leah snapped. She stood up and walked away. She was only acting mad because Jacob hurt her best friend, and she doesn't like when people hurt the people she loves. She feels protective of them.

" Bella?" Jacob said. I could see the confusion in his brown eyes. Those brown eyes that you could get lost into.

"She kissed you," Bella replied.

"Bells your my bestest friend in the whole entire world you dork. I don't even like her she has cooties," Jake responded.

"Your my bestest friend in the whole entire world too," Bella said as she moved closer to Jacob.

They both turned around when they heard Embry and Quil walking their way. Those two boys were never quiet but they always tried to sneak up on everyone. They enjoyed trying to scare people. They took their seat next to Jacob.

"Hi ya Bells," Quil said smiling. All Bella did was wave, she wasn't in the mood to talk. She just wanted to sit here and look off into the distance hoping that it could take away some of Jacob's pain.

"Isabella?" her mother screamed looking for her. She hated it when her mother would call her that. She would always correct her saying its Bella. Her mother would do the same thing every time saying I was there the day you were born which means I named you. Bell got to her feet and walked over to where her mother and father and future step father were talking.

"Yes?" she said.

"Oh sweetie look at you. You covered your pretty dress with sand," Renee said as she tried to clean off Bella.

"Oh Renee she is eight she is going to get dirty especially hanging out with boys," Charlie responded.

"Sweetie Phil and I are going to be flying back tomorrow morning. We can be here much longer since Phil is still looking for a job. Promise to be good for your father," Renee said.

Bella looked at her mother and then back at father. "Yes I am always good."

Renee pulled her daughter into a hug and told her that she loved her and that she was so strong. Bella just listened but she didn't respond to what she was saying. Sometimes she doesn't understand why her mother couldn't be like Sara. Why Renee couldn't be with Charlie? Why couldn't they be a happy family who live together?

"Sweetie. I will call you next week and we will talk about you coming to visit us for the wedding. Which will be at the end of the summer," Renee said.

"Renee I don't think this is the time or place to talk about your wedding. This day is already hard enough for our daughter," Charlie snapped at her. He finally was losing his cool with his ex wife.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it. This is where Bella picks up the attitude towards me when she comes back from Forks," Renee responded.

"Come on Bella why don't you go play in the tag with the boys, and Leah," Sue suggested. Bella knew this meant the grown ups wanted to talk and she was okay with that. She ran towards her friends and didn't turn around.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone for your reviews it means so much to me. You guys are amazing!It took me some time to do this chapter and I dont know why. I redid it a few times, and I still am not sure how I feel about it. _

**"Cinderella walked on broken glass, sleeping beauty let a whole life time pass her by, Belle fell in love with a hideous beast, Jasmine married a common thief, Ariel walked on land for love and life, snow white barely escaped a knife. It all about blood sweat and tears because love means facing your biggest fears."**

**Chapter Four:**

Four weeks after the funeral. Four weeks since she last saw Jacob. He was very busy for a six year old.

Bella sat alone in her room looking through old pictures she found in the closet. She decided she was going to make Jacob a scrapbook. She thought it would cheer him up and get him out of his depression.

She was flipping through the pictures that Renee must have taken when they were still a family. Bella found a good one of Jacob and Sara playing in the sand. She put that in the pile for his scrapbook.

She continued to flip through the stack of pictures until she found one of her and Jacob they were both covered in mud. Jacob had the biggest smile on his face and she was staring at him. She remembered the day sort of. One of the many days her and Jacob would sit in his yard and make mud pies. This was one of the times when a huge worm crawled out of Jacobs mud pie. He was giggling and picked it up and threw it at Bella. Bella couldn't help but giggle that a worm landed right in her hair. She remembered she dared him to eat his mud pie. After he put his mud in his mouth he spit it out and he gave Bella a sloppy muddy kiss. He told her that she was his Bells and nobody else could have her. She agreed with him. They shared a connection that surprised most adults, but it didn't surprise Sara and Billy. She chuckled at the memory.

" Bells what you doing up there?" her dad asked as he walked up the stairs.

" Making Jacob a present," she replied innocently. You could hear the hurt in her voice. Jacob has been acting really coldly towards Bella. She called him almost every day, and every day he was out in his garage with Quil and Embry. She didn't understand what a six year old could do in there. Whatever it was no girls were aloud from what Leah had said.

" Sweetie Leah is on the phone for you," he said as he handed her the phone.

" Hello?" Bella spoke softly in the phone. She looked up at her father and smiled. Bella has been talking to Leah almost everyday.

" Bee where have you been?" she asked.

" Home. Last time I came to La Push Jacob and I got into a fight. Remember?" Bella asked.

"I don't know why you listen to those boys. They are idiots and they don't know anything. Everyone knows girls are way smarter then boys," Leah said proudly.

Bella laughed before she answered. She knew for the most part it was true. " I don't think he wants to be my best friend anymore." Bella frowned she wasn't sure what she would do without Jacob. She would start school soon, and she wanted Jacob and her to be friends again.

" They have a secret club. They are his boyfriends. Jacob got boyfriends," Leah screamed and then started laughing.

" Haha boyfriends. I making him a surprise. A script book to cheer him up. Have you seen him?" Bella asked.

" He is always in his boys club. I'm not aloud in there. There is a sign that says no girls aloud," Leah said angrily.

" Sleep over! You sleep over here," Bella said in excitement. Its been awhile since they had a sleep over.

" Bee let me ask the parents and you ask Chief. Call me back," she said as she hung up.

She ran down the steps. Looking for dad only to be surprised that Billy, Jacob, Rach and Becca are down here .

" Daddy what's going on?" Bella asked as she give Jacob a nasty glare. Jacob was just looking at his feet. The twins were sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV.

" Billy needs a break so I offered for the twins and Jacob to sleep over," Charlie said . He was smiling proudly, and Jacob just looked annoyed.

" Leah too," Bella said. She didn't ask she was telling that Leah was sleeping over.

" That's fine wih me," Charlie said.

Bella went to pick up the phone and call Leah and tell her it's all good when Jacob threw a pillow at Bella and then giggled. Bella placed the phone down and walked over to where little Jacob was missed his smile. She missed him in general.

" That's not so funny . Just wait until you fall asleep I will get you back," Bella said seriously. She went back to the phone and told Leah to come over. Of course Sue wanted to talk to Charlie to confirm that it is actually okay for Leah to spend the night.

Bella ran up the stairs to her room to grab blankets for the slumber party and trying to grab the air mattress. That's when she heard Jacob chuckling as she struggled to carry everything.

" Bells you are clumsy I help," Jacob said as he walked through my room.

" Jakie no I am still mad at you," she replied and didn't make eye contact with him. She knew if she did then she would forget she was angry.

He marched over to her ," I was only kidding Bells. I didn't want you to get mad because I threw a pillow at you."

She smiled , " I meant what I said. I will get you back." He chuckled knowing she wouldn't do anything too evil.

They both stood there for a few minutes in silence before Bella decided to speak up. "Jakie do you not want to be my best friend anymore?"

Jacob looked down at his feet again. Then he looked back up at his Bells ," I want you to be my best friend. I missed you."

She smiled at him and he came over and gave her a hug. "I missed you too Jakie."

They both walked down the stairs. Jacob was dragging the air mattress down the steps and Bella had blankets. Just as they made it in he living room Leah comes running towards Bella. Leah was already dressed in her pj's.

" Bee what's he doing there?" Leah asked as she put her hands on her hips.

" Slumber party," Bella replied as she placed the blankets down.

" Well rule number one no Peter pan," Leah said. She looked at Jacob who started to frown. Rebecca and Rachel were nodding in agreement.

" Fine no Beauty and the Beast," Jacob snapped back. Bella looked at Jacob and just nodded her head.

" Well Charlie have fun," Billy said as he walked towards the front door. He loved his kids so much but he needs a little break from them.

" Cinderella," Rachel said. Everyone looked at her. Bella shook her head yes along with Rebecca. Jacob shook his head no.

"Oh Jakie it's a love story. She finds her prince charming," Bella said.

Jacob didn't say anything he sat next to Bella while Leah was eyeing them both up. She knew Jacob was in love with her best friend, but she wasn't sure if her best friend knew that.

Towards the middle of the movie you could hear Jacobs soft snoring and Leah complaining.

" This movie is stupid. There is no action," Leah said as she threw her pillow at the tv. Bella started laughing. She was wondering how long it would be before Leah got bored.

" Sometimes I wonder if you are even a girl," Rachel said laughing.

" I am a girl! Just because this movie is stupid doesn't make me any less of a girl," Leah said.

" You hate all girl activities . You won't let us do your hair or make up. You'd rather climb a tree and play with worms," Rachel shot back at Leah.

" Rach cut it out. Leave her alone," Rebecca finally said.

" Oh it doesn't matter once we are 18 we are leaving this town behind," Rachel said. Bella rolled her eyes. She didn't believe the twins. There was no way they could leave their family behind.

"Shut up! You can't leave your brother and father! They won't let you," Leah said to them.

"Who is going to stop us Leah we are going be 18. There is nothing here for us! No Prince Charming. Nothing," Rachel said rudely.

Bella spoke up next which surprised everyone. "How can you leave them?"

"Its not like we are going to be away forever. We Will visit them. Its just there are too many bad memories here. Jacob and dad will understand," Rebecca said.

"Billy and Jacob won't need you. Nobody here will miss you," Leah told them . She looked hurt. They may fight a lot but they were all friends.

The remained quiet for the rest of the movie and eventually they all fell asleep with the TV still on.

Charlie woke up and walked down the steps to shut it off and to cover all the children. He stood there for a minute or two and watched them all sleep. This were one of the moments he knew he was lucky and that Bella was in good hands. He may not know everything to raising a daughter, but he did know she was in good hands. Leah wouldn't let anything happen to her, and Jake will defended her against anything. Rebecca and Rachel will show her how to do all the girl stuff. He smiled then turned around and went back up the steps.

The next day Jacob was the first to wake up. He was surprised that Bella didn't try to get him back over the night. He sat up and just stared at her. She was breathing softly and looked happy. That when he heard Charlie in the kitchen.

"Chief what are you doing?" Jacob asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Attempting to cook," he mumbled.

Jacob sat down at the table, and just watched Charlie struggle to cook. He remembered how his mom was when she was in the kitchen. She barely dropped anything. He really missed her.

"Why don't you go wake the girls up," Charlie suggested. Jacob got a smile and grabbed a pot and a spoon. He walked into the living room and started banging the spoon on the pot.

"Wake Up," he shouted.

"Jacob what the heck," Rachel yelled at her little brother as she threw a pillow at him. He dodged it.

Leah, Bella, and Becca sat up and were rubbing sleepys out of their eyes. They all were giving Jacob death stares except Bella.

"Today you kids are going hang out at Billy's. Sue is going watch you all there while Billy, Harry and I go fishing," Charlie finally said.

Bella was eating her eggs, when Leah decided to fling her eggs at Jacobs face. It hit him right in the nose and everyone started laughing. That was until Jacob took his pancake and threw it at Leah. This went on for about five minutes before Charlie came back in and saw that the kitchen was covered in food. He shook his head ," You kid's will be cleaning this before we leave." Then he walked back in the living room .

* * *

><p>They were at Billy's for about a hour before Jacob's other friends showed up. The twins were in their room listening to some boy band while singing along to it. Leah was outside digging for China. Jacob, Bella, and Seth were watching TV when Quil and Embry walked in the front door.<p>

"Look Jake is with his girlfriend," Quil sang to Embry. Jacob got tense next to Bella and gave his friends a nasty look.

Jacob stood up and walked over to the boys. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Club meeting," Embry said quietly. Bella stood up and walked over to Jacob.

"Hello Bella," Quil said as he hugged her.

"Hey don't touch my Bells," Jacob said to Quil as he pushed him off of Bella. "I only get to do that."

Quil looked at Embry and they both shook their head. Bella decided she didn't want to hang out with the boys so she went outside to find Leah.

"Lee?" She screamed.

"Bee I am over here," Leah screamed back. Bella walked towards her voice and found her.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as she sat down.

"I got bored digging for China. Its is farther away then I thought," She said.

"Embry and Quil are here," Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Jacobs boyfriends are here. How nice?" she said smiling.

"Lee I start school next month. I won't go to school here. I have to go to Forks. I will never see you guys," Bella said.

"Bee you have to go to school here. You can't go to Forks!" Leah said as she dropped her worm she was playing with. She grabbed Bella's hand and ran into the house.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked.

"Mom?" Leah yelled.

"What Leah?" Sue answered annoyed. She turned around to see both the girls were covered in dirt. "I swear sometimes I should have had boys. Look your brother is never as dirty as you are."

"That is because Seth is boring. Bella has to go to school here," Leah said.

"No sweetie she can't . She doesn't live on La Push," Sue replied. Bella was just looking down at her feet. She knew this was a lost cause because her and her dad would constantly fight about this.

"But mama she has to. She is my best friend. She belongs here," Leah said.

"I know she is your best friend but I don't think we can pull that many strings for her to go to school here," Sue finally answered.

"Then I want to go to Forks," Leah replied. Sue just rolled her eyes. Her daughter sure did like putting up a fight with about anything.

"That isn't happening," Sue replied to her daughter.

"Talk to Billy. He is Chief around here," Leah replied. Sue just stared at her daughter. Sometimes it surprised her that she would come up with these ideas.

"I will see what I can do," Sue finally said. She knew it was a good idea for Bella to go to school in La Push. She didn't like the idea of Bella going to Forks at all. She knew more then the children did about their legends, and she also knew that sometime in the future the Cold Ones would return. She also knew Bella shouldn't be around the Cold Ones, and would be safer here on La Push. Her and Sara would talk about it, and how Bella and Jacob were meant to be. They also knew if the Cold Ones did return there was a good possibility Jacob would become a were wolf. She pushed those ideas in the back of her mind. They still had time.

The girls ran back outside to continue playing in the dirt while Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jacob were in their club house.

"Jakie got a girlfriend," Quil keep singing.

Jacob punched him in the stomach, not hard though. "Shut up."

"Your just jealous Bella doesn't like you," Embry replied. Then everyone started giggling.

"Jacob I dare you to go out there right now, and give her a kiss," Quil said.

Jacob looked around the room, and then Shook his head yes.

"I didn't mean a kiss on the cheek either Jacob. On her lips," Quil said with an evil smile.

"I heard if you kiss a girl on her lips you get her cooties," Seth finally spoke up.

"Fine I will go kiss her. Im not afraid!" Jacob said . He opened the garage door and marched over to were Bella was.

The boys followed behind Jacob to make sure he actually went through with it. Bella was laughing at something Leah had said.

"Bells?" Jacob said. His voice was shaking and you could tell he was a little bit nervous.

"Whats wrong?" she asked as she stood up. That is when Jacob quickly kissed her lips and then ran back to the club house. Bella just stood there in shock.

"Bella he kissed you," Leah said as she was laughing.

"Really Lee? You don't think I know that?" she replied angry.

"You know they dared him to do it right?" Leah asked as she was still laughing.

Meanwhile back at the club house all the boys were laughing that Jacob actually kissed a girl. "Quil I dare you to kiss Leah."

Everyone stopped laughing when they heard Jacob's dare to Quil.

"That is a death wish," Quil said.

"Are you chicken?" Jacob replied.

Quil ran out of the club house with the boys following behind. He went up to Leah and Kissed her right on the lips. She smacked him across the face.

"Gross! You smell like dog poop," Leah screamed at Quil. Everyone was laughing at what she said except Quil.

"Well you taste like you eat your own boogers," Quil replied. Leah punched him in the stomach for that one.

"I don't eat my own boogers like you do!" She screamed at him before she stormed off to the house. Bella followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys! Yes I am updating again didn't get much sleep so instead I decided to write chapter five and I started working on Chapter six! Thanks for the reviews again. You guys make my day! Also just a warning there isn't much Jacob and Bella in this Chapter. Its mostly Billy, Sue and Harry talking about the future. I promise though the next chapter will have more Bella and Jacob. _

_**"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them," William Shakespeare. **_

**Chapter Five:**

It's been about a week since Leah had talked to her mother about Bella attending school in La Push. Sue and Billy spent hours talking about the situation. Everyone agreed with the fact that Bella going to school on the reservation is the best and safest idea. They had a lady on the reservation who could see the future and right now she told Billy and Sue that Cold Ones would return and they will be attracted to Bella. She also predicted that this time the pack will be bigger and stronger then the previous one. That made everyone a little nervous thinking the Cold Ones will return and that they will want Bella.

Charlie, Billy, Sue and Harry sat in the Clearwater's kitchen while the children were outside trying to fly kites. Surprisingly it wasn't a windy day out and they were not having much luck getting the kites in the air. They were basically running around with the kites following behind them.

"Well we are know why we are here. My daughter is insisting that Bella attend school here on the reservation. As you all are aware of normally she wouldn't be aloud to due to the fact she isn't Native American and she doesn't live here," Sue spoke first. She knew this was something everyone in this room wanted, and Charlie didn't understand how important it was for her to be near the children.

" Now Charlie are you are willing to go up against a few people on the tribal council? Its never been done before but I think this is a good case. I believe she has a chance of going to the school," Billy finally said.

Charlie looked at his three friends and couldn't believe they would go through something like this to get Bella into their school. He knew how much it meant to Bella to be with her friends. " Do you think honesty think she has a chance?" He didn't want to put Bella through all this unnecessary stress if she didn't have a chance.

Harry answered before the others could. " I do believe she has a very good chance. Billy is head of it and I am on it as well. All we need now is old man Quil and we should be good. I am sure he would prefer Bella going to school here anyway."

" So what do I do next?" Charlie asked.

" We set up a meeting. Bella will have to be there and you will have to show your case to the board members. Everyone here already loves Bella so it should be easy," Billy said.

Charlie looked out the window to seeing Bella running away from Jacob who was holding a spider. She was giggling as she was running. Jacob had his big grin on his face that he always had when Bella was around.

" I sure do hope your son doesn't break my daughter heart when they are older," Charlie said to Billy.

" I don't think there in a bone in that boys body that could ever heart her. Sara always said they were destined to be together. That Bella always brought out Jacob's good side. He would do anything for that girl and he is only six," Billy said proudly of his son.

" He is already protective of her. He wouldn't let any harm come to her," Sue spoke up.

" Bella is always so happy after she has seen Jacob. I know they are young but sometimes they don't act their age. It's like they are in their 30's sometime. The way he will hold her hand when they walk or that day we picked her up from the airport he ran an gave her the biggest hug," Charlie said. He enjoyed seeing his little girl happy and laughing. He knew she didn't have many friends in Phoneix from what Renee said. Renee would also say that time she was away Jacob she would be quiet and act like she is missing part of herself. Jacob would act that way too.

" We will have to see how things play out when they are older, but my guess will be that nothing will be able to separate them." Harry finally said.

Billy, Sue and Harry all thought maybe this was Jacob's wolf gene showing early signs of imprinting but they will not know that until he is older and if the transformation actually happens. He is the true leader so maybe his young self did find his soul mate. Maybe just maybe his wolf gene was working and preparing him to take on an important role in this tribal. The protectors.

" If this does happen and Bella can attend school here she is going to be so excited. She isn't looking forward to going to Forks Elementary and making new friends. She says he has enough best friends and doesn't want anymore," Charlie said. Him and Bella talked about her opinions and explained to her they are trying to get her into the reservations school. She was so excited. She knew she wouldn't be in the same class at Jacob but she was okay with that she was excited that Leah and her would be together.

Sometimes Charlie wonders if he did the right thing by letting Renee leave with Bella. He always thought the girl needed a mother but maybe that was the wrong decision. Maybe she would have been better staying here. Charlie pushed that idea to the back of his head there was nothing he could do about it now. The past is over but the future isn't and he will do almost anything to make sure his little girl goes to school with her friends.

Billy knew that eventually he was going to have to tell his best friend what they think is going to happen. Charlie will have to be apart of the secret, and maybe if he knew ahead of the game it would have a better chance of her getting into the school for her protection. They didn't want to scare him, and they may think these people are crazy. Billy didn't want to jeopardize anything especially if Bella and Jacob do share some connection. Even if it is a tiny one right now.

Bella came running into the house first , "Daddy Jacob just touched my hand and a light appeared above us." Leah, Seth, and Jacob were running in behind her. Billy gave Sue and Harry a look they were not sure what this meant but they had an idea. It shows that their prediction were partly true, and Bella is Jacob's imprint.

"Sweetie I am sure there wasn't a light on you guys," Charlie said trying to reassure her.

"Daddy it was. I am not making this up. It was weird," Bella finally spoke. Her voice was a little shaking.

"Chief she isn't lying," Jacob finally said. He put his hand in Bella's and held her hand tight. She smiled.

"I guess this means we have to fight harder then before to get her in the school," Sue said smiling.

"Why don't you kids go back outside and play. We need to talk to Charlie," Billy said. Charlie looked at his friends with a strange look then back at the children.

"We are digging a hole to China. We figured if there are four of us we should make it to China by tonight," Leah said as she turned around to walk outside.

Jacob was in the drawer that had the spoons and he was grabbing four spoons. Billy just looked at him and let him go. There wasn't anything they could really do.

"Jacob don't bring those four spoons back into the house after you are done digging," Billy said. Jacob smiled and chased Bella out of the front door.

"He looks happy. Its the first time I actually saw him this happy since Sara's death," Sue said.

"Charlie what do you know about our legends?" Billy finally asked. Charlie looked at his three best friends, and then out the window to where the children are.

"You mean those stories that are usually told at the bonfires?" Charlie asked. He was uncertain how to answer the question. He didn't know much, they were more like ghost stories around a camp fire to scare people.

"Yes those ones. They are tribal stories. They may seem like they are made up but they aren't" Harry replied. Charlie looked at them for a minute. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to say you people are crazy and those stories can't possible be true.

"Charlie what we are about to tell you I don't want you to storm out of here with Bella. I don't want you to think we are crazy. I don't want to jeopardize you letting Bella coming here and even going to school here. This is for her protection," Billy said.

"Okay I will listen to what you have to say, and I will not run out of here screaming," Charlie finally spoke up. He figured he should probably hear them out if it is for Bella's protection.

"Okay then. That is all we ask. As told in the stories we tell at the bonfires some of the families have a wolf gene in them. The reason they have this gene is for when the Cold Ones return to this area. When they are around it will activate the gene and they will start the processes of transforming. They will get a higher temperature and get angry a lot easier. We believe Jacob has this gene. In the last pack my grandfather was the last Alpha. It is believed that the Cold Ones are going to return in a few years and with these Cold Ones that return we have a treaty with them. At least what was written down we have a treaty with them. They are not aloud on our land, and they will not feed on humans. They feed on animals from what we have read. Since my grandfather was the last Alpha in the pack that make Jacob the next Alpha in the pack," Billy said as he looked at Charlie.

"Okay so you are telling me your son is going to be able to change into a werewolf? Won't he need like a full moon?" Charlie asked thinking back to the scary movies Renee use to make him watch.

Harry chuckled, "In the Hollywood version they need full moons, but here on the reservation they don't. They are more like shape-shifters. They are not true werewolves, that is just the animal they decided to turn into many years ago."

"Okay then. So your son will be a were wolf, and protect Bella from what vampires?" Charlie asked.

"Basically yes. Jacob won't be the only werewolf. We believe Seth will be one, and few other boys," Billy said.

"What about Leah?" Charlie asked.

"It is believed that only the males in the family carry the gene to phrase into a wolf," Sue finally spoke up. Although sometimes she wondered how true that was. She thinks that Leah would be the wolf before Seth would.

"Okay I still don't understand why Bella said she saw a light when her and Jacob touched. They have touched before and nothing like this has happened why all of a sudden?" Charlie asked.

"We can not be sure of why there was a light when they touched. One meaning could be that Jacob is the True alpha of the next pack and Bella is his imprint. Imprinting is very rare among the pack. Imprinting is basically finding your soul mate. So that could mean that Jacob found his imprint, Bella. Bella could be the Alpha's imprint which is a very important role," Billy said.

"So my daughter is now destined to marry your son? Your son is suppose to protect her from the Cold Ones who are coming back sometime in the future. Your son can turn into a werewolf whenever he wants to when he is older. Also she has an important role if she is the Alpha's imprint? Does he get fleas?" Charlie asked as he chuckled. This was a lot to take in.

"I sure hope not," Sue said laughing. She could see it now trying to get these boys flea dipped when they were in wolf form. That would be quite a sight to see. She chuckles to herself.

"This is a lot to take in . Is this why you all of you think Bella has a good chance of going to school on the reservation?" Charlie asked. His daughter was destined to marry Jacob Black who would protect her from the things that want to kill her.

"Yes we believe it will be good for her. At least this way she won't have to go to school with them when she is older. I know this is a lot to take in Charlie. Trust me I understand how weird it sounds to say that our son's are going to protect their people from vampires," Sue said. Her and Sara would spend hours talking about how weird it will be to see their son's as werewolves.

"It is a lot to take in. I don't know if I believe it, but as I sit here and listen to everything that is being said I don' t think any of you would make this up," Charlie finally spoke. Did he believe that vampires existed? Maybe. there was no telling if they are real or just mythological creatures. Its not like they wearing tags Hi I am a vampire.

"You are taking this better then we thought you would," Harry said smiling. He was surprised that Charlie didn't run out of here screaming.

"So these vampires how can they go to school with Bella if they can't go out during sun light?" Charlie asked.

"Another thing we believe to be made up in Hollywood. That is why they would come back to Forks though. There isn't many days that are sunny, its mostly cloudy and rainy. I don't think they will burst into flames when they step out in the sun light. From what we have read when they stand in sun light they look like they glitter," Billy finally spoke up.

"You are sure they are vampires and not faeries?" Charlie asked laughing.

* * *

><p>After the talk about Billy's Charlie decided it was time to get Bella home so they can talk about the schooling thing again. Billy set up a date for them to go up against the council.<p>

"Bella why don't you come and sit on the couch so we can talk," Charlie finally said. He wasn't sure if he believed all the things they just told him, but then again why would they make this up.

"Daddy is this about school?" Bella asked as she bit her lip.

"Yes honey it is. The good news is that we have a meeting in about a week to talk to them about allowing you to come to school on the reservation. Now don't get your hopes up because there is no guarantee you will go to school there," Charlie finally said.

Bella looked at him for a second then opened her mouth , " There is a chance though daddy. If there wasn't you Billy, Sue and Harry wouldn't try so hard to get me in there." She was smiling.

"Your right there is a high chance that you could be going to school with your friends. You and Leah could be in the same class. You would like that right?" Charlie asked his daughter. Sometimes he forgot that she was only eight.

"I would like that a lot," Bella said smiling.

"SO you want to talk about what happened in the yard with Jacob?" Charlie asked his daughter. He wasn't good at talking about this stuff with her, but he figured he should at least try. He was happy to a point that Jacob was going to probably be the man she will marry. He won't have to sit at the kitchen table cleaning his gun when a boy comes to pick her up for a date, because that boy will be Jacob.

"We gave me a hug after I fell on the ground. I tripped over a rock. And it was weird sparkling light happened around us. Jakie said it reminded him of an angel," Bella said as she recalled the memory.

"Do you love Jacob?" Charlie finally asked his daughter. He watched as she fidgetted where she was sitting.

"Daddy I am only eight! I don't know the meaning of love. I know I love you and mommy. Do I love Jacob that way? No. I also don't love him like I love Seth either. Its different with Jakie. He knows me. He knows what I am going to say before I do. He knows how I feel before I tell him," she finally said.

"Alright sweetie why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes," Charlie said. He watched his little girl jump off the couch and run up the steps. It wouldn't be much longer that his little girl would just be his. He would have to share her with Jacob. He was afraid she was going to grow up way too soon. How would Bella take to the information that she is going to marry a werewolf. That they are meant to be together and that vampires the things we told her don't exist actually do exist. This was one conversation he wasn't looking forward to. He would rather explain the birds and the bees then vampires and were wolves.

Charlie shut the lights off and walked up the stairs to tuck his little girl into bed. He would miss these days when she was older.


	6. Chapter 6

First off you guys rock! thanks for all the reviews! I planned on getting this on here earlier, but this evil thing called a job is taking most of my time. I rewrote this chapter multiple times and I still don't know how I feel about it.

Chapter Six: The Big Day

Charlie woke up extra early to make sure he gave himself and Bella enough time to get ready and eat before heading over to La Push. Charlie knew today would be a long day. He wanted everything to go perfect. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to prove Bella's cause that she needs protection. Surely the council knows the legends are true, and they should know that Jacob is suppose to protect her. That she was going to be the Alpha's imprint, what ever that meant.

Sue let Bella borrow another one of Leah's dresses that she has never worn. Bella didn't understand why Sue keep buying her dresses if she would never wear them. Leah had no problem with Bella taking all her dresses. She actually begged Bella to ruin the dress. Bella had promised to play in the mud when their meeting was over.

Meanwhile at La Push Jacob was talking non stop to his father. Billy finally decided to tell Jacob that today's meeting will determine if Bella will be going to school here or not. Charlie would present his case, and then the council would determine what to do. Billy knew for a fact that they wouldn't make Bella go to Forks for school because that was unsafe. Especially now that they think she is the Alpha's imprint. If that is the case when they get of age things were going to be difficult. He knew Charlie wouldn't let Bella move in with her teenage boyfriend, but Billy also knew that Jacob wouldn't be able to be away from her. When that time came that would be a challenge and it isn't like he can suggest Charlie moving to the reservation considering it is unheard of.

" Dad what time is Bella coming over," He asked.

Billy looked at his son who was having a hard time sitting still. "Your acting like you have ants in your pants, son."

Jacob gave his father a weird look before opening his mouth, " There are no bugs in my pants today. You won't let me outside to play." He was giving his dad a very serious look. Billy was trying his hardest not to laugh at his son. Sometimes he forgets he is only six. Sometimes he wonders when the time comes if Jacob will be able to step up and be the Alpha of his pack. Oh how he wishes Sara was still alive so she could help them adjust. She would know what to do to make them both comfortable as they are being told those legends are the real deal.

" I didn't mean you actually had ants in your pants. Its a saying." Billy said as he chuckled at his son.

" Well you have spiders in your hair," Jacob said as he stomped off to his room. Sometimes he didn't know what was going on in that boys head, and somedays he really just didn't want to know.

Billy decided to turn on the TV and let Jacob mob in his room. He was watching the highlights of the baseball game last night. He should have known the Pittsburgh Pirates would have lost. They are the worse baseball team in all the league. Billy's front door opened and an angry looking Bella stomped past and into Jacob's room. Charlie walked in after her and shut the door with a frustrated look on his face.

" Rough morning?" Billy asked.

" Oh that is an understatement." Charlie said as he put his hand to his head. "I don't know how the hell you are suppose to raise a daughter."

Billy looked at him and gave him a small smile. " You have it easy you have one daughter. I on the other had have two daughters, and a son. I think sometimes Jacob is more moody then both the girls." Charlie started to laugh.

"Its been a morning from hell. Bella accidentally spilled milk all over the kitchen floor, and I happen to slip in it. Then she was running up the stairs to change out of pj's and missed a step. Thankfully this time she didn't break anything. She then was brushing her teeth and accidentally dropped her toothbrush down the drain. So after this meeting I get to play plummer and take the pipes apart to get her toothbrush. I also have to go out and get her a new one," Charlie said.

"She is accident prone," Billy said laughing. He didn't know how Bella had the worse luck with that stuff.

"I thought as she got older it may improve, but clearly I was wrong. How am I suppose to raise a daughter?" he asked frustrated.

"That is why we have Sue here. She is the expert when it comes to raising a daughter," Billy said laughing. Leah was exactly like her mother. She can be the sweetest person in the world but if you say the wrong thing she can change into the meanest person you have ever meant. He doesn't know how Harry puts up with it when they are both fighting.

"I hope her staying here is going to work," Charlie said. He hoped he could make the best out of any situation with his daughter. They already managed to deal with the passing of Sara, now the school issues. He hoped his little girl could handle all this.

"It will get easy. After today a lot of things will get easier. I am pretty sure that this is an easy case. It is safest for Bella to attend school here and then when Jacob is of age he will protect her. Sue and Harry are on their way up here now," Billy said.

Bella was sitting on Jacob's bed while he was hiding under his blankets. Bella also felt the best when she was around her Jacob. He always knew how to make things better. He may only be six but he knew all the right words to say.

"Jakie whats wrong?" She asked as she tried to pull the blankets off of him. He wouldn't move. He also wouldn't let her pull the blankets off of him.

"Nothing. Go away," he said firmly. That hurt Bella's feelings a little bit, but she learned long ago that he doesn't really want her to go away.

"I am not going anywhere Jacob Black. Now you listen here don't tell me to go away. I have had a rough morning and you are only going to make it worse if you make me sit out in the livingroom with the ground ups," Bella finally said. Jacob slowly moved and pulled the blanket off of him. Bella looked in his eyes and they were red and puffy.

"Today is the day they decide," he whispered. He now was sitting with his back on his head board. Bella looked around his room and it was a mess he had dirty clothes everywhere, and she was pretty sure there was a moldy sandwich on his dresser. She would have to help him clean this room later.

" Oh Jakie. I am not going anywhere and you know that. My place is here with my family, and with you. I don't think they can force me to go away, and even if they did I wouldn't listen to those stupid ground ups. You are my best friend," she said sweetly as she continued to look in his brown eyes. Slowly a smile formed on his face.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise Jakie. Now come on get out of this messy room. We have old people to fight with," she said as she stood up and walked over to his door. That is when she noticed stinky stuff spilled on his floor, they were defiantly going to clean this room today.

Jacob followed her out of his room and into the living room with their parents. Charlie and Billy were talking about the baseball game last night. Sue and Harry were just walking in the front door. Following behind them where Seth and Leah who were fighting.

"I don't know what is wrong with these kids today. These two will not stop fighting. Leah put a worm in Seth's cereal and Seth almost ate it," Sue finally said as she was shaking her head. Sometimes she didn't know where her daughter came up with these ideas.

"Oh you know they are just excited about today that is why they are acting out," Harry said as he patted his wife's back.

"Oh if you two don't knock it off I swear I will take the TV away from you guys for a month," Sue finally snapped at them.

"Go ahead I don't watch TV," Leah replied.

Sue gave her daughter a glare that said shut up. "I will cut all the trees down in the yard, Leah don't you dare test me." Leah just looked at her like she can't be serious but she keep her mouth shut she didn't want to find out if her mother was serious.

"So are you all ready to start heading out?" Harry asked. Every shook their head yes and they started on their walk. It was close enough to walk.

Leah was kicking a rock, while Jacob and Seth were talking. Bella was holding her father's hand and remained quiet. She was nervous and wasn't sure what to expect. She didn't like the idea of talking in front of a room full of adults. What if she forgot her name? Or worse what if she falls?

"Okay. Harry and I are going to go and get ready. Old Quil should be here already as well as the principle of the school," Billy said. Billy looked at his son , "Jacob you stay close to Bella okay?" Jacob nodded his head up and down.

Charlie walked in with Sue and the kids. He was glad that it didn't draw a huge crowd. He wasn't sure how Bella would have acted if there was a lot of people here. He already knew she was nervous, and he just wish he could take it all away.

"Don't worry Bells it will Be okay," Jacob said smiling.

"I would like to call this meeting in session," Old Quil said as he stood up. Sitting on his left was Billy and on his right was Harry. The principle was sitting next to Harry.

"As you all know you are gathered here today to hear the case of letting Isabella Swan go to school on the Reservation," Harry spoke up. Bella just looked at him, he knew she hated being called Isabella. That wasn't her name. "This is a very special and unique situation. That is why we called this meeting."

"Charlie do you care to explain why you want Isabella to attend school here?" Old Quil asked. Charlie knew he had to be careful on what he said. He wasn't aloud to say because of the vampires plus some of these people would think he was crazy.

"Well as most of you may already know my daughter and I live in Forks. Normally she would attend Forks elementary, but that isn't what she wants. Bella here may only be eight years old but she is very smart for her age, and she would prefer to go to a school with people she already knows. With the people who have already accepted her. She is not interested in going to a school where most the kids will make her experience a lot worse then it needs to be," Charlie finally said. Bella was standing next to her father holding his hand. She was nervous about losing her friends if she went to Forks Elementary.

"Well she maybe smart but why go to school here?" The principle finally asked giving Bella a weird look. He was eyeing her up, and she didn't like that feeling. Bella let go of Jacobs hand. She had to be strong now.

Before Charlie could speak up Bella answered the question. "I want to go to school here because I see how everyone knows everyone. How they treat each other. I have always felt welcomed here, and never felt like an outsider, but when we go into the town of Forks they stare. They treat me as an outsider. I have never once felt welcomed," Bella finally said. Her voice was shaking a little bit. All the men up front were looking at her. Billy had a smile on his face.

"Ah Miss Isabella Swan everyone here is close one way or another. You know you would learn different things in this school then you would in Forks," the principle said

"Please don't call me Isabella, my name is Bella, sir," she said in a whisper.

"Okay Bella, and my name is Mr. Blacksmith. I am the Principle here at the school, and I can tell that you won't cause any problems. I can also tell that you are a very smart young lady and you can bring a lot of good to our school. At first I wasn' t sure about the idea of letting somebody from Forks attend our school, but I don't see you being a problem," he said smiling a Bella.

Billy and Harry looked at Old Quil and smiled. "Well Bella congratulations . Welcome to La Push!" Old Quil said.

Bella and Jacob had the biggest smile on their faces. "I can't believe they are actually letting you go to school with us. This is going to be the best year ever," Leah said as she hugged her best friend.

After Bella was done hugging Leah, Jacob pulled her into a hug and didn't want to let her go. "Jake my turn," Seth said as he tugged on Jacob's shirt.

Jacob stepped away from Bella and looked at Seth who was currently hugging his Bella. He didn't like it at all and was giving him an evil glare. "That is it let go," Jacob said as he grabbed Seth's arms off of Bella shoulders. Everyone knows Seth has a little crush on Bella but he doesn't mean any harm towards it.

Bella stared at Jacob for a second then said ,"Jacob Black where are your manners? I am not your property! Seth is my friend and if he wants a hug I will give him one. I think you owe him an apologize." Jacob just stared at her in shock. Sue, Charlie, Harry, and Billy just stood there watching the children.

"I am sorry Seth," Jacob whispered. Billy couldn't believe his son actually apologized, he never gave in that easy when Sara and he would yell at Jacob. Bella also brought the good out in his son. Billy felt so lucky being able to witness since a young love. They may no understand it now, but they will when they get older. They will feel the need to constantly be around each other.

"Come on kido's lets go down to the beach and celebrate," Charlie suggested. All the kids cheered.

"I will stop at the house and get some food, we can have a bonfire," Harry added.

" I stop at Quil and Embry's and invite them?" Jacob asked his father. Billy thought of them as the three musketeers sometimes. Quil was the one always joking, Embry the quiet one, and Jacob held the group together.

"Of course you would want to invite your boyfriends," Leah said as she walked with Bella. Jacob stuck his tongue out at the girls. Bella knew he was angry with her, but at the moment she didn't care. He would learn to get over it because Seth meant no harm towards them.

Leah and Bella were whispering and giggling while Billy decided to stop by Jacob's friends houses to see if they wanted to come to a bonfire.

"You know Jacob doesn't like other boys touching you," Leah said to Bella. Bella was looking at her feet while she was walking. She knew Jacob hated it when someone other then him hugged her, but she didn't understand why. They were both still very young.

"Lee its not like he is my boyfriend. I am only eight, and he is six," Bella said matter of fact.

"Boyfriend. Yuck! I am never going to have a boyfriend. They don't like showering, and always smell bad. Plus boys can't be trusted," Leah said. Sue was listening to the girls talk. She couldn't believe how mature the both sounded there. She knew when they came to their teenage years she wouldn't be able to keep the boys away from these two. Sue knew Bella wouldn't date anyone but Jacob, but as for Leah she wasn't sure. She worried about her sometimes, because Leah was sometimes hot headed.

" You are going marry Jacob," Seth butted into their conversation.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Jakie is my best friend," Bella said.

"I know you will," Seth responded. Bella hoped she would marry Jacob someday when she is older. Then she would never have to leave him at night. They could always be together.

" Yeah Bee Seth is right you are marrying Jay and then you will have babies," Leah said as she put her hand in the sand.

" Well you are going marry Sam," Seth said.

" You like Sam?" Bella practically screamed. Leah's head shot up and she looked to where Sam and his friends where playing catch. They didn't seem to hear Bella's loud mouth.

" Shush! Thanks a lot Seth," Leah said nastily.

Sue and Charlie were just watching their children bickering back and forth. Sometimes he wonder if all groups of children acted this way. It was unusually how they all seemed to get along. They would pick on each other, but they never stayed mad at each other for long. Sometime's Charlie was jealous at how close they all were, and wished his childhood was like that, but he is happy Bella found friends that could last a life time.

" Leah likes Sam? When did these girls get interested in boys," Charlie asked Sue. Charlie couldn't believe Leah was actually into a boy already. She acted tough, and boys just didn't seem like something she was into.

" Oh Bella isn't interested in boys, just one boy and you have known that since she first saw Jacob as a baby. As for Leah I feel sorry for the boy to fall in love with her. Her mood swings will drive him away," Sue said as she chuckled. She thinks Sam could change all that when they are older.

" Mood swings? Like mother like daughter," Harry said from behind. Sue turned around and slapped him. She was lucky she found her soul mate. He brought out the good in her.

" Oh you shut up. Your son just announced your daughter has a crush on Sam," Sue said smiling.

" My little girl is way too young to be looking at boys. Pretty soon I'll have to be cleaning my gun at the table when he picks her up," Harry said. Sue was laughing because she could see him doing that then she pictured Sam turning into a wolf.

" I don't know darling if the legends are true Sam will be apart of the pack. I doubt a little gun will scare him away," Sue said.

Four kids started walkin towards Bella and them. Leah was staring straight at them. Bella wasn't really paying attention she was more interested at looking at the ocean. Seth was digging for crabs, or some form of a bug or animal so he could chase Bella around with it.

" Hi you must be new," The boy said to Bella. He had a stupid grin on his face.

" Nope. My dad lives in Forks," Bella said quietly. Bella wasn't interested in making new friends, and she wasn't interested to talking to these people.

" Oh so you are going go to Forks elementary? I am Mike," the boy said. Bella looked at the two girls who were whispering. She just wanted them to leave.

" I guess they don't teach you Forks kids it's rude to whisper," Leah said rudely to the two girls. Seth start giggling.

" I am Bella. That is Leah and her brother Seth. No I am not going to school in Forks. I will be here in La push," Bella said.

"That's because Forks doesn't like you and all the losers go to school here," the one girl said giving Leah a death stare.

" Shut up Lauren," Mike said to the girl. " Jess is the only reason you are here."

Leah stood up and walked over to where the Lauren girl was standing. Leah took her two hands and pushed Lauren onto the ground. Then walked away. Bella looked at Seth who was laughing. Sue was staring in disbelief that her daughter just did that. Jess helped Lauren up who looked really angry. Bella just stood there. She knew she should catch up to Leah, but she also knew Leah needed to cool down.

"Shows you right Lauren," Mike said. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked away from them.

"I can't believe somebody finally did that to her. I am Angela by the way," Angela said shyly.

Jacob, Quil and Embry finally made it back to the beach, and Seth was tugging on Bella. Seth knew that when Jacob saw her here with a boy he didn't know he would go crazy.

"I see Jacob, Sethie," Bella said.

"Bells I sorry," Jacob said as he kicked his feet in the sand.

"Well see you around," Mike said as he walked over to Jess and Lauren.

"Who are they? Jacob asked.

"You missed it. Lee just pushed that one girl down because she said something mean, Mike likes Bee," Seth said before he ran towards his mother.

Bella waited for Jacob to react or say something, but he never did. Instead he walked away from Bella, Quil and Embry and walked towards Mike. His tiny fist were clenched into a fist, and he was picking up speed.

"Jake is going fight him," Quil said. Bella started walking towards them she had to stop him. Jacob tapped Mike on the shoulder. Mike turned away and Jacob punched him in the stomach then walked away.

"What the hell is wrong with you kids today. That is it. No bonfire," Sue shouted. Sue grabbed Leah and Seth. "We are going home. I don't know what the heck got into you guys, but it is never okay to punch or push somebody. I don't care how angry you get. Do I make myself clear Leah?"

Leah nodded her head. "She deserved it."

"Come on Jacob. You can't do this. I don't care if you are jealous that is no way for a six year old to act do you understand me? That is it. I am so sick of your attitude . No seeing Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah or Bella for a week. Maybe you can use that time to think about your action," Bill said as he grabbed Jacob's arm.

"Oh old man be easy on him. He was protecting Bella. He felt that guy was a threat," Charlie said smiling.

" Young love," Harry chuckled before he followed his wife, and children.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there peeps. Thanks for the reviews you guys seriously rock : ) ! Alright and second off I am kind of skipping to the first day of school in La Push. I know Paul is suppose to be a little bit older then Bella but I made it so they were in the same grade. Sam and Jared will be in the grade above them which is forth grade. Leah Paul and Bella are in third grade. Jacob Embry Quil are in first grade. Sorry this chapter isnt as long as my other ones. this keyboard sucks and I need to go out and get a new one.

"_Nothing that's worthwhile is ever easy"_

**Chapter 7: The first day.**

Bella didn't sleep much that night before instead she fought the butterflies that were in her stomach. She was excited and nervous at the same time. Her friends accepted her what if the other kids don't?

"Come on Bells lets get you some breakfast," Charlie said from downstairs.

Bella grabbed her new book bag that had a russet colored wolf on it and placed some of her notebooks, pencils and crayons in there. She looked around her room to see if she forgot anything.

She slowly walked down the steps she didn't want to break anything today. She was nervous enough as it was. What if the teacher makes her interface herself. She had nothing good to say.

Charlie put two waffles in the toaster for his daughter while he was hunting for the syrup. He doesn't know how it disappears so quickly.

" Daddy it is in the fridge," Bella said as she sat at the table.

" Do you keep rearrange things in here?" Charlie asked her.

" Yes daddy. I want to learn to cook ! Sara was suppose to teach me but then she had to go away for a long time," Bella said in a whisper.

" Oh sweetie I know. Maybe when your a little older I'll see about getting you into a cooking class. I don't like the idea of my eight year old cooking on the stove yet," Charlie said as he placed his daughters breakfast on a plate.

They ate in silence but it didn't bother either of them. Bella actually enjoyed the silence she rarely got it when she lived with Renee. Who constantly was making some sort of talk.

Bella also enjoyed they didn't go all crazy on school clothes shopping. Renee use to buy her dresses and shoes to match and Bella would accidentally lose them. With her dad it was easy she could wear jeans and hoodies. She enjoyed the laid back setting and homey feeling here.

" Are you ready for your first day?" Charlie asked as he cleared the table.

" Yes daddy. Just nervous what if they don't like me?" Bella asked.

Her dad placed the plates and turned around to face his daughter. " Oh sweetie. How can they not like you? You are the sweetest little girl and you have Leah with you and she will not let anyone be mean to you," Charlie said as he put his coat on.

" I know dad. " Bella said as she walked towards the front door.

Her father followed to the police cruiser and opened the back door for his daughter. She happily jumped into the car and he walked around to the front.

" Daddy I think when i am older I won't want to go to school in your police car," Bella said as she looked at her daughter.

" Well sweetie you have a long way to 16. Also you better never be in the back of police car for doing something bad," Charlie said seriously.

" You have nothing to worry about," she replied.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Bella looked out the window and watch the scenery change. She always enjoyed the ride to La Push.

" Sweetie we are here. Look whose waiting for you," Charlie said. He got out of the car to open his daughters door.

" Thank you daddy. I love you," Bella said as she hugged her father.

" I love you too honey. Now after school you will go home with Billy and Jacob. Then we can have dinner and go home," he said as he let go of his daughter.

" Bella its about time," Leah said as she stomped over to Bella.

" What are you wearing?" Bella asked her best friend. She was in a pink dress.

" Shut up. I lost a bet with Seth," She said annoyed.

" I can't believe you are wearing a pink dress," Bella said as she followed Leah into the school.

" Jacob and Seth already went to their class. So let's get to ours," Leah said as she grabbed her best friends hand. Leah knew Bella was going be scared and she didn't want that.

They walked into their class room and Bella looked around the room. It was a smaller room then the school in Phoenix's. There also were not that many students in there maybe a total of ten.

" This is small compared to my old school," Bella said to Leah.

" Oh dont worry Bee it will be okay," Leah said as she took a seat. Bella sat right next to her.

"Good morning and welcome to your first day of Third grade. I am your teacher, Ms. Smith, " she said to the class room.

Bella liked her she seemed a lot nicer then her previous teacher. She also was a lot younger then all her previous teachers. She had long dark hair and her eyes were a dark chocolate color.

" It looks like we have a new student with us today. Isabella Swan. Why don't you come up here and tell us about yourself. Then when you are done the rest of the class will introduce themselves," Ms. Smith said with a smile.

I looked at Leah who was nodding her head , " Go on Bee. I won't let them bite you."

Bella walked up to the front of the room and looked at her classmates. " My full name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to go by Bella. I live in Forks with my dad who is the Police Chief. My favorite animal is a wolf and I like the color purple," Bella said. She then looked at the teach to indicate she was done.

" Well it is very nice to meet you Bella. I am sure the school will be more then welcoming," Ms Smith said. " Leah why dont you go next?"

Leah stood up and walked to the front of the class. " You all know me My name is Leah. I hate wear dresses my stupid brother is why I have this on. Bella is my best friend so don't think about messing with her." with that Leah walked back to her seat.

The rest of the people went and introduced themselves but Bella and Leah were not paying much attention. Bella wasn't interested in making new friends as far as she is concerned she has enough friends.

" Okay class now I am going to partner you up with somebody in the room and give you a worksheet for you both to fill out. Now when I call the groups find you partner. Leah you will be with Erik. Bella you are with Paul," Ms smith said. She continued to go through the list.

" Gee Erik ? Can't Bee and I stay together?" Leah whined. The teacher just shook her head . " Good luck with Paul." With that Leah walked over to we're her partner is.

Paul took the sit Leah was sitting at. He was eyeing up Bella and then he smiled. " I have heard much about you. It seems like Jacob has taken quite an interest in you."

" Oh shush Paul. Let's get this stupid sheet over," Bella said frustrated.

" Oh lovely we get to know each other worksheet," Paul said with fake joy in his voice.

Bella looked down at the sheet. In fact it was a sheet to get to know each other. Bella knew Jacob didn't really like Paul but he wasn't sure why. Every time Bella would bring it up Jacob would get all defensive and tell her not to worry about it.

" What's your favorite color?" Bella asked Paul.

" It's blue. Yours in purple. I was paying attention to what you were saying. I am wondering what attracts Jacob to you," Paul said.

Bella looked at Paul and said , "I am sorry I don't see that question on this sheet."

Paul looked at her for a minute with a serious look then chuckled. " Well Iz i think you and I are going make great friends. Also read the sheet it says did out one interesting fact about the person. Why Jacob is head over heels for you is an interesting fact."

" Oh don't call me Iz! Quil and Embry call me Izzy," Bella said as she made a weird face.

" Well now I am calling you Iz. Deal with it. So next question what do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked her.

" I am only eight I don't know. I like to read, maybe a teacher but then again I don't like talking in front of groups of people. Maybe I will own a book store," Bella finally answered.

Paul was quickly writing down what she was sayin and to her surprise e had pretty neat handwriting for a boy. " I think you will make a good teacher. We will just have to get you over your fear of talking in front of people. I want to be someone who will help people. Maybe a cop who can protect them from people who are mean."

That surprised her. From the little information she knew about Paul is that he had a temper, but he didn't seem to have one now. He was actually pretty nice and seemed like he was an easy going person. She wouldn't question Jacob's judgement though even if he was only six.

" Paul, why dont you and Jacob get along?" Bella asked. She knew it wasn't any of her business but she wanted to know and Jacob wasn't willing to tell her.

" Does your life revolve around Jacob?" Paul asked angrily. His mood did a complete 180.

" No. Jacob is my best friend. I don't like when other people hurt him. Sorry for making you angry," Bella said in a whisper. She wouldn't make eye contact with him.

" Oh gee Iz I am sorry. Jacob and I don't see eye to eye. Maybe it's because he is six? Maybe it's because he has something's that I don't have," Paul mumbled.

Bella couldn't believe her ears. Why was Paul telling her this? He didn't know her, only for about 10 minutes.  
>" I'm sorry. Jacob has things you don't? Your jealous of little Jakie?"<p>

Paul looked at her and did this grin. "let's drop this conversation. Let's finish this sheet because Leah keeps looking over here like she's going to bite my head off. You know it's weird you two are best friends. Your the complete opposite of her."

Bella turned around to see Leah arguing with Erik. That is one thing she was good at. Bella turned back around and looked at Paul, " She's more then just my best friend. She is the sister I never had. Even when I live with mom and I didn't have many friends there Leah wrote to me almost every single day. She would tell me the latest stupid thing Jacob did. "

" Class go back to your normal seats," Ms Smith said.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Bella got to see Jacob at recess which made her day better. She explained how she forgo know Paul a little better. He didn't seem to like that, but he didn't say anything.

After school Bella, Jacob and Billy all walked back to the Black's residence. Which Jacob talked non stop about what they did today. Bella would say something every now and then.

" Bells I wish I was older," Jacob said.

" Why Jakie?" she asked.

Jacob wouldn't make eye contact with her. He was looking down at his feet. She realized for the first time today that he had shoes on when does he wear shoes?

" Because Bells I don't think you know this. I love you Bella," Jacob said in a whisper.

" I know Jakie you have been telling me that since when you were first able to say those words," Bella said with a smile.

" No you don't understand," He screamed at her. You could see the angry and hurt in his eyes.

" What?" she whispered back.

" Isabella will you marry me?" a six year old Jacob ask the only girl he has ever loved.

" Yes," Bella practically screams and jumps up and down .

" I see on movies that boys give the girls a ring. Here's a twisty tie we can put on your finger," Jacob says as he twisted it around his Bella's finger.

They walk into the kitchen where Billy and Charlie are talking about what kind of pizza to order. Billy looks at the two kids walking hand an hand with huge smiles on their faces.

" What's the smiles for?" Billy asked them.

" Jakie and I are getting married," Bella screamed.

Charlie looked at his over at his overly excited daughter and then to Jacob who wasn't letting go of Bella's hand.

" Is that the twisty tie from the bag of bread?" Billy asked his son.

" Yes," Jacob answered.

" So that's why the bread I just bought is hard?" Billy asked.

" You can't take her ring!" Jacob said.

Charlie just shook his head. Sometimes he didn't know what went through that boys head but at them same time he never planned on his only daughter to be engaged by the age of eight.

Charlie decided he would play along with them. " Welcome to the family son."

" Thank you Chief man," Jacob said proudly.

Billy gave Charlie a look that said are you freakin kidding me?

" What Old man? Bella isn't good enough to be your daughter in law," Charlie asked.

" That isn't what I am worried about. I am worried about being related to you," Billy said jokingly at his best friend.

The two kids ran off into the living room and start bickering about what to watch.

" I guess that didn't last long until their first fight," Charlie chuckled.

" Only it won't last long. Jacob will give in to what Bella wants," Billy chuckled.

" At least he learned young never to make your woman mad," Charlie said back to him.

He thought about all the fights him and Renee use to get into. He tried his best to bite his tongue on some of the things but seriously she was a bomb waiting to explode. He chuckled at some of the pointless fights they would get into. One being he bought the wrong type of toilet paper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews and basically just thanks for actually reading my story. I am kind of running out of idea's for this story here. I had a game plan, and I lost that game plan. If anyone has any suggestions maybe you could message me. I also am thinking about in the next chapter or maybe the chapter after that to skip a head a few years. any thoughts?**

_"But young love is adorable the kind where the boy will do anything to sit next to that girl that he has had his eyes on since the day he met her."_

**Chapter Eight: A wedding isn't just for Adults.**

To say that all Jacob and Bella's friends were surprised about their wedding for be a lie. Leah was just about as excited to being Bella's wedding as Bella was. Leah was even more excited when Bella said they didn't have to wear dresses. Although Sue insisted they should wear a dress, but Bella said it is her wedding and they can wear shorts if they wanted to. They had planned for it to be on First Beach. Billy were having the boys practice what they would be saying at the wedding. It would be one of the best days of their lives.

Charlie watched as his daughter and Leah were running around the house singing at the top of their lungs. They didn't sleep much last night too much excited for them. He actually enjoyed the loudness they were bringing. It has been far too long that small house of his was quiet.

"Daddy today is the day," Bella said with happiness in his voice. Charlie chuckled he never thought his daughter would get 'married' at the age of eight. Renee would have loved this event the children are planning. She would have to be in charge of the whole thing, and the girls would actually have to wear dresses regardless of if they wanted to or not. That was Renee though she had moments when she enjoyed things to be over the top girly. He wondered if when they were older if Bella and Jacob's real wedding would be this easy going.

"I know sweetie. Billy is helping the boys get ready, and Sue should be here shortly to help you girl sget ready," Charlie said as he placed his cup down.

"Don't worry daddy I am not going anywhere. I am going stay here for ever. Jakie and I will be married, but nothing changes. I am not going to be his maid," Bella said matter of fact. She didn't want to have to clean his room, do his laundry, make his food.

Charlie just laughed at his daughter. Of course he wasn't going to let his eight year old daughter move in with her so called fiancee, now that would be just bad parenting. Leah and Bella walked up the stairs to her room. She wanted to put on her wedding clothes.

"We have to have girl talk," Leah said smiling.

"Okay Lee what is on your mind?" Bella asked as she sat on her bed.

"You are getting married. You have to kiss Jay. The twins said when you are married and you kiss for the first time that is how a baby comes on your front door the next day," Leah said with a worried look on her face.

"What?" Bella whispered. She didn't want a baby. She couldn't believe that the twins didn't tell her, but then again she did believe it. Ever since their mother passed they basically shut her out. Bella tried being nice to them, but she just figured that they would come around, which they haven't yet.

"That is what the twins said," Leah said. Bella stood up from her bed and looked out the window. She saw Sue's car coming from down the street.

"I don't want a baby," Bella said with fear in her voice. Jacob himself was still a baby. Heck she was still a baby herself too.

"Well maybe the twins are messing with me. They haven't been their selves lately. They are not really excited about this wedding, or anything in general. They don't want to hang out with me because according to them I am a baby," Leah said angrily. Leah and the twins use to be inseparable but now they don't want anything to do with her. Leah was hurt but she still had Bella, and Bella was more then a best friend to her. Bella was the sister she never had. Bella was the girl who didn't judge her for climbing trees. Bella didn't judge her when she would prefer to play in the mud then playing dress up. Bella never once made her feel out of place.

"Lee I don't want a baby. I want to marry Jacob, but maybe I won't kiss him. Is Sammy coming?" Bella asked Leah. Leah's mood changed completely and she got a huge smile on her face. Sammy was her Prince Charming, but she will tell you those don't exist.

"Of course silly. Him Jared, and Paul. When did you and Paul become friends?" Leah asked. They both her Leah's mom coming up the steps.

Sue opened the door and saw both he girls sitting on Bella's bed. "Come on girls. We have to get you guys ready. The wedding is in a hour," Sue said smiling.

"We have our clothes on we are ready," Leah said smiling.

"You girls still won't wear a dress?" Sue asked them.

Both girls shook their head. "No thank you," Bella said.

"I thought so. How about these skirts I bought you girls. They are long and you can even wear shorts under them if you want to," Sue said. She saw Bella was thinking about the idea, and Leah was just sitting there. Leah knew she was going to end up in this light purple skirt.

"Ok mom," Leah said. Sue looked at her daughter surprised that she agreed so easily. "If the boys are looking nice, we have to look better."

Bella looked at Leah then laughed. There is the Leah she knew. She always had to do things better then the boys. She never wanted them to think she was weak and not capable of doing anything.

"Sue I have a question? The twins told the Lee that when Jacob and I kiss when we are married the next day a baby will be at the front door. Is that true?" Bella asked Sue. Bella wasn't making eye contact with her because it still made her feel a little uncomfortable.

Sue tried to hold back her giggles but it was too hard. That was the craziest thing she has ever heard of. "Oh god no sweetie. That is not true at atll."

Leah looked at her mom who was now busting out laughing and almost had tears coming out of her eyes that was until Leah asked her a question. "Where do baby's come from?"

Sue stopped laughing immediately after that question. She didn't want to explain that to Leah just yet. "Ask your don't try to grow up too soon. You are get one child hood there is no need to rush that trust me. Adult hood isn't all its cracked out to be. Enjoy your freedom but when you get hold you won't have it."

Both girls looked at Sue with confusion. "What do you mean? We don't have freedom now," Leah said.

Sue stared at both the girls. They both had no idea how their life would change when the boys start to phrase. They have no idea how important their place in the tribe will be. Sue hoped these girls would be able to handle all the responsibility that would come with that. Bella will need to support of her best friend, Leah, to get her through the troubling days. The alpha's imprint is such a hard role to play or that is at least what she has read in the journals of previous alpha imprints.

Bell would have the weight on her shoulders. " Don't worry about it now girls. When you are older trust me I will tell you. All three of us will sit down when the time is right, and talk. Bella I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You are my daughters best friend, you are practically her sister, which makes you my daughter. I hope you know that," Sue spoke from her heart.

"Thank you Sue," Bella said as she got up and gave Sue the biggest hug ever. Sometimes Bella wished her mother was level headed so they never left Forks. So she never had to leave her second family.

* * *

><p>Charlie wasn't like other parents and he was okay with that. Bella well she wasn't like other children, and Charlie loved that. He loved that his daughter is so easy going, and she hardly ever causes problems. He enjoys seeing his daughter laughing and smiling. He enjoys hearing her say I love you daddy and he loves having her here with him. He can protect her from the big bad world while she grows up.<p>

In fact the reason Charlie is so willingly to play along with this wedding is because it makes his only daughter so happy. Charlie knows when she becomes a teenager she isn't going to want to hang out with her old man. He just wants to enjoy the time they have together while she is still innocent. He knows when Jacob becomes of age that things will change, and he isn't looking forward to his daughter knowing those evil creatures exist.

Charlie couldn't give his daughter fancy birthday parties or even fancy things. Bella didn't seem to mind since she was easy going. Sometimes he wonder if she really didn't care or in her teenage years she will bring up something that he didn't do when she was younger. Charlie was so agreeable with this whole fake marriage to Jacob that Bella was actually surprised. Bella thought if anything he wouldn't be the one okay with it, that her mother would be.

"What are you thinking?" Sue asked Charlie. She pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I enjoy seeing her so happy. I am also thankful that you are here when I need advise on a girl," Charlie chuckled.

If it wasn't for Sue and Sara some summers he didn't know how he would get through with his daughter. He enjoyed fishing, and she didn't . They would tell him what little girls enjoy to do, and of course Bella would be the complete difference. She enjoyed taking a blanket outside in their yard, and reading a book.

"Oh what are friends for? Bella is a very special girl. She has a great support system, and when this kids get older they will need that support system," Sue said as she watched the children off in the distance.

"Just wait in about 20 years we will probably be doing this again, but that time will be for real. The day I give my little girl away to the man who would do anything to keep her safe," Charlie said as he looked at his daughter.

" Oh Charlie don't worry she will always be your little girl. The music is starting which means you and Bella will have to start walking down the aisle," Sue said as she walked to where the people were sitting.

Charlie looked over to where his daughter was stand at. She was smiling and talking to Leah. She had the biggest smile on her face, and Leah also had a huge grin on hers.

"Come on daddy," Bella called over to him.

Charlie walked over to his daughter ," Oh baby girl you look beautiful. I lvoe youso much sweet heart I hope you know that. I know I can't give you fancy things, and I am sorry for that."

Bella blushed at little bit before you started to respong, " Thank you daddy, and I love you too. I don't want fancy things. I have everything I could ever want."

Charlie smiled at his little girl. It was days like this when he really enjoyed being a parent. It was days that she says I love you too daddy that makes his life complete. Bella and Charlie started to walk a little bit when she tripped. Charlie caught her and said, "Don't worry sweet heart I will also be there to catch you."

Bella looked up at her dad and smiled. She knew he would always be there for her.

Bella looked to were Jacob was standing and surprisingly he was danced nicely. He had a pair of clean shorts on and a nice polo shirt, she didn't even know he owned those. Of course he didn't have shoes on. She didn't expect him too, but that is what she loves about her Jakie.

Bella walked a little faster then she probably should have but nobody really noticed. The only ones who would are the adults, and there are only four of those there. Charlie gave his daughter off to his future son in law.

Leah was Bella's maid of honor, and Quil was Jacob's best man. Quil and Embry flipped a coin to who would be actually be marrying them too. Quil was disappointment that Embry got to be the one to do this.

"Welcome Adults, and my friends we are here today so that ah," Embry said as he looked at Billy for help.

Billy mouthed to Embry _Isabella Swan can marry Jacob Black._

"Oh thats right. We are here today so that Izzy and Jay can be married by me. Do you two promise to love each other forever and ever," Embry asked them.

Billy just sat in the crowd shaking his head. Charlie was sitting next to him and slightly laughing. Bella rolled her eyes it didn't matter if she didn't like the name because him and Emmie like to call her that.

Bella look at Jacob then spoke ," Jakie I promise to love you forever and ever. I won't be your maid though, and right now I will keep my last name." The adults were laughing at this part.

"I promise to love you forever Bells. All other girls will have cooties. When you are sick though your daddy has to take care of you because I don't want to get sick too," Jacob said. Charlie chuckled at that one.

Embry went to talk but Leah beat him to it. "Listen here Jay if you ever hurt Bella I will hurt you. Us girls stick together. If you make her cry once I make you cry."

"Leah, what did I tell you? Keep your mouth shut, and threaten Jacob after they are done," Sue said shaking her head. Sometimes she wondered what goes through that girls head.

"Oh let it go Sue. She is speaking the truth," Charlie said smiling.

"Well you are now married, I guess you can kiss," Embry said as he covered his eyes.

"Your a baby sometimes," Leah said to Embry.

Bella kissed Jacob on his cheek and he blushed a little bit.

"Can we eat now?" Quil asked.

"Is that all you ever what to do? Eat. Gosh Quil," Leah said as she walked away from him.

"So much for Embry practicing," Billy said .

"This was the quickest wedding ever, and one of the amusing ones," Harry said.

They watched as all the kids decided to run into the ocean. Jacob was slashing Bella and Leah was behind Jacob splashing him back. Quil and Embry were running around like crazy kids. Sam, Jared and Paul were sneaking up on Leah to start splashing here. Seth was just watching all of it. Seth was one of the easy going kids. He hardly caused any problems.

"Oh god Leah. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sue screamed at her daughter.

"Taking this awful skirt off, and letting the fishies have it. Don't have a cow mother I have shorts on," Leah replied. Sue watched as her daughters skirt was taken by the wave. She was giggling.

"Well I just saw what it is going to be like when she is a teenager. If its this hard to keep skirts on her now can you image her teenage years. Oh lord what if she becomes a stripper. Our little girl a stripper, Oh where did we go wrong?" Sue asked looking at her husband.

"Oh babe don't worry. She will not be a stripper, and you know that. She gets all these from you though. Like mother like daughter," Harry sai.

"Do you see that?" Sue asked them.

Everyone looked at the water, and there were Sam and Leah holding hands. Sue couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well it looks like the love bug has bitten your daughter," Charlie said.

Jacob and Bella ran towards their parents.

"Dad do you Lee and Sammy right now?" Bella asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes sweetie I do," Charlie said.

"Chief Chuck, thank you for letting me marry Bella," Jacob said.

"Don't call me Chuck," Charlie grumbled. Billy was laughing so hard that tears were falling from his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

* Hey there guys! Thanks for all the awesome re views you people seriously rock! SO like I said before I planned on skipping a head a couple of years. I have decided to skip a head to about Eight years, that would make Jacob about 14, and Bella is 16.I know I jumped a lot of years in this. I just figured this is around the time Jacob and Bella would start seeing their relationship more then just friends deal. Plus I guess I need to bring the Cullen's around so that can trigger their gene. I know that Charlie is way different in the regular books but I believe if Bella grow up with her father they would have had a closer bond. I think Stephanie did an amazing job writing the books, I just would have had it different. Like Bella would have been with Jake instead of Edward.. *

**Chapter Nine: She's in love with the boy.**

Ugh Bella moaned to herself. She couldn't believe that she had over slept again. Charlie was defanietly going to kill her this time. This would be the third time this week, and it was only Wednesday. If she was late for school one more time this week that would be a detention, and Bella didn't fell like sitting in a warm room with a teacher who wears way too much prefume. She hurried up and jumped out of her bed, and grabbed a pair of jeans and t shirt off the chair. She darted into the bathroom for the quickest shower of her life. She knew if she wasn't ready by the time Charlie started the Cruiser there would be problems. She couldn't believe she was sixteen and her father still drove her to school. She had a part time job in Forks. A shop that sells outdoorsy things. Charlie loved it , him and Billy got discounts on fishing goods.

"Come on Bells," Charlie said impatiently. She knew he was going to be grumpy first she was late for curfew again last night. Honesty Charlie should know he says 11 that means 1130 to her.

"Seriously dad five minutes! That is all I need!" She shouted down the steps. She knew she only had time to quickly brush her hair, and grab her bag. Like it really matter though she wasn't trying to impress anyone. She wore her black Chuck Taylor's with a pair of dark jeans , a tank top and one of Charlie's flannel tops.

Charlie could hear her running into her room, and he chuckled to himself. It wasn't so long ago that she would have been up and ready now. She would be waiting on him, oh how the times have changed. Bella walked down the steps slowly, she was trying to stay out of the hospital this week. Charlie would offently joke that her hospital visits were what is keeping that hospital running.

"Running late?" Charlie asked her daughter.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Dad you already knew that. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Oh I don't know because I knew you were up way passed your bed time. I know you and that boy were talking until three am. What could you two possible have to say? You see him at school, you see him after school what happened from the ride from his house to ours? Also somebody was late again for curfew any idea who that would be? " Charlie asked. In all honesty he didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"Dad you seriously don't understand girls. We were talking about the bon fire if you must know. Everyone is going be should know by now 11 actually means 11:30 and its not like it was on purpose. We were watching the Friday the 13ths and I fell asleep." Bella responded as she walked out the front door. She had a can of Mountain Dew in one hand, and Cherry pop tarts in her other. She thought maybe tomorrow she would wake up early and actually make bacon and pan cakes for breakfast. She needed to suck up to her father so she wouldn't be ground for the big bonfire. She knew for a fact that Jacob was going ask her to go as a date. Embry informed her.

"I don't even want to start understanding girls. You know if you keep this up I will have to pull the parent card and take your cell phone away from you," Charlie said. He hated pulling the parent card on his daughter. She got straight A's and barely ever got in trouble.

"Oh dad I can't believe you just said that. I cant wait until I can afford a car," Bella said as she sat in the front seat.

"Good luck with that. " Charlie said as he turned on the car.

"Daddy you'll be at the bonfire right?" Bella asked her dad.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else. You know sweetie that isn't a very healthy breakfast for a growing girl," her dad said. That is the last thing she needed a lecture about whats healthy and whats not.

"And wanting to eat at the diner every night is healthy?" Bella fired back at her father. She knew why they went there at least twice a week. She knew her dad had a crush on the waitress, even if he wouldn't admit to it yet. They constantly flirted, and she actually liked that her father was interested in someone. She knew how hard it was when Renee up and left.

" Okay Bells you win this one. Are you cooking tonight or we ordering?" he asked.

"Tonight i guess I will cook for us. I think Billy, Jacob, and probably Leah, and Seth will be at the house. I guess Harry and Sue are going out for a date night," Bella said.

"Alright sweetie you better get out of the car before Embry pulls you out of the car. Hey wheres Jacob?" dad asked.

"I don't know," I said as I got out of the cruiser.

"Hey Chief Swan," Embry said.

"Oh son I told you a million times, Charlie is just find," Charlie said as he pulled away.

"So I know for a fact today is the day, "Embry said as he placed his arm on Bella shoulders.

Bella smiled, " Where is he now? Are you wearing cologne?"

Embry blushed a little bit, "He is talking to some new girl, and yes I do happen to be wearing some cologne. Why does that make you want me more then your Jakie."

Bella giggled, "Oh you shush. I guess I am going go into the school and find Jacob and this so called new girl."

Bella pushed Embry arm off of her shoulder. The whole school knew Jacob and Bella were meant to be together. They also knew that each other were off limits to anybody else.

* * *

><p>Jacob was waiting for Bella by her locker like he did everyday. She always was late now a days, and he knew mostly it was his fault. He decided today was the day that he would ask her. Embry said that he knew she would say yes so there was nothing to be nervous about. He married her when they were six, so a date should be easy.<p>

"Excuse me, would you be able to point me in the right direction to the main office?" A girl from behind asked him. He was so caught up in his thought at first he didn't really hear her, but he felt the tapping on his shoulder. He knew if it was Bella she would have jumped on his back.

Jacob turned around to see who was asking for the main office. That is when he realized she must be the new girl." Ah sure I guess I could show you the way to the main office." He would just have to ask Bella later. He looked at the girl, she had a medium brown color, and for some reason she had purple highlights. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either. She had a skirt on with high heels. That made him laugh a little bit. He could see it now when Bella decided to wear high heels there would be a problem with that. She would be on her face more then on her feet.

"Oh thank you that is so nice of you. My name is Shaelynn. My family and I actually just moved here , we arrived last night. I am sorry I am babbling, when I am nervous I babble," Shaelynn said as she looked at the ground.

"Its okay. There is nothing to be nervous about, everyone here is nice," Jacob replied. "Why did you and your family decided to move to La Push. We really don't get many new kids." That was true the last new kid they got was Bella and she wasn't even that new since majority of the school knew her.

"Time for a change. My ah family is kind of screwed up, I guess would be a good way to put it," she said. She was still looking at the ground.

"Isn't everyones family just a little bit screwed up?" Jacob asked. He knew his family wasn't prefect. His sisters up and left when they reached 18 not so much as a good bye. They packed up in the middle of the night and left. They sometimes call if they aren't too busy but really he hasn't heard from them from a while. His dad is a complete mess still after the whole thing that happened with Sara and then the girls leave. Thankfully Charlie, Sue, and Harry are around to help cheer him up.

She laughed, "Well my parents got a divorce. My dad , brother, and I moved here to La Push. While my mother and baby sister moved to Hollywood to chase some dream she had for my baby sister," Shaelynn said. She was looking at Jacob to see his expression.

"Well at least you were smart and came here. Although I can tell you it will not be as entertaining around here as it may be in LA," Jacob said. He was getting looks from his classmates. That were not good looks either.

"I hope this isn't too direct, but what do they feed you La Push guys. You guys are so tall," She asked.

Jacob thought about it for a minute, and Bella has told them multiple time they were tall, and they all just strugged it off. Its weird to hear someone else to say it. "Maybe its the water?"

She laughed, "Okay. So anything I should know about La Push? Like where are the hang out spots?"

Jacob rubbed his head. There really were not hang out spots. "Most people hang down at First beach, but if you surf the waves are so much better at Second Beach. Its a good thing you live on the reservation though, I mean if you surf because Second Beach you have to live here. Although they make some exceptions," Jacob said. Bella seemed to enjoy the surrounds of Second Beach ever so often. It was much more low key and a lot less people.

" I don't surf. I never actually tried it before but I doubt I would be any good at it," she said as she pushed her hair behind her ear. She gave him a smile. That is when he noticed her eyes this time. They were a dark chocolate or so he thought they were. It was hard to tell in the lighting.

"Well I am sure somebody around here will teach you. It passes the time, unless you go into Forks. They have a pretty decent diner, and a small movie theater. They don't really play the newest movies out there, you would have to go to Seattle or something for that. It looks like we are here at the main office," Jacob said as he pointed to the door. All he really wanted to do was go find Bella. He looked at the clock and knew he wouldn't have time to find Bella, and would have to go to class.

"Oh thanks a lot. I guess I will see you around," She smiled. He watched as she walked into the office and then he turned around and headed to class. He hated that he missed Bella this morning. It made him feel uneasy.

Jacob pulled out his cell phone that Bella insisted he needed. Bella insisted the whole group actually needed cell phones to keep in touch. Every summer she would fly to where ever her mother and Phil were living, and the cell phones actually helped. Of course she would only be gone two weeks out of the summer, but it was still torture.

_I am sorry Bells. I met to meet u ur locker. C u after 1st period dnt be mad pls. _

He shook his head, all he wanted to do was ask the girl of his dream out finally. He failed miserable at that because the new girl needed help. Him being Jacob wasn't able to turn her around. Ugh Billy and teaching him manners.

Jacob walked into his first class, and walked towards Embry and Quil. They were both whispering and then stopped when Jake walked up to them.

"Did you ask her?" Embry asked.

"No. There is a new girl at the school and she needed help to the main office. So I showed her how to get there, sadly it took longer then I thought. I didn't get a chance to see Bella this morning. I texted her but she still has responded to me, so who knows," Jacob said as he sat down. He was frustrated.

"Was she hot?" Quil asked as he shoved the last part of his pop tart in his mouth. Sometimes he didn't know why he was friends with these two. Well Embry was at least a little bit saner then Quil, but that really isn't saying much.

Embry elbowed him in the stomach. Quil started to cough and gave Embry a nasty look. "Dude you know Jacob won't answer that. He only has eyes for Izzy and he chickened out again. Dude seriously if you don't ask her out, I may have to."

"Embry that isn't funny. You know Bells would say no," Jacob replied as he gave him a nasty look. He knew they were only kidding but still if Jacob didn't ask her out maybe some guy would. He couldn't let that happen.

That is when the girl who he walked to the office just walked it. This meant they would be in the same classes, Oh this was going be a long day. She smiled at him and walked to the teacher to hand her a piece of paper. Jacob looked down at his desk.

"Is that her man?" Quil asked.

"Yes." was all Jacob replied. He picked up his cell phone again and there was nothing from Bella. So he decided to text Leah. He knew they had all their classes together.

_Lee is Bells with you?_

"Are you texting Izzy again?" Embry asked.

"Dude she is hot. Why didn't you tell us how hot she is? Look at those legs," Quil said.

"Man you are drooling. I am sure she will find that attractive. Shut your mouth," Embry said as he hit Quil's head with his hand.

"Class quiet it down. It seems like we have a new student in our class. Why don't you introduce yourself, and tell us a little about yourself then you can take the open sit next to Jacob Black," the teacher said

"Dude she likes you," Quil said.

Jacob just shook his head. He didn't care because he had eyes for one girl only.

"Hi. My name is Shaelynn, but most people call me Shae. I just moved here with my older brother and father. I enjoy running, and at my old school I did dance. That is really about it," Shaelynn said.

She walked towards Jacob and was still smiling. Jacob felt his phone vibrate and opened it so the teacher couldn't see what he was doing. He was hoping Bella would have text him back, but it was only Leah.

_Jay I am with Bee. You have explaining to do later. People r talkin bout u & sum new girl_

He slammed his phone shut. He can't believe this was happening. Today was the day he finally grew a set to ask Bella out, and these stupid people had to start some kind of rumors about him and Shae.

"Hey Jake. Its nice to actually know a face around here," she said as she sat down.

"These two boys over there are Embry and Quil. Quil is the one who is covered in drool," Jacob said as he pointed to his friends.

"Hi ya boys I am Shae," she said as she waved to them.

"Dude Izzy text me. She is mad," Embry said. Jake grabbed Embry's phone out of his hand to read what it said.

_Emmie what the hell is goin on w/ Jake n new girl. sum girl came up to me and said they were flirting. He asked her to the bonfire?_

"Ugh. Now what?" Jake asked as he rubbed his head. He didn't ask that girl out, and why would people start this kind of drama. It wasn't like he was nervous enough.

"What why did Izzy text you and not me? What the heck? We are friends too," Quil said. Quil was looking at his phone and then put it back in his pocket.

"Yeah but you also have a big mouth. And you two aren't even that close. You just go to her house so she can cook for you. I actually help her, and we actually talk," Embry said.

"If I helped we would never eat because the food would taste awful," Quil replied.

"Whose Izzy? Your girlfriend?" Shae asked.

"Haha yeah right. Girlfriend. that is funny," Quil said.

"Oh so you don't have a girlfriend?" she asked Jake.

Quil looked at Embry who was just staring at Jake. How was he going to answer this one. Technically he didn't have a girlfriend, but this kind of proved that Quil was right she does have a crush on him and this wouldn't turn out good. The real question was does Jacob have a crush on her?

"Ah no I am single at the moment," he replied.

"Well maybe this weekend you can show me around La Push and maybe Forks," she asked. She blushed a little bit.

"Dude what about the thing Saturday night. Oh and the thing Friday night. Also not to be rude Shae but you don't get to call her Izzy she may freak out. She is Bella to everyone else," Embry said.

"Shae I would love to be currently this weekend isn't going be any good. You see I have this girl I have a crush on , and I am asking her out this weekend. There is a big party on the beach Friday night and then Saturday there is the bonfire," Jacob finally said. He hoped she could take the hint that he didn't like her like that. Hopefully she would drop the flirting act.

They watched as disappointment came across Shaelynn's face. Jacob didn't want to hurt her, but he also didn't want her to get the wrong impression. He didn't want her to thinks he had a thing for him, because he had eyes for one girl only, Bella. Who was currently not speaking to him for who knows why.

"I can show you around. We usually camp out on the beach on Friday night. It is a huge party. I am sure the girls wouldn't mind if you hung out with them too," Quil said.

Jacob was giving Quil death glares. Jacob and Embry both realized how awful that idea was. Especially with Leah who isn't too keen on having new people join their little group.

"I don't want to make any problems plus I doubt my dad will let me stay out on the beach if boys are sleeping there too," Shae said.

"Oh your dad is like that?" Quil asked.

"Quil shush. You know its different with all of us because we are grow up together and the parents are best friends. That is the only reason why Bella basically lives at Jacob's on the weekends," Embry said as he shoved Quil's shoulder.

"So this ah group of yours. There are a lot of girls?" She asked as she bit her lips. She didn't have many friends that were girls at her old school. They all thought she was weird, and just left her be.

"Well there is just Leah, and Bella actually. The rest are Sam who is Leah's boyfriend, Jared, Paul, us three and then Leah's younger brother Seth. Sometimes there are kids from Forks. Like Bella works at the store in Forks and the owner has a son about her age. He and his friends sometimes hang out with us too. Mostly though its us," Jacob answered. He didn't want to give her a lot of information because he didn't trust her. There was something weird about her and he couldn't figure it out.

"Oh Bella works in Forks? I didn't think a lot of people worked off the reservation that is pretty neat," Shae said.

Embry looked at Jacob before answering, "Well Bella doesn't live on the reservation. She just has been going to school with us since she was what eight? It is a special case I guess."

"Oh. So she lives in Forks but goes to a Native American school. How did that happen?" Shae asked.

"It doesn't matter if she lives on Forks she belongs here just like any other kid. She was practically raised in La Push, not that it is any of your business. We are very protective of our friends and most importantly if you ever met Leah you should probably not talk. She is hot headed and will do anything to protect her friends especially when Bella is practically her sister," Embry said.

"Oh thank god saved by the bell. I will see you later," Jake said as he got up and raced to the door. He wanted to meet up with Bella. He had to explain about this stalker girl.

He was walking with Quil,and Embry to meet Bella at her locker. Sadly, Shae couldn't take a hint because she was following them.

"Seeing as it is my first day would one of you care to walk me to my next class?" Shae asked as she flashed a smile.

"I can't I am meeting Bella," Jacob hurried up to answered.

"Oh good. I would love to meet her. I am sure we will get along so well," Shae said.

"Oh I am sure you wont," Embry mumbled.

Sam and Leah were holding hands as Bella and Paul were walking next to them. Paul was laughing about who knows with him. Bella looked confused and sad. Her eyes met Jake's and he could see the hurt. He didn't like hurting her. He didn't like that Paul was walking way too close to Bella. Jacob accepted many years that Paul and Bella are just friends but that doesn't mean he likes it. He should be there next to Bella. He should be the one trying to make her smile and laugh, not Paul.

"Jay I don't think right now is a good time," Leah spoke up first. Sam let go of her hand and stepped back. Leah was standing slightly in front of Bella whose eyes looked a little red and puffy. It killed Jake to see her like this.

"Listen Lee I have to explain . What ever she heard wasn't true. I didn't do anything with Shae, and I don't plan on it either," Jacob said. Jacob has never lied to Bella, he never had a reason to and he wasn't going to start today. He needed her to know that she was his world. That he was in love with her since they were little.

Bella was looking behind Jacob to were Shae was standing. Shae was giving Bella a nasty look. Bella sighed and Paul was still standing close to her. She thought of Paul as her big brother, and he thought of her as his little sister. He wasn't about to let some new girl cause problems for his little sister.

"Oh and you expect me to believe that when she is standing right there? Really Jacob Black. I thought you were going ask me out this weekend, but clearly I was wrong. I was also stupid I guess for believing you actually may want to be with me," Bella snapped back at Jacob. Jacob was shocked that this was coming from his Bells. He didn't even get a chance to explain the situation and here she is jumping to conclusions.

This was the first real fight they actually had. Normally they would have stupid fights about what to watch on TV or what they wanted to do or eat. Nothing that ever mean Bella cry. Bella didn't like feeling jealous of some girl she didn't know. She wasn't one to jump to judging people but she was hurt.

"Hi I am Shaelynn. I am sorry that you and Jacob here are fighting but I want you to know that I mean no harm. He is just showing me around since it is my first day," Shaelynn said as she faked a smile.

Leah was looking at her. "Well I don't really care what your name is. Its not like you are really going be hanging out with us anyways. You see that boy, Jake, well he belongs to this girl Bella. I don't like when some random person comes between my sister and my best friend. You cause problems, I can already tell you are no good, and I don't even know you. So how about you got hop off to your next class and leave Jake a lone. That is my nice warning because I can guarantee next time I will not be so kind."

"I do believe you are mistaking, actually. You may have ran this little group for all this time, but I can tell you that I am here to stay. As for you Bella I will be seeing you this weekend at the beach for the party and then the bonfire. I also promise you that Jake here would rather be with me then you. I mean look at the way you dress. I am not even sure you know your a girl or if you are boy," Shae said as she walked away.

"Bitch," Paul said.

"Bells please talk to me. I can promise you that I don't like her. I don't want to even be around her. I can promise that I was coming to your locker this morning to ask you to the bonfire. I wanted to walk on the beach under the moon light. I wanted our first real kiss to be there. That where I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend once and for all. Then she shows up and I don't know what I did. She decided to cause issues with me, and now she is trying to hurt the people I love," Jacob finally said.

He looked at Bella whose cheeks were as red as an apple. "Bella I love when you blush. I love when you smile, and I love hearing your laugh. This isn't how I wanted any of this to be, and I am not even that romantic. I wanted to ask you out now for so long but I was chicken , I guess. Isabella Marie Swan will you go to the bonfire with me as my girlfriend?"

"Oh it is about time you grew a set to ask her. Damn man I thought I was going to have to ask her out for you," Paul said.

"Oh shush before I use that name you hate. Of course Jacob I would love to be your girlfriend and more importantly I would love to go with the bonfire with you. That Shae girl don't worry about her I am sure Lee and I can figure something out," Bella said.

** So what did you guys think? Some new drama involved...,,.. Also the next chapter will be the party on friday night, and the bonfire.. There will be more of Shaelynn and her brother will make an appearance next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**** Hey guys thanks again with the reviews! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Ten: Save your drama for your mama.**

****Charlie was standing by Bella's bedroom door debating if he should wake her up or if he should just have Paul wake her up. Charlie knew his daughter wasn't a morning person especially since she has been staying up late at night talking to Jacob. He over heard in their conversation last night that Jake finally asked her out, and she said yes. His little girl was growing up, and he had to accept the fact that someday Jacob will be his daughters whole world. He hoped he would have some more time to cherish the moments with his daughter, but this new chapter in her life will make her happy.

"Bells don't let me regret letting you stay home today and for letting Leah come over later on.I know you girls have to go to the store for the bonfire tonight, and for your little beach party tonight. You know the one you think your father doesn't know about," Charlie said. He finally decided he should be the one to wake her up, since Paul is telling her the bad news.

Bella was still half asleep when he was talking but that made her jump up. "I knew you knew. Daddy I was going tell you but I wasn't sure how you would like the idea." Bella was biting her lip, she must not be in trouble because he still let her stay home. She never kept things from him, because surprising Charlie was a pretty easy going father. He trusted Bella to make the right decisions. He knew his daughter had a good head on her shoulders, and she had amazing friends who wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Well sweetie you should probably go brush your teeth, and maybe run a brush through your hair," Charlie said as he looked at his daughter. She looked back at him a bit confused. Then she looked over at her alarm clock and saw it was still very early.

"Why daddy? Its six am you said I could stay home," She whined. She did a big yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh I know you aren't going to school today sweetie. It seems that Paul doesn't realize it is six am. He is down stairs waiting for you, something about having to talk to you," Charlie said as he rubbed his forehead. Bella always referred to Paul as her big brother, and everyone knew she only had feelings for Jacob. Charlie also liked the idea of someone being home with his baby girl when he had to go to work. He knew she was sixteen but still that is his baby. He also trusted Paul with Bella's life. Paul grow up a lot over the years, and Charlie was proud of him. Sometimes he thought of Paul as the son he never had.

"Ugh. What is he doing here," she asked as she sat up in her bed. The last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed at six am when all she really wanted to do was sleep. She need to catch up on the sleep she wasn't getting.

" I don't know sweetie," Charlie said as he walked out of her room. He would let Paul tell Bella what is going on. As for Charlie he had to get to work early and help search for a missing person.

Bella jumped out of her bed, and ran towards the bathroom she got a quick shower put on fresh pj's and started to head downstairs. She could hear Charlie and Paul talking about something, probably the latest sporting event. Bella finally made it to the kitchen, and glared at Paul. Paul just smiled at her. He knew she wasn't a morning person, but this was important.

"Okay well its time to get to work. Bye sweetie enjoy your day off, and good luck Paul," Charlie said as he walked out the door.

"You are the reason I am up too damn early. Do you realize this?" Bella asked Paul as she opened the refridge to get some eggs.

"Iz we need to have a serious talk. Have you heard from Leah last night?" Paul asked.

Bella looked at him for a minute. "No why what happened?" She started to panic, maybe something happened to Seth.

"Don't panic, but we are going get some breakfast then you are going change into some clothes. We are going go to La Push and help them search for Sam. Leah has been up all night same with Sue, and Harry. Jacob, Embry and Quil are going to school something about an exam they can't miss. Jared is down there search too. So why don't we just eat some pop tarts and head back down there," Paul said.

Bella stared at him for a minute then she started to sob. Sam is missing. Oh god poor Leah, how is she even dealing with this. Bella felt like a horrible person because she was sleeping instead of being in La Push where people needed her the most. She felt like she let everyone down. She just started to cry, how could Sam be missing?

"Shh Bella. Let it all out now, because when we hit La Push I need you to be strong. Lee is a complete mess they can't find him anywhere. I need you to be strong for her okay?" Paul asked her.

She shook her head up and down, and then went up to her room to change. She checked her cell phone and sure enough there were missed calls from Leah, and Paul. She knew she had to be strong for her best friend, and she prayed they would find Sam alive.

"Paul I am the biggest idoit every. I can't believe I had my phone on silent last night. I screwed up. I let you guys down I am so sorry," Bella yelled down to Paul.

She started to call Leah's cell phone. She hoped Leah would answer it, and Bella could tell her they are coming to help.

"Bella?" Leah answered. She sounded like she has been crying all night long. She sounded frustrated, and confused.

"Oh Lee Lee I am so sorry. I am the biggest idoit in the whole world, and I am the worst friend. Paul just told me, and we are on our way to help you guys. I am so sorry," Bella said.

"Oh Bee don't worry about it. All that matters is you are coming now. I don't know what happened. He was fine at school yesterday, then last night we were suppose to have dinner at the diner and he never showed up. I went to his house and he wasn't there. Of course his mother was no help she doesn't know where he is at. She doesn't even care that he is missing. We have been searching the woods. I am scared I can't lose him," Leah cried into the phone.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry we are going to find him. He will be okay. I will see you in about fifteen minutes," Bella said.

"Thanks Bee," Leah said before she hung up.

"Pauly lets go. I am ready," Bella said as she reached the bottom of the steps. She grabbed her coat and put a pretend smile on her face.

" When we are searching in the woods you are with me. Got it?" Paul asked Bella. She knew he wouldn't let her wonder around by herself even if she did know the woods.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why he was so over protective of her. It's not like he is really her older brother, they are the same age. "Paul I think sometimes you forget we are the same age. I wont leave your side master."

"Master Paul I like the sound of that," he chuckled. Bella rolled her eyes and slapped him. She put on her coat and walked out to Paul's truck. He was in love with this truck it was his baby. People were not aloud to eat in the car or drink anything. He washed it like once a week.

"You know Pauly I think I figured out why your relationships don't work. Maybe its because you are in love with your truck. There is no room in your heart for a girl," Bella suggested as they started their way to La Push.

"So we are going talk about my love life? Really?" He asked. He chuckled, Paul wasn't ready to be tied down to one girl. He wanted to play the field.

"Its not like I have one. Currently the guy I like is in school with the she witch. God I forgot that she would be there with him. Crap Paul," Bella said as she put her hands up to her head. She knew Shaelynn was going to try something stupid, and Bella wouldn't be there to say anything. She had to trust Jacob, her boyfriend. She smiled at the face that Jacob was her boyfriend, finally. Although they didn't have their official first date yet, but she was okay with that. She wasn't big on the dressing up, and getting all done .

"Oh you know he doesn't like her. You have nothing to worry about. Incase you are wondering I have Quil, and Embry watching out for him," Paul said. He saw Bella smile a little bit. He was always doing something like that to make sure she didn't get hurt. She was grateful that he was always there for her, and she wouldn't have it any other way. When they were younger Jacob use to say Paul had a crush on Bella. As they grow up their friendship was more like a brother and sister relationship. Paul was too much of a play boy for Bella.

"I am not worried about him. I am worried about her. You saw her the other day, she was stalking him. She wants him, and I hope he doesn't give in," Bella whispered. She always feared for the worst.

"Oh trust me Iz he won't even dare. I threaten him," Paul said as he smiled to himself.

"You did what?" She asked. She couldn't believe he would do that to Jacob. Jacob was his friend too.

"You are my little sister and I have to protect you from boys. I am doing my duty and protecting you. I also would love a reason to punch him in the face. I don't know why but for some reason I just want to punch him once," He answered honesty.

Bella shook her head and took out her phone.

_Heading to La Push Jakie. Helping Lee. Stay away from Shae._

"Isn't it weird we get two new students then all of a sudden Sam goes missing. He isn't the type of kid to up and leave. He has no reason to leave, I mean he is in love with Leah. EveIsn't weird?" Bella asked. She was looking out the window hoping she would see Sam.

"Bella don't put that thought in Leah's head because you know what she will do. She won't think and she will go after Shae. We need to stay positive for Leah," Paul said.

They finally arrived in La Push Paul pulled by Leah's house. She hurried up and jumped out of his truck and ran into their house.

"Leah you here?" Bella shouted. She ran up the steps to Leah's room and she wasn't there.

"Come on Paul she isn't here they must be out looking for her," Bella said as she walked out of their house.

Paul grabbed his cell phone from the truck and called Leah.

"Hey Leah its Paul where are you guys?" he asked.

"Walking back to the house. I will meet you there in like five minutes," she said.

Paul hung up the phone and walked towards their porch. He was worried Sam wasn't the type of guy to just disappear. Maybe he was kidnapped but then again there was no signs of kidnapping, but his mother isn't even worried. Maybe she is involved some way.

"Paul what are you thinking?" Bell asked.

He looked over to Bella, "I am thinking that this is going be a long weekend and the camp out and bonfire are cancelled until we can find Sam. I don't understand where he could have gone."

Bella was just about to speak but then she saw Leah walking towards the house. Her mother and father were behind her, and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked exhausted, but everyone knew the last thing she would do was get some sleep. Her cheeks were damp with the tears she had been crying. Bella ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Lee. How you doing?" Bella asked.

"Not good Bee. Not good at all. My boyfriend is missing and his insane mother doesn't even care. Then again why would she, she never cared about him. Mom and dad say I need to take a nap but I just want to go out looking for him," Leah responded.

"Come on Lee why don't you go inside get a nice hot shower and rest for a few hours. Bella and I can go out thereand look for him, but you need rest," Paul said.

"I want to be out there with everyone searching for him. I need to find him," Leah said in a whisper as she began to cry again.

This time Paul pulled her in a hug, and was letting her cry on his shoulders. "Shh Leah everything will be will find him think positive."

Paul and Bella walk towards the woods while their best friend rest for a few hours. They were shouting his name for about an hour and still no sign of him. Bella was tripping like usually, but she hadn't got injured yet. She had a feeling Sam wasn't in the woods, and that if he didn't want to be found then he won't be able to be found. She always knew this weekend she had to be there for her sister. Leah needed Bella, and she would be there for her.

"Ugh Paul what if we never found him? What if he is gone forever? What the hell is Leah going to do, and how the hell is she going to over come this?" Bella asked.

"I don't know Bella. You can't think like that, we are going to find Sam. Everything will be okay, maybe he just needed some time away from here," Paul suggested.

That is when Bella's phone started going off. She looked at the screen it was Jacob texting her. She debated on looking at it. She had more important things to worry about and wasn't sure she could handle anymore drama. She should have just ignored the text message, but she didn't. Seeing his name made her heart skip a beat.

_Bells you won't believe what happened at school today. We need to talk._

"Paul this doesn't sound too good, and I don't think I can handle any other bad news," Bella whispered. She knew this involved the new girl, and she knew it wasn't good. She felt her heart sink, and her eyes were getting watery.

"Oh Iz not the water works. Come here," Paul said. He pulled her into a hug and just held her for a few minutes. He let her cry until she finally stopped. He hated seeing her upset, and he hated seeing Leah hurting. He felt that it was his job to protect this two girls from the world, and hated when he wasn't able to. Those girls were his family since his mom and dad were much of anything.

His mom left when he was younger saying she couldn't handle being a mother, and his dad while he got himself killed. He was too hurt when his wife up and left that all he did was drink until he passed out. Then one morning he just never woke up. Bella, and Leah were there for him, and they actually understood him. He wasn't sure when they became his family, but he knew that he had to protect his little sisters. For the most part Leah hardly needed Paul to stand up for her since she was able to take care of herself, but Bella had her moments where he had to step up. He didn't mind.

Bella wiped her tears away and put on a fake smile. She grabbed her phone and text Jacob back.

_What happen?_

She put her phone back in her pocket and continued to walk following Paul through the woods. She would manage to trip ever so often but Paul was there to catch her. She hated how clumsy she could be, but over the years she managed to get use to it. She knew the woods like it was the back of her hand. She was raised here which was good for her.

"Paul Bella is that you?" A voice called out.

Paul looked at Bella then decided to answer the voice, "Yeah."

They continued to walk into the direction the voice was coming. Bella knew the voice sounded familiar but it sounded so far away she didn't know who it was.

"Jared any luck?" Bella asked as she ran to him. Paul kept a close eye on her making sure she wouldn't trip and kill her self. Jared looked just as tired as Leah, and Bella was starting to wonder how these people manage to look all night, and most of the morning, and are still looking. They need to go home and get some rest.

"No there is nothing. No trace of him anywhere. It doesn't make any sense, Paul. I mean his truck is still at his mom's, and there are no foot prints, or tire tracks. Its like his disappeared. Leah said they didn't have a fight or anything, and he wasn't acting any different. This is really weird, and Sam isn't the type of guy who would worry the whole reservation, " Jared said.

" Maybe we should get back to Leah. She is going need her friends, and I think it maybe some time before we find out what happened to Sam," Bella said. She hated to admit it but she didn't think Sam wanted to be found. Maybe he finally got so fed up with this place that he decided to leave.

"Ah Bella is that your phone ringing?" Jared asked.

She reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone. She got a huge smile on her face when she saw it was Jake.

B- Jakie shouldn't you be in school. Paul said you had a huge test

J- We need to talk Bells. I have to tell you something before you hear it from someone else.

B- What happened? Are you okay?

J- I was talking and Shae kissed me. I didn't want her too I swear Bells I wouldn't do that to you. Not when I just got you. Sweetie you have to believe me.

B- What?

J- Its not like I wanted her too Bells you have to believe me. I wouldn't do this to us you mean way to damn much to me. This girl is crazy, and I didn't kiss her back.

B- I have to go.

Bella hung up and dropped the phone on the ground before she fell to the ground too. She was crying, and she felt like her heart was taken from her and stomped all over. Paul bend down next to her giving Jared a weird look.

"Bella whats wrong?"Jared asked.

"She kissed him. She kissed Jake," Bella sobbed out. She was angry she wanted to march to the school and kick this girls ass. Who the heck does she think she is that she can go and kiss someone else boyfriend.

Paul picked Bella off the floor, and Jared grabbed her phone. They were walking out of the woods, and taking her home. Jared looked at Bella's phone that keep ringing.

"I don't want to talk or see him right now," Bella whispered as she cried. She knew he doesn't like her, and that he didn't want her to kiss him, but still it hurt.

"Hey Jake it's Jared," Jared said into Bella's phone.

"Where is she?" he asked angry.

"Wow there buddy. She doesn't want to talk or see you right now. Give her some time, Paul and I are going take her home. She will call you when she is ready," Jared said before he hung up her cell phone.

"So not only is Sam missing we have some crazy bitch trying to steal Bella's boyfriend. This is going to be a long day," Paul mumbled.

They finally reached Leah's house, and Bella had finally stopped crying and was trying to be strong. She wanted to go and spend some time with Leah.

"Leah?" She called out.

"Upstairs Bee," she replied.

Bella walked up the stairs, and into Leah's room. She was sitting on her bed holding her pillow. Her eyes were still red, and puffy. She had tissues all around her, and she was staring at a picture of her and Sam. They both had huge smiles on their faces, it was the night that he told her he loved her. She was the happiest then.

"We aren't going to find him. I have a gut feeling, Bella. I don't know what I am going to do if I lose him. I don't think I will ever be happy again if he doesn't come back," Leah spoke.

"He is coming back. He loves you so much Leah. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you, and I know when we find him he will explain everything to you," Bella said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

Leah cried into Bella's shoulder for awhile, before she finally cried herself to sleep. Bella was glad Leah would finally catch a few hours of sleep. Today and until they find Sam, Bella won't bring up the incident that happened at school today. She didn't need to take on Bella's problems too. Bella would put on a smile, and deal with Jacob and that crazy girl later.

Bella knew deep down Jacob wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and this wasn't even his fault. She just needed time to deal with all this stuff that happened. Sam missing, Leah crying. Leah hardly ever cried, and if she did she would let people see it. Only a few people saw her cry before, and they were not for something stupid. The first time was when her grandmother passed away. Even then it was only Leah's family, and Bella who saw her crying. She was close to her grandmother, and it was hard on her.

Bella must of dozed off while she was sleeping because she woke up a few hours later. She looked and saw that Leah was still sleeping. Bella decided she would walk down to their kitchen and get Leah some food. She needed to eat and stay strong for the week that was coming. They would go back out and make posters, and fliers with Sam picture on them. They would hang them everywhere hoping someone would see him.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter doesn't have much Jacob and Bella but the Cullen's do make a visit and this chapter. I am sorry it took so damn long to put a chapter up, every time I had it almost completed it wouldn't save, and I lost majority of the work. So finally I got it to work.

**Chapter 11: Sam's Back?**

It's been one whole month since everybody has seen Sam. Leah barely leaves her bedroom and when she does its just to go to school then comes straight home. She stopped caring about what she looks like and she barely ever eats. She basically is giving up on life because Sam was her life for the longest time. They have plan to graduation high school get an apartment, and go to collage together. After they were done with collage he would ask her to marry him, they would have a nice beach wedding, and then start a family. She doesn't get any of that now. She doesn't want anyone else, Sam was her soul mate, and now he is part pf her life is gone, and she feels lonely.

She has lost a lot of weight, but she doesn't seem to care. She is worrying all her friends, but she barely talks to any of them. The only one she says something to is Bella, and that is because Bella had to practically move in with them. Sue and Harry of course didn't mind they think of Bella as a second daughter. They just want Leah to be herself again, which is a lot to ask for. Bella would do anything to help her sister if she could take away the pain she would do it in a heart beat.

"Come on Lee lets go eat," Bella said. Bella walked across Leah's bedroom floor and sat on the bed next to her. Leah likes her room staying black, and hates to see the sun. Lucky they live in La Push were it is barely sunny out. Bella always felt depressed walking into Leah's room, but she needs to eat. She needs to socialize.

"Bee I don't want to eat. Whats the point anymore? Sam is gone never coming back, he has to be dead. That is the only reason why he wouldn't try to contact anybody. My soul mate is dead, whats the point of even living? Whats the point of putting on a fake smile everyone knows I am hurting." Leah asked in sobs. Bella can't believe she just asked that. They have all been worrying that she would do something stupid, but they all hope she wouldnt. Leah was always the girl who said she would never be doing this if Sam left her. She would always she doesn't need a man to make her.

"Don't you dare talk like that Leah. There is so much to live for. Just because Sam disappeared doesn't mean you need to stop living your life. You know he wouldn't want you to stop living your life. You have everything to live for. What about your parents or hell what about Seth? Do you know how worried he is about you? Have you even spoken to your little brother? He knows your hurting Lee, but come on you have to leave this room. You need to see the outside world it will make you feel better." Bella said. She wanted Leah to attempt to get out, but she knew Leah wouldn't leave her room.

Leah barely moved, and she wouldn't look at Bella. It was like Leah's body was there but her mind was somewhere far away. "You don't understand. I have no hope left, Bella. The fates have decided that they wanted my soul mate, and now I am not sure how to live without Sam in my life. He was my everything, and I am scared to start living without him. I don't want to forget him and everything reminds me of him. The beach, the cliff's, School, our friends, everything. You don't see the looks people give me. Pity, sorrow, sadness, I don't need those looks, I feel their emotions without them." Leah whispered. She was now crying louder which mean it harder for Bella to understand while she was talking.

"Your right I don't understand. I don't understand how you can be so selfish as to suggest that you have no point of living. Come on Leah this isn't you at all. You have a life to live, and you know how many sick people would love to have your life to live. You know the ones who are dying from cancer, and here you are being selfish and thinking of ending your own life. I know this is hard for you, trust me if I could I would take away your pain, but I can't sweetie. You have to live. You have to live for your mom, dad, and Seth. What about your friends? You remember them?" Bella asked her. Bella knew she was being hard on her, but for Leah to suggest there isn't anything left to live for just drove her crazy.

"How can I face them? You don't see the looks in their eyes, the sorrow," Leah mumbled as she wiped her eyes. Her eyes were red, and puffy, and she looked so sick.

"Leah everyone of those people love you! They just want you to be happy, and you can't be happy if you mop in bed. This isn't you at all. You aren't the type of girl who stays inside their house . You are the type of girl who is outside playing football, or climbing a tree. This my friend isn't you, and I wish I could help you, but I don't know how to. You won't listen to anything I say, and if I ask you how you feel you cry. I know your hurting, but I just wish you could get past some of the hurting. Sam wouldn't want you acting this way sweetie. He would want you out and with your friends, trying to live your life because you are still alive. You still have an amazing life to live, it is just up to you to do it. We all miss you sweetie, its not the same without you laughing, and throwing jokes at people. " Bella said. Bella decided she had enough she got up and walked out of Leah's room.

This was the first time in a month that Bella had actually been hard on Leah. She felt it needed to be done, and now she is more determined then ever to found Sam. Bella walked down the stairs and saw Sue sitting at the kitchen table. She was drinking her coffee and reading the paper. Harry must be at a meeting with the council, hopefully thinking of a new plan to find Sam.

"How is she?" Sue asked Bella.

"Miserable, hurting, sad, not wanting to live," Bella mumbled as she sat down next to Sue. Bella knew it would be hard for Leah, and she couldn't image what she is going through, she just Leah happy. Sam makes Leah happy only problem he is gone.

"I don't now what to do with her. Do I have her committed to a hospital for suicide watch?" Sue asked as she put her hands on her head. She started crying. This was hard on everyone. She hated seeing her daughter in so much pain, and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

"I don't think she is going to kill herself, but if she doesn't eat that is going be a problem. I was hard on her just now, and she probably won't talk to me for a few days, but I don't care it needed to be said.

Sue went to open her mouth but then she shut it when she heard her front door fly open. They watched as Seth, Colin and Brady ran into the kitchen and all of them looked out of breathe. All three boys were covered in sweat, and looked like the just ran a mile, or robbed a bank. Bella giggled to herself imaging the three of them robbing a bank, like that would ever happen. Those three would fight too much, and end up screwing the whole thing up.

"What the heck Seth?" Sue asked her son.

"You won't believe what I am about to tell you," Seth said as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Are you okay? Who is pregnant?" Bella asked him. She knew these three,and there wasn't any way they could get girl pregnant right now, but still she had to ask.

He shook his head then started to talk, "Sam. I saw him at the market. He is different, taller, muscular, and he has a tattoo. I went up to talk to him, but he basically gave me the cold shoulder. Told me that he couldn't be around him anymore, that it was dangerous. Why do you automatically think someone is pregnant? No faith in us Bee?"

Sue looked at her son then at Brady and Colin. "Dangerous?" She asked. Sam would hurt a fly, there is no way he is dangerous.

"I said the same thing, but he didn't answer. He said he doesn't have time and walked away," Brady said. He staring at his feet.

"Well I am going to get to the bottom of this," Bella said as she jumped out of her seat and walked to the front door.

"I don't think you should go alone Bee, what if something happens. Maybe Jake or Paul should go with you," Colin suggested.

Bella rolled her eyes, " I think that would make the situation worse. You know Paul's a hot head, and he would cause problems. As for Jacob he is just as bad when it involves someone hurting one of his friends, I can't do that. Plus I don't need them with me, I know Sam wouldn't hurt me. We grew up with him, there is no way he would hurt any of us."

"I will go. Shes my daughter, I want answers too. Seth stay here and make sure your sister doesn't do anything stupid, and don't tell her you saw Sam. Understand? Also your cousin is coming down, Emily. I called her and told her about Leah and she wants to come down and see if she can do anything. She should be here in about a hour." Sue asked in her parent voice.

Seth shook his head then Bella and Sue walked out the front door. They were both determined to get to the bottom of this, and they were willing to drag his sorry ass back here kicking and screaming. Sue was playing like a mama bear and nobody every hurts her cubs. nobody hurts this family.

"Whats the game plan?" Bella asked.

"We ask questions if he refuses to answer then we drag his sorry ass back here and lock him in the basement until he decides to talk," Sue said seriously.

"Ah If he is big like Seth said how are we going to even drag him back here?" Bella asked.

"Well I am hoping it won't come to that, but if it does we will figure it out," Sue said.

" Sue you sure this will work? I mean look at him, He grew a lot in a month that's not normal," Bella said.

She wanted Sam to go back to Leah but if he is on drugs maybe it's for the best that he says the hell away from her. Bella knew that there was no way Sam was on drugs, and that maybe he just needed to get away. Sometimes this place could drive people crazy, and maybe he needed a break or maybe he didn't love Leah anymore.

" I want answers," Sue said.

Bella followed Sue who decided to walk up to Sam and flat out ask him if he is doing drugs. Bella doubted that Sam was going to actually answer the question, but she didn't see Sam as the drug type. He was Leah's everything, and she was his everything. He wouldn't do something to screw up their relationship they have. They are going get married, everyone knows it. They were the cutest couple on La Push. They would fight then five minutes later they would be happy and smiling. He told her when she was being stupid, and she told him when he was a jack ass. They had the best relationship, they knew each other so well.

" Sam where have you been?" Sue asked. You could hear the hatred in her voice. She was angry that he left her little girl out to die basically. Bella wanted to slap him in the face but she was holding on until later to do that. If he didn't answer she was slapping him.

Sam turned around slowly and looked at Sue then Bella. He smirked a little before responding. " I knew it wouldn't be long until Seth told you I was back. I figured it would be Bells and Paul coming up to me, but it is nice to see you Sue."

" Well I figured that Sue was a safer bet then my hot headed big brother. Paul would have gave you a piece of his mind, and possible physical violence you know how he is. Someone hurts his friend, he hurts them. Sam where have you been we have been worrying about you. Leah has gave up on living. She says life isn't worth living with out her soul mate" Bella said. Bella searched his eyes for hurt and sadness, but all she saw was anger.

" It's not that easy anymore. It was a waste of your time even coming here. I can't give you answers until the time is right, and sadly it isnt. I wouldn't have choose this on anyone though. I hate it but I can't control it." Sam said .

Bella and Sue stared at him for a minute before Sue opened her mouth. He couldn't control it? What is he a murder? A sex addict?

" Shut your mouth kidding me right? You disappear a month with no contact and reappear an basically tell me my daughter isn't good enough for you. We thought you have been eaten by that wild animal. What the hell happened to you, Sam," Sue shouted at him. She was clearly losing her cool, and looked like she was going to cry at any minute.

Just as Sue said that Sam got an evil grin on his face for a second before turning back to his stare. His body was shaking a little bit which was weird because today was sunny and warm. Very unusually weather for us.

" I have to go. Like I told Seth, I will stay away from Leah so I don't cause her anymore pain then she always has." Sam said.

" Oh not so fast Sammy! I have questions and I want answers," Bella screamed. She used his nick name that she use to call him hopin he would change his mind. He changed a lot and she hated it.

" Bee I wish I could tell you and Leah everything. I can't," He whispered.

" You can't or you won't?" Bella asked him.

" Sam where were you?" Sue stared at him. She touched his arm and felt the warmth of his body. She noticed it was a lot higher then it was suppose to be and he should be in bed. She looked at him and he looked perfectly fine, which didn't make any sense.

Sam looks at the ground and wouldn't make eye contact with them and Bella realized why. Sam wasn't able to lie to Sue. He respected her enough not to lie to her, but she wanted answers.

" Sue, I really can't tell you I am sorry," and with that Sam took off towards the forest.

Sue looked at Bella and then they took off following Sam. They saw it when he made it into the forest and Sam and Bella were not far behind. Surprisingly they lost him. He was too fast for them, and Bella felt like she was out of shape.

" He was really fast," Bella said.

Sue was on the ground crying. Bella looked at her and heart broke. She sat down beside Sue, and let her cry. She needed to get it all out she was strong for so long. Sue stayed strong for her daughter but finally she let it all go. All the pain she was holding in. She stopped for a minutes to realized there were pieces of Sam's clothes everywhere.

" Sue what's going on?" Bella asked seriously. Bella realized that those were Sam's clothes all over the ground or at least pieces of Sam's clothes.

" I don't think you would believe me if I told you," Sue said seriously.

" Try me," Bella said.

Sue was staring off into the forest searching for Sam. She knew what happened but she was expecting it to happen. He had the gene that was triggered that's why he was gone, and now the rest of the boys would become like Sam. She thought of her baby boy and how she hoped he wouldn't have to go through this.

" Come one let's get home," Sue said to Bella.

They started walking back to the street when Bella heard a trig break. She stopped and turned around real quick and that's when she caught him. He was a huge black dog but he was too big to be a dog. The animal looked to big as big as a horse, and it was staring at them. The animal didn't look scary at all. Bella felt like the animal was scared and confused. She saw the sadness in the animal eyes. She felt like she knew the animal, she heard him howling at night.

" Sue I think there's a bear staring at us," Bella said in a whisper. She didn't sound scared and she actually wanted to go to the animal to comfort him.

Sue turned around and saw what Bella was looking at. She felt like her heart stopped she couldn't believe the animal was just standing there staring at them instead of attack them. She looked closely and something clicked in her head.

" Oh dear god it's true," she whispered.

Bella looked into the animals eyes and she saw nothing wild about the animal. In fact she had see these eyes before but it wasn't possible. She knew who those eyes belonged to, and she has seen this wolf in her dreams along with some other, but it doesn't make any sense, unless she is dreaming now.

" Oh my gosh, Sam I don't know if you know this but your like a huge dog," Bella finally said in a whisper.

Sam got a goofy dog grin on his face. Bella was looking at him closely she couldn't believe this. She should be running back to Sue's house screaming telling Sam to go away but she couldn't. She felt his pain for leaving Leah, and now she understood why he did it, to protect her from him. Bella knew he felt that he was dangerous, and out of control, but she knew that wasn't true.

" Oh no Sam. That means it started. Bella you aren't suppose to know about this yet," Sue said. Sue looked over to Bella, who was surprising very calm and not freaking out. She had expecting Bella to be a little bit more freaked out then she was.

" What do you mean not yet?" Bella asked as she looked at Sue.

" Oh dear. The council isn't going be thrilled about this," Sue said.

" Explain," was all Bella said.

Sue looked at Sam then back at Bella. Sue could tell her to wait until the time is right but then what will happen when more phrase. Bella could be much help to Sam but then Leah would be wondering what's going on, but there's always that possibility they are in deed soul mates.

" Bella there is no easy way to tell you though I shouldn't be telling you because I don't know much just what I read in their old journals. Sam are you he only one right now?" Sue asked him. He nodded his big head up and down .

" Well that won't be for long. Bella the legends Billy tells at the bonfires they are real. The protectors are werewolves and they protected our people and land from the cold ones. You Bella were not suppose to find out yet . You were suppose to find out when Jacob did, you can't tell them what happened."

" I don't understand. Your telling me vampires and werewolves exist? So these boys protect the land for those. So for him to turn into a giant puppy dog there has to be one near by? I dreamed about these wolves, but when I dreamed about them there were so much more I think like seven or eight. I can't really remember, and Sam I heard you howling at night, and I felt the pain when you howled. It never clicked to me though, but why would it these are suppose to be make believe, not true. Why the hell am I not freaking outmore? " Bella asked as she looked around.

She hadn't realized it but Sam ended up phrase back to human and was completely naked. Bella blushed and looked down at the ground, not wanting to see her best friends boyfriend naked. Sue wasn't looked at him either, and he had to feel a little uncomfortable talking to his girlfriends mother naked.

" Ah Sam your my daughters girlfriend you mind covering up?" Sue asked.

" With what?" he asked rolling his eyes. Bella throw him her hoodie to wrap around his waist as best as he could.

" Ok shush people. So whose next?" Bella asked. She knew that Jacob was one of the wolves, she doesn't know ho w she knows but she does.

"I am thinking Paul or Jared. I have been keeping an eye on them Paul's running a high temp and angry. Jacob has nothing to be angry about, Bells you make him happy. Technically he should have been the first one to phrase since be is meant to be alpha," Sam said.

" I don't understand what the hell I need to know all this for? You are expecting me to keep this from my sister, my best friend who is also now my boyfriend and my big brother?" Bella shouted.

" I am sorry Bells. Your role is as important as Jacobs role in this pack. You my friend will be the alphas imprint," Sam said.

Bella just stared at him like he was crazy. " What?"

" Soul mates. You will be his mate. Also in the journals it says you will have the ability to help the wolves calm down when the phrase for the first time and that they won't be able to hurt you. I t is also said that you would come into some other ah I guess powers. I don't know if that is the right word because I still don't fully understand." Sam said.

" Awesome Swell. I am not only going to school I work part time and now I am in charge of helping a pack of wolves? When do I sleep? When do I have a life? And great now I'm late for work. That is the last place I want to go but sadly we will have to finish this conversation another time, Sammy. I will call you, but you do know that you will have to see Leah. Maybe you and I will head over there after work. You have to give her some sort of explanation as to why you can't be together. She at least deserves that" Bella said. She didn't want to hurt her sister, but she had no choice. She wasn't aloud to tell her about wolves, and her special powers, even if she didn't know what they were.

" Come on Bella I will drive you to work," Sue said. Bella smiled at Sam, and turned to walk towards the car.

They got in Sues care and drive in silence. This was a lot for Bella to take in how was she suppose to play this role and how come everyone knew about it. How was she suppose to go to work when she wanted to find out what her powers were suppose to be. Sam and her would have to find out later. And here she thought this year was going to be boring.

" Thanks for the ride tell Lee I will call her after work. Sammy does need to talk to her. What time is Emily suppose to be there? It has been forever since I have saw her," Bella said. She always liked Emily, and was glad that Leah had someone else to talk to.

" Oh sweet heart I know you are ready for this role and I am sorry it fell on you. You are being very strong, and I am glad you aren't running away screaming, because that is what I would be doing. I look into the journals to see what they say you will be able to do but all cases are different. Emily should already be at the house with her, and I don't think this meeting tonight with Sam and Leah will turn out well" Sue said.

Bella got out of the car and walked into the store. Of course All Mike wanted to do was talk about the new kids in their school. At least that took her mind off the bad situation that is going to happen tonight with Sam and Leah. She hated that he wouldn't give her a chance because of the wolf,I know Leah wouldn't care what he turned into.

" Bella you going to La Push for school you miss a lot. The Cullen's are the weirdest family I have ever met. I am telling you that their parents can't have kids so they adopted them, but they are all with each other," Mike said.

" La Push isn't as boring as it may seem," Bella mumbled. For once La Push was about to get some entertainment, and she was glad she didn't go to Forks. She hated the idea of being away from her friends.

They heard the bell ring and their heads shot up. They were actually surprised a customer was coming in.

" Thats Edward the new kid," Mike mumbled. He suggested that Bella help the new kid out while he walked into the back. Mike must really hate him.

Bella put on her beat fake smile and walked over to him ," Do you need any help?"

He looked down at her and she felt goosebumps going down her arms. He was staring at her like he wanted her soul or to eat her. She didn't like the way he was making her feel. Her gut was telling her something was wrong, and he was actually starting to scare her. She took in a deep breathe and tried to relax herself. She was just jumpy and nervous because of all the information Sam had told her.

" Hi. My family and I go camping a lot when it is nice out. I am looking for a new tent," He said. The way he spoke made him seem like he was from the early 1900's. She knew he was different by the way he spoke and even the clothes he was wearing.

" Okay well tents are this way," Bella said as she walked over to the display of their tents. He followed close behind her, and she was trying to keep her cool. Mike owed her big time for this one. Next time that annoying girl Lauren comes in here, he is the one helping her.

" I didn't see you in school," he said.

Bella looked at him for a moment, " Yeah you wouldn't because I don't go to Forks. I got to the school on the reservation. I hear you and your family just moved here. What brings you to Forks?" Bella was trying her best to make conversation even if her gut was telling her to run.

" Oh we'll I am Edward by the way. It's nice to met you. Yes my adoptive parents, and my sisters and brothers moved here" Edward said as he held out his hand.

Bella shook his hand, but she notice it was ice hold. She pulled her hand back suddenly and looked at him. His eyes were not a normal color and he was really pale. She knew what he was. " Ah nice to met you I will be right back."

She hurried to the back room and grabbed her cell phone. She quickly dialed Sams cell phone hoping he would answer it. She also hoped that Edward wouldn't be able to hear her conversation. She can't believe that there was a vampire in this store, could today get any more drama full?

" I didn't think you would call so soon," Sam said surprisingly.

" This day couldn't get any worse. I don't know how to explain it Sammy but there is a vampire at work. He is cold and his eyes are weird color. The way he talks and he is pale. My guts telling me he is and that I shouldn't be near him," Bella whispered.

" Shit. Paul is going to phrase at any time. Alright Bells I will phrase and come to Forks be careful," Sam growled before he hung up.

Bella walked back out into the store. She was surprised to see a pixie looking girl standing next to Edward. They were whispering back and forth when a pain went through Bella's head. "Ah damn it." She screamed as she fell to the ground.

" I told you not to come here," The girl whispered.

" I saw what you saw I had to meet my soul mate," Edward whispered.

They both stopped fighting to look over at Bella who was currently on the floor holding her head. They both rushed over to her. Bella could hear the scared and panic Paul in her mind. That means he phrased, and he was freaking out majorly. She was concentrating on trying to calm him down.

_Paul Its Bella you need to chill out please._

_Great Now I am crazy not only did I turn into a freaking dog, now I hear Iz in my mind - Paul_

_Paul Calm down, this is Sam. Bella is in your mind, and its actually pretty cool.I will explain later right now you need to calm down before you hurt someone. Bella is he still at the store?- Sam_

_Yes and there is a girl with him. They are walking towards me because when Paul phrased I screamed and fell to the ground because I was expecting it- Bella_

It didn't take long for Edward and what Bella had guess to be his sister to talk over to were she was on the ground. He was reaching down to lend her a hand and she quickly threw her hands up . She wasn't expecting what happened next, a loud bomb and part of the ceiling fan blow up. Bella looked at her hands and then back up at the ceiling. Did she just do that?

"Ah shit. This isn't my day how the hell am I suppose to explain that one?" Bella asked.

Edward was looking at his sister who was shaking her head.

"This would be your fault. I told you no good would come with you coming here today," the tiny girl said.

_Sam where the hell are you? You aren't going to believe this I accidentally blow up the ceiling fan with my hands. I was pissed that he was coming over here to help me, and scared and I threw my hands up and next thing I know we are missing a ceiling fan. How am I going to explain this to Mike?- Bella asked._

_I am almost there Bee. Just sit on your hands or something, don't blow the store up, and I told you so. I told you that you may come into some kind of power, and that is to protect you when we aren't around- Sam said. _

"Edward we have to leave now," The girl said again.

"I am sorry to make this so short Isabella it has been brought to my attention that your mutt is on the way. I can hear him, and I may add it is weird to hear you in his mind, but I can't hear you in yours. Also, that is no way for a lady to be talking. I will see you again," Edward said.

Bella watched at they both ran out of the store, and Mike ran to where Bella was. "What the hell happened in here? I knew those Cullen's were no good. They did this didn't they? How the hell did they blow up a freaking ceiling fan?"

Bella just laughed, "You know what Mike I need to go home. I don't feel so hot." Bella stood up and walked out of the store. Today wasn't her day, and she needed to lay down and not lift her hands up at any cost.

* * *

><p>It took both Sam and Bella about two hours to convince Paul to turn back into a human. At first Paul wasn't sure he would be able to do it, but Bella gave him the courage he needed and Sam was glad he phrased back quicker then he did.<p>

"Paul you need to watch your temper. Why don't you come to Leah's with us. I need to talk to Leah, and Bella can keep an eye on you,"Sam said.

Paul looked at Bella and smiling, "Don't you mean I should keep an eye on her. I mean she is more dangerous then I am. She could lift her hands up at any minute and blow up the whole damn house."

"Hey now. I saved my own butt since you had to go and freak out in my head. I felt your pain, and confusion and that being mixed with what I was feeling I guess that is what made me blow something up. I have to get control of this, because I am not safe around anyone. What if I blow up dad?" Bella asked.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they arrived at Sue's house. Bella walked in through the front door, she didn't bothering knocking since she practically lived there anyway. She heard Colin, Brady, and Seth sitting in the living room, Seth yelling at the tv while playing Call of Duty.

"I am surprised she manged to bring you back her," Colin said to Sam.

Sam looked back at Bella and Paul who were both keeping their distances from everyone. "Paul don't even try to play that game. Understood?" Sam said.

"I will go up and get Leah and Emily," Bella said as she smiling.

She figured she could manage to walk up the steps without blowing anything up. She walked into Leah's room to see Emily sitting next to her holding her. Emily looked over and smiled. "Hey Bella I wondered when I would be seeing you."

"Hey Emily it has been a while. Too bad you couldn't come down at a better time, where we all could hang out. Ah hey Leah why don't we get your dressed you won't guess whose down stairs wanting to see you," Bella said.

Leah's head popped up and she looked over to Bella who had a smile on her face. "Sam?" Leah asked in a whisper. All Bella did was shake her head up and down. Next thing they knew Leah was out of bed and running down the steps to Sam's arms. Emily and Bella followed behind them.

"Where the hell have you been Sam? You just leave me like that?" Leah shouted at him. "Do you know what I have been through? I thought the worst you jack ass."

"Lee bear I am so sorry. I wish I could explain it to you but I can't right now, but I promise you I will later," Sam said. Bella was standing close to Paul so he didn't over react or anything and thats when all hell happened.

Sam had finally noticed Emily was in the room, and Bella and Paul both felt the change in the atmosphere. Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin. He had this grin on his face, and could only see her. She was all the matter, and Leah must have noticed that Sam wasn't holding her any more. Then she turned to look at what Sam was looking at and Emily had that same face on . She was looking at Sam like he was the only one in the whole world that could make her happy, and take away any of her pain.

"You have got to be kidding me. You are my damn cousin, and you decided to look at my boyfriend like that. Get the hell out of my house Emily. Stay the hell away from Sam, I would have expected some random hoe to look at my man like that but not my freaking family," Leah shouted at Emily as she tried to push her out the house.

Bella may only been brought into this stuff today, but she had a feeling she knew what was going to happen and had no idea how to stop it. Sam started to shake like crazy, Bella guessed he didn't like what Leah was saying to his imprint. His eyes were turning dark, and Bella had a feeling he was going to phrase. He couldn't in here.

"Sam get the hell outside now," Bella screamed at him. Sam looked at Bella and growled. " Oh no you didn't wolf boy. I swear don't make me blow up your ass now get outside before someone gets hurt."

"I think its a little too late for that," Paul whispered. Bella looked at Leah who was now shaking like crazy and her eyes were turning dark.

"Ah Sam did they say anything about girls being about to do what you and Paul can do?" Bella asked.

"Get her outside," Sam shouted. Paul and Sam managed to get Leah outside in time and Bella saw the three boys and Emily try to go outside. She accidentally held up her hand to tell them to stop, but this time instead of blowing the room up she froze everyone. She looked at them and then back out side to see a small wolf and Sam and Paul all there. They were not frozen.

_What the hell just happened to me? Am I freaking dog?- Leah shouted_

_Calm down. You have to stop freaking out- Sam _

_Your one to talk. Why is she all in your head? Is that where you went that month you were gone? You were screwing my cousin? Wasn't I good enough for you?- Leah_

_Lee please calm down. Guys I have an issues in here. I not only can blow things up with my hands but I managed to ah freeze them- Bella_

_Bee is that you. How come you aren't a wolf?- Leah_

_Oh its a lot to explain this all happened today. Trust me I wish I understood what the hell was going on, but Clearly today is a day that I won't get a break. After finding out Sam is a wolf and most the boys here will become one of them. Jake is the leader but he is too happy to phrase, and Sam wasn't aware girls could phrase either. Lets see oh I am Jake's mate what ever the hell that means, and I can blow up things and I guess freeze them too. Too bad I don't know how to unfreeze the room- Bella_

_Guys I am a freaking dog. How the hell do I go back to human? Do I get to be human again or will I be this flea bag for the rest of my life. - Leah started to panic again _ Bella was on the ground holding her head again. She couldn't take it with all the people inside there talking and freaking out. She wanted to freak out too she can blow things up and freeze them but she doesn't get to freak out she had to manage to be strong.

_Okay everyone please shut up. I know this is scary Leah, and I am sorry. Sam take her for a run have her cool down, and Paul you help me figure out how to make these people move again- Bella._

_Screw that Bee, I am not about to run with him. Sam your an asshole. You and Emily enjoy your life together in your cabin, and have you little puppies, and make her you wife. That was suppose to be for me, not for her. Christ this is such shit.-Leah_

_Iz you know this is only my second time as a wolf, I can't just phrase one command yet, give me a freaking break. Its not my fault you froze the room, its better then blowing the up, but I think Leah would have perfered you to blow up Emily- Paul_

Sam growled at Paul and he jumped back. Bella couldn't believe she was dealing with children, and didn't understand how she got in this place anyways. She needed to read those journals and master this so called powers, that she doesn't want. She sat on the ground holding her head, this was going to be a lot to control, and would take time for the consist bickering in her mind.

_Bella we can still hear your thoughts- Sam_

_Guys I don't know how to block you out yet, and let you hear only what I want you too. I am sorry this is new to me too. As it is new for Lee and Paul, so Sam give us all a damn break. Sorry we cant run away for a month and figure this c rap out- Bella._

_Well its not like I had people in my mind before today so this is new to me too. Which means there will be a lot of training. I am sorry guys but we need to be strong to protect our land. That means Paul, Leah and I will be practicing our plans, and Bella you are going to read those journals, and practice to get some kind of control over those ah abilities you have- Sam ._

_Any idea how to make them unfroze?- Bella_

_Maybe just flick your hands again? Paul suggested._

_Don't blow up Seth, mom would totally miss him, but you can blow up Colin, Brady and Emily. Colin and Brady have been getting on my nerves, and Emily is a home wrecker- Leah_

_Watch yourself Leah- Sam_

_Shove it Sam as far as I am concerned your just as bad. So you and Emily live your perfectly little life together on our rez and I will just run around as a freaking wolf- Leah._

_Leah, Paul and I are going for a run, Bella you stay here and figure this out- Sam_

Just like that the three wolves ran off into the forest. Bella couldn't believe how much her life has changed today, and how she could never go back to being that girl who was barely noticed. She walked in to the house and saw all four people still in the same position as before. She closed her eyes, and cleared her head thankfully she managed to put the kids on mute, she wasn't sure how she did that. This would take practice, and practice meant time away from Jake. Jake would probably start seeing Shaelynn, even though Bella knew her and Jake were destined now, she still felt jealous of that girl.

She closed her eyes, and cleared her mind, she thought of all four of them moving and laughing. She opened her eyes and prayed this would work before she gave her hands a little flick and the room unfroze. She smiled to her self at a job well done.

"Where did they go?" Seth asked.

"Go back to your game, they have a lot to talk about. Paul went with them to make sure they don't kill each other," Bella said. She took a sat in between Colin and Brady on the couch. Emily was currently in the kitchen baking something that smelt amazing, and Bella was wondering how she was going to take to the whole Sam's a wolf thing, and Leah hates her. Bella stole the bag of doritos off of Brady and started eating away. The boys were currently getting mad they keep dying at Call of Duty. It wasn't their fault they suck.

Bella grabbed the control from Seth and started to play. The boys just sat there and watched her, she knew she was good, Paul taught her everything she knows at Call of Duty. She even talked Charlie into buying it at the house so she could practice.

"Thats crazy, did you see what she just did?" Brady asked.

"Don't hate because a girl is way better then you boys," Bella said as she laughed. She was getting into the game and barely heard her cell phone go off. She looked down and her heart skipped a beat it was Jacob. "Sorry Boys that is it for now."

She walked out side and answered the phone.

"Hey Jake," She said into the phone.

"Hey Bells, where the hell have you been? I heard Sam's back?" Jacob asked.

How was she suppose to answer this one. She took a deep breathe and started to speak, " Ah yeah he is. Leah and him are talking and Paul is making sure they don't kill each other."

"Why didn't you call me, I could have helped," Jake sounded jealous.

"I am sorry. A lot has happened Jake. What did you do today?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Ah that is why I called you. Embry, Quil and I were working on the Rabbit when Shae came up to the garage. She actually was hanging out with us all day. It isn't like I wanted her there, but she wouldn't leave," Jake whispered.

"Did you say hey we don't like you leave?" Bella asked annoyed. She felt the anger taking over her body who did this chick think she was?

"Bella it isn't that easy, and you know it. I don't like her like that. We were just hanging out, and well I guess we are all going to the movies tonight. Thats why I actually called to see if you, Paul, and Leah wanted to join Embry, Quil, Shae, her brother Erik and I," Jake asked.

Yeah like that is a place her and the pack should be tonight. Leah wants to kill Sam, Paul is more hot headed then ever, and would probably phrase and bit off Shae's head in a second. "I don't think thats a good idea. Leah won't want to go out, and I need to be here for her right now. Enjoy your date with Shae."

"Really Bells? That is the road you are going to take.I will talk to you later, bye." Jake hung up on her.

She decided to check in on the pack. She opened her mind to them and she heard Sam and Leah bickering, and Paul singing Madonna to annoy the both of them. Oh yeah this will be an interesting year.

**So since it has been awhile since I updated, I decided to put two chapters in one for you guys. I know that the first people to phrase were Sam, Jared and Paul, but I switched it up. I believe that Leah would have phrased sooner with all the anger towards Sam going after her cousin. I know its also strange that Bella has these powers, but she had to come into them some time, and even though Jake hasn't phrased yet she came into them. Also Edward and Alice seem a little different, but I always did believe Edward was a controlling jerk face, who wouldn't like it if Bella was swearing since he grew up back in the day... Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, lemme know what you think..**


	12. Chapter 12

Oh snap guys, updating again.. Hey there thanks for the reviews, it was brought to my attention that my last chapter the grammar and spelling sucked, and I should have proof read it before I posted it, I am sorry guys.

**Chapter 12: Lies & Pain**

Leah was being unreasonable and making things a lot worse for the pack, but who could blame her. She wasn't suppose to phase, well according to the legions there has never been a female shape shiftier. Paul keep seeing images of Leah, and Sam's relationship that he didn't want to see. Leah of course was doing this on purpose because of Sam and Emily situation which was getting worse be the day. Sam felt the pull to his imprint, but Emily was trying to ignore it. She was still clueless about the situation only that Sam has the hots for her now. Emily was trying to do the responsible thing and ignore the urge to be with Sam. She didn't want to lose Leah as a cousin and her friend. She didn't have many friends, and the ones she did she didn't want to lose.

Bella knew she wouldn't be able to turn her back on Emily. It was her new role now, or will be her new role when Jacob phases into the pack. She was going to actually be nice to Emily, and Bella didn't blame the imprint on Emily at all. From what she has read you aren't able to control these things, and Bella knows deep down Sam and Emily don't want to hurt Leah. Bella also feels awful for Leah, she shouldn't have to go through this. She finally got Sam back and then he has the hots for her cousin that is something she didn't want either of them to go through. If there was a way she could have stopped it she would have.

The elders were even more surprised that Leah became a shape shiftier, and didn't know why she did. They were pulling all the old journals to see if there is anything that may say why. Bella came to the conclusion that Leah was meant to do this, and that the spirits felt it was time to bring a female into the group. The elders also think Jake is very close to phasing because of Bella coming to all these powers. She was able to see in her dreams that the wolves were coming to her, and no other Alpha imprint before was able to do that. The elders wanted her to start keeping a journal of how she was feeling, and the powers. How she tries to control them and an helpful ideas.

"Bee if you have the ability to blow things up why don't you just blow Shae up?" Leah asked her. Leah was looking at her newly painted nails, she decided to go with black, it fit her mood. Her hair is now shorter then what it was before, she said it was easy for when she phases. Leah loved her long here, and she was making changes for her new part of her life, even if she didn't want to. She didn't hate being a wolf, but she wasn't thrilled about it either.

"Ha-ha I wish I could without anyone missing her. From what I have heard from Billy they have been spending a bunch of time together. Jacob won't return any of my calls and at school he ignores me. I don't understand why he is mad at me he is the jerk face that is hanging out with a girl who wants to screw him," Bella said. Bella was trying to control her emotions about Jake and Shae. At school they seemed closer then what she would like.

Billy has been calling Sam to keep him up to date on the status of Jacob and his phasing. According to Billy it could be any day now. He has a temperature, and the slightest things make him anger, but he manages to calm down some how. If Jacob doesn't phase in the next day Paul and Sam are going to go through with their plan. They are going make him so anger they haven't exactly worked out the details, yet.

"I hate that we can't go to Forks. I could go for some of that amazing ice cream, and we need stuff for facials," Leah said.

Leah and Bella decided tonight they were having a girls night. They needed time away from Sam, and Paul. Bella was sick of being in Paul's disgusting mind, she couldn't believe the things he thought about sometimes. Sometimes she wonders how they became such great friends, and how he turned out to be such a man whore. Sam didn't want them going to Forks with the whole Edward situation, but it has been a while since she has seen him. Bella goes to work and doesn't have any problem, and she has been staying at her house and there hasn't been any problem.

"Well I think we should go to Forks. Screw Sam and his rule to stay here. I can't be a prisoner of La Push. I need clean clothes anyway if I plan to stay here tonight, and we need junk food. I think we should be fine, I mean Edward hasn't come to my work when I am there with Mike. Maybe me almost blowing his dead ass up scared him away. Plus you are there and you can be very scary when you are in you are all wolf. You growl and howl that is intimidating. Plus now I know I can freeze him," Bella said proudly.

"Sam is going be so mad when he finds out. Lets do it, anything to get under his skin. You know Emily has been telling him to leave her alone, and he has been sleeping outside her house. Also are the news of the relationship Emily is moving down here with in the next week. So I don't know how that is going play out," Leah said as she stood up. They thought La Push was going to be boring this year.

"Lee don't worry about them. You will find someone way better then Sam. We have a problem. I still don't have a car, and your mom has hers how are we getting to Forks?" Bella asked.

"Pauls truck of course. I am sure he won't mind," Leah said smiling.

"Oh he is going be so mad. You know that is his baby," Bella giggled.

The car ride to Forks wasn't that bad. They both sat in silence listening to the radio, Bella's mind was somewhere else. She didn't know what her relationship status was with Jacob, and why he didn't want to be near her. She guessed for his safety if was good at the moment, since she has her powers, but she figured out for the most part how to control them. She just wished he would answer his phone and talk to her instead of being best friends with Shae.

Embry has been calling Bella and letting her in on the news. He doesn't think Jake likes her, but they flirt a lot. He also thinks that maybe Jake likes the attention, since none of the other girls in La Push would show interest in Jake because they were scared of Leah, but Shae isn't. There is something different about her, but they aren't sure what it is. Sam and Paul have been keeping a close eye on her in school, but they haven't come up with anything yet. Sam also has to remind me I can't freeze her, or blow her up while Paul is encouraging me to do that. She is always around him, and Bella never gets a chance to talk to him.

"Hey Bee . Earth to Bella we are here," Leah said.

"Sorry I guess I zoned out . It is nice being the only one in a head, I miss it," Bella said smiling.

"Yeah but I thought you were getting better with control what people see you are thinking," Leah said.

"Yeah I am but still all of you in my head at once kind of drives me crazy, but I am getting use to it. I don't know what I am going do when the pack gets bigger. Sam and I have been practicing and we have gotten pretty good at the communicating. He can even see what I am seeing, that is if I choose to let him see it. The journals are helping a little bit, but most of it is the responsibility I have now. Like going to school and having a job wasn't enough responsibility," Bella said.

"Come on lets get some clean clothes then we can get some food and movies," Leah said as we hopped out of the truck.

Charlie, and Billy had gone fishing since it is Friday night, they don't plan on coming back until sometime Sunday. Bella had agreed she would stay with Leah, because she really didn't want to stay in Forks. She hasn't had any other incident in Forks with Edward, but she swears there was someone watching her sleep. She just felt it and when she woke up she saw a shadow. When she rubbed her eyes the shadow was gone so she thought it was her eyes playing tricks on her, but still it scared her a bit. Bella would be back in her house Sunday, her dad and her wanted to bond. Charlie also wanted to talk about how Bella was taking everything, and if she felt over loaded.

They made it into the house and up the stairs to Bella's room. She went straight for her closet to grab a bag, and started throwing clothes in it. She was almost done packing when Leah finally said something. "I guess Jake finally maned up. There are roses on your desk."

Bella stopped what she was doing and turned around. That doesn't make any sense at all. Why would he ignore her phone calls and then send her flowers. She couldn't believe she missed those, that is what Sam keeping trying to put in her head, notice things. Be more aware of your surroundings. She walked over to the desk and grabbed the card. She say the writing on it saying Isabella and her heart stopped. "These aren't from Jake. He would never put Isabella on it, they are from walking dead stalker."

"Give me the card I will read it out loud," Leah said as she grabbed the card. Bella sat down on the bed next to Leah. "My Dearest Isabella, I wish I was able to see you, but for the time being I am unable to. Hopefully soon we were be able to see each other. My sister is having a hard time seeing you, so I can only hope you are safe with your mutts. Don't worry when you realize we are soul mates I won't let those mutts get you. Until then I will just think about you. Dream of me, Love Edward."

"What the heck. His sister can't see me what does that even mean? And he refereed to my pack as mutts who the hell does he think he is? I can't wait for more of you to phase, that way we can have a little meeting at the freaking treaty line and talk about walking dead stalker," Bella said. Paul and Sam were going flip when they saw this.

"As much as I hate to say this we need to get back to La Push and get Sam and Paul. We need to have a meeting Bee, I don't think you are safe in Forks right now with him," Leah said.

Bella went to open her mouth then she shut it. She put her hands on her hand, and she felt the same thing she felt when Paul and Leah phased, someone else phased but he was worse then them too. He was alone, and confused why he was a giant dog. She felt his fear, and saw he was running into the forest she could make out who it was. "Crap someone phased for the first time. I can't make out the voice he is too scared and all alone, and I don't feel Sam or Paul. They must not be phased in crap. And I have this bad gut feeling, Edward is almost here." Bella looked at Leah who was grabbing Bella's bag of clothes, and hurrying to shove the letter in there too.

"Shit Bee. Sam is so going be anger at us now. What do you mean Edward is almost here? How do you know?" Leah asked panic as they started running down the steps. Surprisingly Bella has been getting a whole lot better with the whole not falling down the steps, and hasn't been to a hospital in a while.

"I don't know its this feeling I have. For some reason I know he will be in a silver Volvo, and that he is on his way here. We need to leave now, he is almost here, and we need to get Sam and Paul because who ever phased is running up to Canada. He is so freaked out, and I can feel his pain. He keeps saying, what is wrong with me I have paws, and a tail. He is really freaked out," Bella said as she tried to relax.

"Maybe I should phase and try to calm him down. You can sit on my back and that would be a faster way to get back to La Push," Leah suggested. Bella knew if they left Paul's truck here he would freak out, and that Sam would freak out that Leah suggested it.

"Excuse me are you crazy. Get in Paul's truck lets go he is almost here," Bella said as she closed her eyes. She was focusing on who ever was running towards Canada, she didn't want to freak him out anymore and talk to him through their minds. She didn't have time to explain everything right now, and she was starting to pick up on a trend. Every time something bad was going to happen someone new always phases.

Leah got in the truck and started it up she went to pull out but thats when she saw the silver car pulling up behind them. "Shit," she said.

Bella opened her eyes to see him getting out of his car. He had a smile on his face and a black dress shirt, and jeans. His eyes looked to be almost black they were a different color then before. Bella tried to see if the boys where phased it but they were not. "Its Jared. He is who phased. He is freaking out about his date tonight. He doesn't think the girl would like to go on a date with a dog. I can't believe him, he was freaked out now he is joking about his date." Bella chuckled but stopped because she knew they had to deal with Edward.

"Do you think you could maybe get in their mind when they are human?" Leah asked.

"I don't know I never tried, its not like a cell phone, I don't have their mind on freaking speed dial. I wouldn't even know what to do," Bella said. She closed her eyes and saw where Jared was he turned around and wasn't heading to Canada anymore. He was heading towards La Push and he was at high speed.

_Jare, its Bella. I know you are freaked out right now, I need to you to calm down please- Bella_

_Bella how are you in my head. What the hell is going on? I tried to run away but I felt like I needed to go to your house in Forks. I don't know why. Are you a dog?- Jare_

_No sorry I am all human, well I don't know if I am all human. You see I don't have time to explain this to you at the moment. Leah and I are kind of in trouble. There is this vampire who thinks I am his soul mate, but we can't really hurt him because of the stupid treaty, unless he breaks it and Paul aren't phased in so I don't know where they are at. Leah can't phase in because will probably kill Edward and that will cause a war- Bella._

_Is this what you guys have been doing for the last few weeks. I knew you wouldn't leave us high and dry.-Jare_

_Okay I will listen to your to your thoughts but right now I have to deal with the situation.- Bella_

Bella tried to look through her head somehow trying to get a hold of Paul or Sam, but it was useless. Sam and her never tried practicing her getting into his mind while he was human she didn't even know where to begin. "This is hopeless. I don't know even how to begin Leah. We are going have to deal with us ourselves. Jare is on his way to La Push, hopefully to let Sammy and Paul know what the hell is going on. I thought the boys were patrolling tonight, so much for that. I bet they are playing Call of Duty, those jerk faces. "

"I was afraid of that. Maybe they got hungry, and you know Sam hates that game because you were better at it," Leah chuckled nervously.

They both hopped out of the truck and Leah walked over close to Bella. She was standing protectively in front of her and Edward was making his way closer to them. Bella wouldn't show him her other power unless she had too. She was hoping he would just leave them alone, but she knew they were not that lucky. She wish he would take the hint that she wasn't meant to be with him, and it could never work that way.

"Ah Isabella it is so nice to see you even if you have a body guard with you. I have to say this is interesting I never heard of a female shape shiftier. Ah it seems that someone else phased and slowly your pack is getting bigger. Maybe you should go help him, Leah and I will watch Isabella here," Edward spoke. They both looked at him like he was crazy. Bella hated it when he called her Isabella. She hated the way he would look at her like he was trying to dazzle her, but she wasn't about to have that.

"How do you know about another member, and I wouldn't leave her with you Leech," Leah spit out. She was shaking very badly, but she was trying so hard to control it. Bella knew it was hard for them to control that and she was proud of Leah for trying so hard to stay in human. She also knew no good would come out of this if Leah phased right here in her front yard. That would be hard to explain to the neighbors, and Charlie.

"Ah I have this ability to read thoughts and thats whats on your mind. Its interesting though because I can't read my Isabella's thoughts. I could only wonder what she is thinking," Edward spoke. Bella flinched she hated being called Isabella and they way he was saying his name made her feel dirty.

Bella put her hand on Leah's shoulder to calm her down, so she didn't phase. Leah wasn't shaking as bad as before and she was taking deep breathes, like Sam had her and Paul practicing. He was big on them trying to control their anger, and temper. Edward made a weird face at them both as he stared at them. For once Leah was thankful for actually training with Sam on controlling their anger.

"You Isabella are very interesting. It seems not only you can blow things up, but when you touched Leah I wasn't able to hear her thoughts. I have never came across this before with just a mere human. We have a word for that among my people, you are projecting a shield, that is very interesting. You are very strong for just being human,. Just think what your power could be when you became a vampire," Edward said.

Bella kept her hand on Leah then. He only knew about the blowing things up and being able to block Leah's thoughts, which she had no idea she could do that. Nothing in the journals said anything about her being able to do this. But then again nothing in these journals said anything about a female being in the pack or that she would have dreams that were telling her of the future to come.

"What do you want? I thought last time we spoke you would understand I want nothing to do with you," Bella said. She was giving him a death stare. She hated him with everything in her. She hated him more then she hated Shae.

"Ah but you don't understand. You are my soul mate, and we are going to live together. She saw you becoming one of us, and you will live with me and my family. Your blood calls to me, and when you are near I have to be close to do. These mutts are just causing problems with that." Edward replied while smiling at Bella. She wanted nothing more then to blow up his face but she couldn't he hadn't technically attacked them, yet.

"Like hell she will leech. She wouldn't ever become one of you. She is part of the Pack, and if you bit her you break the treaty which means war, and we wouldn't have a problem tearing your dead body apart then set your sorry ass on fire," Leah said.

"What is it with ladies in La Push? They haven't taught you manners or proper way to talk. Swearing isn't a nice quality of a ladies, "Edward said.

"Aren't you a little too old for Bella anyway? What are you like 100 years old? Also havent they taught you anything stalking isn't a very attractive quality either," Leah shot back at him.

"I don't know if you just don't understand that I want nothing to do with you? I would never want to become one of you, do you understand me? I would never want to live for ever, nothing about that is natural," Bella said.

"Ah Isabella you will learn that it isn't as bad as it sounds. My sisters will love the new addition. Well only Alice will at first because she understand. She saw how happy we will be together, and Rose will just learn to deal with it. Alice saw us all together smiling and happy," Edward says as he plays the image in his head.

Bella noticed down the street that Jacob's rabbit was driving pass. He was slowing down to pull over to where Bella and Leah were currently standing. Bella looked at Jake in the front sit driving his rabbit she smiled at him. She was anger at him still, but that isn't why she smiled she smiled because he finally got his car to work, and that he risk everything to come and see her. She felt her heart melt a little bit, but then she saw the look in his eyes.

He jumped out of his car and walked towards were Bella and Leah were currently standing, and Bella hoped he would come a little bit closer so she could attempt to block Edward from reading Jacob's mind too. She couldn't believe that Jacob was ignoring her for a week to hang out with Shae and now out of nowhere he shows up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jake asked Bella. He then turned to looked at Edward, and gave him a death glare," Who the hell is that?"

"Trust me Jay its a long story, and right now isn't the best time. Edward we will finish this little fight later," Leah said as she started to back away. We both hoped it would end there but we knew better. He wasn't going to back down that easy. He was out number right now, but Edward didn't look to worried by it.

"I don't think so. I came here to claim what is rightfully mine. You aren't leaving here with her," Edward said. He made it sound like a demand, like Bella was his property. She didn't belong to anybody she was her own person. She wasn't about to let someone thing they could control her, she was able to think for herself, and make decisions for herself, she didn't need anyone else to do that for her.

"You wouldn't want to say something stupid right now. Just think if your ah little secret came out in the open? Also you do not own me, and you never will I am not property. I am a human being, and you mean nothing to me at all. You are just some creep who can't take a hint when I say I want nothing to do with you. You are making this some sick little game. Sending my flowers to my house, and leaving me cards. That won't make me change my mind, you should be dead. The fact that you aren't is just as creepy as the fact you want me, when clearly you are way older then I am, " Bella snapped back.

She could still feel Jare in her mind, and he was heading to La Push and trying to get the attention of Paul, and Sam. This day couldn't get any worse. Bella was look at Jacob who was currently shaking very back and she looked back at Edward who was looking strangely at Jacob. Bella was giving Edward a death stare because she wanted him to take the hint. She didn't know if she should rent a plane and start writing it across the sky, or maybe just set him on fire.

"So you are Jacob. Well this is interesting isn't it. Your the mutt who plans on taking my soul mate away from me, I think not. I can easily end this here and now," Edward said.

"Oh you wouldn't dare. You'd break the treaty and we would come after you and your so called family. We have a few tricks up our sleeves that you aren't aware of. Want to test it," Leah snapped.

"I don't think you do. There are only four of you in the pack plus Bella against seven of us. Odds are in our favorite, even if Bella is able to blow things up, and shield your thoughts. Bella isnt the only one with special abilities, " Edward basically laughed.

Bella wasn't about to hear about him threaten her family. She had to protect them and Leah couldn't phase here in the front yard with Jacob so close to them. If Leah phased she wouldn't even know where to begin to tell Jacob, but maybe if Leah phased Jacob would, and Paul would stop with his plan.

"Jakie can you come closer to be please. I promise I will explain everything," Bella whispered to him. She was begging him, she wanted to protect him from Edward.

It happened so fast that if Bella would have blink she would have missed everything, Jacob phased, and standing in front of them was a russet color wolf. He stood taller then Sam did, and you could tell he was met to be the real Alpha of the back. He was growling at Edward now who looked scared, but he didn't move.

"Jake sweetie you can't do this here,"Bella whispered. "I know its hard for you. I know you are scared and confused I can feel what you are feeling right now. You want to kill him, because he is threaten me. You want him dead, but you can't do this. It will break the treaty, and we can't be the one to do that, they have to be."

_What the hell happened. Why does he smelled awful and why the heck do I have paws? What the hell?- Jake_

_Hey man welcome to the Pack. You phased too? Me to just an hour ago. - Jare_

_Is that you Jare what the hell man? - Jake_

_Boys shush. Jake you can't attack him. You will break the treaty and that will cause a war. We can't have that, even though we do have a few tricks up our sleeves it isn't right. -Bella_

_you can hear me? This is so freaking weird. Bella I have to protect you. I feel this pull towards you and he is threaten you. I want to take you on my back and run away with you. I don't like the way he stares at you. What the hell is going on? I never asked for this, I don't want this.-Jake_

_No you don't. I am not some doll that needs protected I can handle my own quite well thank you very much. I will show you later what I can do. Jake you need to go to La Push now. You need to meet up with Jare who just phased, and Sam. Sam and Paul can help you guys. Leah and I will be safe here. Jake you have to trust me I am perfectly safe, he can't hurt me, but he can hurt you- Bella_

_Bella I feel like I can't move while he is here. He is threatening you, and you are all I see. It is as if the world stopped and you are my world now, and I need to keep you safe. You are mind and nobody else- Jake_

_That is because you are the true Alpha, and I am your mate. Your imprint, its like a soul mate, I don't have time to explain. Just don't attack him - Bella_

"Isn't that cute. Isabella you try so hard to block me from Leah but it seems that since this ability is new to you, you have yet found out how to project it to Jake, which means I hear what you are saying. You mutt are not hers and she isn't yours. She belongs to me and I don't share with pets. You are truly disgusting smelling things I have ever came across. Isabella it is not safe to hang out with a bunch of Teenager mutts, I on the other hand can keep you safe." Edward snarled. He couched down and pulled his lips back so his teeth were showing. Jake was growling and looking like he was ready to jump at at minute. Leah was shaking really bad and could possible phase at any moment.

"Lee I am lifting my hands up. I am going scare him, and he will be able to read your thoughts sing Madonna like Paul was doing the other day," Bella whispered. Leah shook her head and Bella lifted her hands of her. With one quick flick she blow a branch of the tree up, but that didn't scare him like she planned. He didn't even move a little bit, but Jacob did let out a howl. If Bella' neighbors decided to look out the window she wouldn't even begin to know how to explain a giant wolf in her front yard.

"Isabella still unable to hit me?" Edward said. "that is because I am your soul mate, and you are unable to hurt me."

Bella laughed to her self for a minute, "Oh no I know how to hit you, but I missed purposely. You haven't been listening to what I was saying. I am not yours, I am the Alpha's mate. If you couldn't tell, if it wasn't true I wouldn't be able to do that. I also wouldn't be able to do the other things I am capable of doing. I may not be a true wolf, but I still have my advantages. I may not turn into a wolf, but I can protect myself, and I can protect the people around me. I was never yours. Now leave because next time I won't miss, and I will hit you. For the last time I am not yours, and what the heck are you off your crazy pills?" Bella said.

Jacob looked at Bella with his wolf eyes, and she smiled at him. Bella laughed to herself about what Jacob just thought.

_She is hot when she is anger, and defending her family- Jacob_

_You know she can hear you- Paul_

_Paul you and Sam need to get your furry asses over here. Do you have any idea what the hell Lee and I have been dealing with. Stalker boy won't leave. Jare is a wolf, and Jacob is here in wolf form, and I have the coolest thing to tell you. You are never going guess what I can do now. You maybe able to turn wolf man but I am so much cooler- Bella_

_We are almost there. Is he still there?- Sam_

_Yes but I think he is leaving- Bella_

"The wolves mind is so fascinating. How all of you communicate, but the odds are still in our favorite. You may have five to your pack but two of them are puppies, and you Isabella will be mine," Edward said before he quickly turned away and ran to his car.

Bella couldn't believe everything she went through , and how she just wanted to break down and cry. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Jake still inwolf form walked over to Bella and laid down next to her. He put his head on her lap, and she just cried. She lifted her head to see Paul, Sam and what she guessed to be Jared come out of the forest. She smiled to them. She put their minds on mute, she had enough on her mind, she didn't want to hear them talking about the events today. Jake was in for a long night, so was Jared. Sam will probably take Leah and Paul with him as they explain what it means to be a wolf, and blah blah blah.

All Bella wanted to do was take a nice hot bath and relax. She bit downnon her lip and looked at the pack that was becoming her family. She would do what ever she had to to protect the pack from Edward and the rest of them.

"Hey Bee I think they want your attention. Do you have them on mute?" Leah asked.

Bella blushed a little bit before shaking her head. She smiled at Leah who was currently sitting on the ground next to her. Bella was holding on to Leah's hand because she was worrying still about Edward.

_Bella you aren't to be alone tonight. I was going to make Leah stay with you, but she may be more helpful then Paul here. So Paul will stay with you while we explain things to the new puppies-Sam_

_Sammy, you know Leah hates being around you right now she may not be very helpful- Bella_

_You two didn't listen to what I asked you. I asked you to stay in La Push that way you are better protected he can't come on our land. Do you understand what could have happened to you? You did not listen to what I ask you two to do. If I would have known you wouldn't listen to me I would have gave Leah an alpha command. You put the pack in the way of harm. Leah will be with us tonight even if she doesn't want to. Clearly you two can't be trust alone and you and I will have a talk tomorrow Bella- Sam_

_Oh don't you dare pull that Alpha card on me. I am not one of your wolves it won't work on me. I can protect myself and you know I can. Also, I have a shield, or that is what Edward called it. When I put my hand on Leah's shoulder he wasn't able to read her mind. I think if I practice I can project it to you guys, and help you if we ever have to go up against them. I would never hurt the pack Sam and I can not live my life in fear of are you to tell me we can't be trusted? If you and Paul were phased in like you said then maybe things would have been different. Don't you dare pin this all on us-Bella_

_You will not go up against them do you understand me Bella? There is no way you are going to be out there with us. You will be at home and safe- Jake_

_Jake you know you shouldn't treat her like that right. You don't know what she is capable of. Bella is a bad ass now. Go ahead tell him- Paul._

_Jake, you have to understand you are the True Alpha of this pack, and that is why I have these abilities. Its to protect your pack. I am able to freeze vampires, and humans, but I can't freeze the wolves. I also can blow things up, but Paul won't let me try to blow him up. I think if I can't freeze you I can't blow you up, but they are babies. I also get these like gut feelings when something bad is going to happen- Bella_

_I still don't like the idea- Jake_

_Bella tell Leah to phase in, and Paul take Bella home- Sam_

"Leah Sam says you are with them tonight, and Paul is my babysitter, sadly. He said to phase in and you know the deal,' Bella said as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes she thinks Sam let the power go to his head, but pretty soon he won't be Alpha anymore, and Jacob will become the packs true Alpha. Bella didn't like that idea that much, because it meant less time together, and he would have a ton of pack business, and Elder business. Its the price you pay.

"How the hell did my truck get here?" Paul said as he ran over to his Truck. He was running around it and looking for any dents and scratches as he rubbed his hands over the hood.

"Would you like some alone time there Pauly?" Bella asked giggling.

"Put your hands where I can see them, and don't you dare point them towards my baby," Paul said as he stared Bella down.

"Oh shut up. I am tired I want to go to bed. I guess take me to your house Paul," Bella said.

"You are lucky my parents don't live there anymore. You are also lucky I let you have your own bedroom there and not make you sleep on the couch. I am a nice guy like that," Paul said smiling. He opened to door for Bella and helped her into the truck. That is when the both heard a growl, but neither of them needed to turn around to know it was Jake.

Bella put the pack on mute again, because she didn't feel like listening to a story she heard a million times. Paul went over to his side of the truck and started their way back to La Push. Bella closed her eyes and ended up falling asleep. Paul looked over at her, and smiled, because even in Bella's sleep she had the biggest smile on her face. He knew Jacob put that smile there, and he was happy that they finally were able to talk and work things out.

They were almost to La Push when Paul slammed on the brakes to dodge what was in the road. That woke Bella up , and Paul hit his head on the steering wheel.

"What the hell Paul?" Bella screamed.

"Shit Iz I am so sorry. Don't you dare get out of this truck do you understand me. Its your stalker," Paul snapped at Bella.

"You can't go out there you dumbass, your head is bleeding. You aren't capable of doing anything. Let me freeze his sorry ass, and we can get to La Push," Bella said.

Paul didn't listen to her, because he knew Jacob would kill him if he put her in harms way. He is suppose to protect his little sister and that is what is he going to do. He jumped out of the truck and walked over to Edward. Bella was having a hard time seeing because her head was pounding really bad which was screwing with her vision. She tried to take a few breathes to calm herself down, but that is when she heard her door open and something cold grab her.

She started screaming and kicking. The voice said, " I don't think so." Before she felt a cold hand put something over her nose and mouth. She was starting to black out, but not before she heard wolves in the background howling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

She woke up confused and in a well lite room. Bella looked around and realized she wasn't at Paul's house or at any of the other pack members house. She tried to remember what happened last night and that's when bits of last night popped in her head. She remembered the fight in her front yard, the drive home in Paul's truck , him stopping someone taking the door off the truck and then it all went black. Edward.

She was kidnapped and she didn't know where she was. Her head was pounding as she tried to stand up. Her legs were wobbly and she fell back down the bed. She tried to stay strong, she wasn't going to cry and show weakness. She needed to get out of here before Edward comes up.

She looked around the room and nothing from it was familiar. It looked like a giant size bed with dark blue sheets, pillow cases, and blanket. The bed feels like it was barely slept in. She saw a massive big screen tv and a bunch of cd's. There was a closet, and then a door that probably lead out to the hall way, and then another door that may of lead to a bathroom. The CD's were in alphabetic order, and his stero was big and it looked like the room was set up with surround sound. Paul would want this room, he is into all this crap. She yet again tried to get up and out of bed, she wanted to look out the window, and see if it was unlocked.

She reached the window and saw the woods in the back yard. Man there was no was she could escape that way, she would get lost and he would probably find her way to quick. "Ugh" She mumbled.

She closed her eyes and tried to find the connect of the pack but there was nothing. Certainly the pack would be out looking for her unless he hurt them all. She looked around now panicked and reached in her pocket for her cell phone that wasn't there. She was know freaking out. She didn't understand why she couldn't communicate with the pack, what if something happened. She sat down on the chair by the desk where his lap top was. Bella smiled to herself, well she can just get someones attention from that. She turned it on and saw it was password locked. "Damn it" She mumbled.

She heard the bedroom door open and the girl she saw with Edward before walks in with a sad smile on her way. " I am so sorry this has happened. If I could have stopped him I would have. He was playing with blind spots in my visions. I told him to stay away but he won't listen. I am Alice by the way." she smiled a friendly smile and Bella felt as if she was going to throw up in this way to clean room.

" Why am I here? What did he do to my pack?" Bella asked. Her voice sounded weak and she had dark circles under her eyes. She may have slept through the night because the dirt bag drugged her. He had to drug her to get her to come with him, why couldn't he see that she didn't want him. In fact she hated him, more then she has ever hated anyone.

Alice sat down next to Bella. She was looking out the window. " I feel it would be betrayal to tell you my brother isn't stable right now. I feel like I should tell you, he isn't right. Something is extremely wrong with him, and I think he needs to get away from this town for a while. Actually the whole family does, that is why the boys are out hunting, Carlisle is trying to convince to visit our ah cousin's in Alaska. Carlisle is our adopted dad if you didn't know. I can assure you that the pack is safe, and everyone of them are alive. "

"If my pack is safe I can't sense them at all. They wouldn't just leave me out here and Jacob wouldn't be able to phase back as a human with all the anger," Bella snapped. She couldn't control her anger and just wanted To go back. She knew Sam and Paul were probably beating themselves up. She didn't blame them though, this wasn't their fault at all it was completely that leech's fault. She didn't know who he thought he was.

Alice placed her hand on Bella's knee. Bella quickly moved her knee she didn't want Alice to touch her. She didn't like the cold feeling Alice's hand brought to her. "The first time my family came across you kind, I wasn't with them just yet. It was only Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rose and Emmett, and after Edward saw the pack he decided to skip town for a while. He traveled the world in search of something to protect the house against your kind. That was before the treaty was signed and that your kind wasn't sure they could trust them. We scared them, and they just wanted to protect their land. After Edward return a few month later, he said he visit this man who gave him amulets, that he should place outside around the whole house. These amulets would be able to stop the power that the alpha's mate would have. The previous mate from what Edward said didn't have your ability to blow things up, and have your shield. Instead she had the ability to move things and she was able to throw fire from her hands. That was deadly to our kind. So Edward placed these amulets around the house so if they ever did come on our property with the intention to kill us we would have the advantage. That never happened and they ended up signing a treaty, but the amulets had remind in their places since them."

Bella stared at Alice she couldn't believe that there are actually things out there that stop her powers. " Can you let me go? If you let me go I will make sure the pack doesn't harm you and your family."

" Don't worry Edward isn't going to harm you. That I can assure you. He is far away and won't be back until tomorrow evening and by then you will be protected by your pack on your land. Then when Edward comes back we will deal with him and get him the help he is needed. I know you must be hungry, Esme is down stairs cooking for you. She is actually quite thrilled to be cooking again, "She smiled.

Bella lifted her hands to test Alice's theory that they found a way to block her abilities. She flicked them to see if Alice froze and she didn't. Bella was only human here, and unprotected hopefully they were actually going to let her go home and this wasn't a trick. Now she wished she would have train with Sammy to get her fighting a chance. She would remember to ask him to train how on self defense.

" Come on let's meet the family I am very hungry," Bella said with her best fake smile. Paul always said Bella was an awful actress hopefully Alice would buy it. She hoped if she ate she could leave.

Alice lend Bella out of the room and down to the kitchen where a beautiful blonde woman sat and a lady with brown hair was by the stove cooking something that smelled amazing. Their kitchen was huge, and it was stalked with food which Bella felt that was weird considering they don't need food to substance their life. She gave a weak smile to everyone.

" Look who finally woke up," Alice said cheerfully. Bella tried her best not to roll her eyes and keep up the fake smiling. She was nervous to be in a room of vampires and have no way to protect her. Nothing in the journals say anything about amulets being able to block her abilities. She would have to see if the Elders knew anything about this.

" I still can't believe Edward did this. He seriously needs help, and because of him he put this family in danger," The blonde hair girl said. You could hear the hate in her voice towards Edward. She was starting to make Bella feel uncomfortable, what if they changed their mind and wouldn't let her go.

" We didn't know he was going to kidnap her. She isn't stuck here forever either. Carlisle took the boys hunting because of human being here. They shouldn't be back until tomorrow and she should be back with her pack tonight," The brown hair lady smiles.

" I am Esme by the way. It's nice to meet you although I wish the circumstances were different. It seems recently my son has been acting a little different like he isn't himself. I am sorry for the damage he has caused we never wanted any harm to come from this," Esme smiled. She was turning over the bacon which smelled amazing. Bella rubbed her stomach as it growled.

" The humans hungry. I am Rose," Rose said. Then she turned back around to her magazine. Bella could tell Rose hated her being there.

" Can I call someone from the pack. To let them know I will be home by tonight?" Bella asked as she bit her lip.

Rose handed Bella a cell phone. Bella walked into the living room. She tried Sams number first but no answer. Then she tried Jacobs and Leah's and no luck. She hoped Paul would answer his phone.

" Hello?" Paul asked into the phone. He sounded tired and like he has been up all might.

" Oh Pauly!" Bella said. She got a huge smile on her face thankfully someone answered their cell phone the pack must be wolves, and looking for a trail on Edward. They probably won't find one because he is smart.

" Iz is that you? Oh god are you okay? Where the hell are you? I promise I am going to burn his dead ass!" Paul said with anger in his voice. You could hear the the hurt and worry in his voice.

" I know you guys are worried. Tell everyone I am find and to meet us at the treaty line. It's just the three girls and I the boys went hunting. They are helping me escape. I know the treaty is broken but I don't want you to attack the Cullen's whole family. Do I make myself clear? We are only after Edward," Bella said.

" Do you have us on mute?" Paul asked.

Bella looked into the kitchen where Esme was putting the food on a plate . Rose was still reading her magazine and Alice was pouring orange juice. They acted so normal for being vampires. If someone would look through their window it would look like they were a happy family waiting to eat breakfast.

" No but I will tell you later. Six at the treaty line tell the pack. I am sorry about your truck." Bella said.

" Oh Bella don't worry about it. I am just glad you are okay. I am so sorry I didn't protect you well enough. I let that asshole take my baby sister I am so sorry," Paul said in a whisper.

" Oh you dork. Don't be sorry I still love my big brother and I will see all of you tonight stop worrying. Bye Paul," Bella said as she pressed the end button.

She walked into the kitchen where everyone was. Alice and Esme had worried looks on ther faces . " What happened?"

" We need to leave now. They are on their way back early. Edward found out why the boys wanted to go hunting. We have two hours," Alice said.

" Come on once we are away from the house you can contact them," Rose said.

Bella walked out the door with them. They all started walking towards the woods Bella hoped this would work. She was stumbling quite a bit but lucky none I then let her fall. " I know you won't like this idea but it would be faster and easier if you were on one of our backs," Rose said.

" Come on get up on Alice back," Esme said.

Bella did as she was told. She wasn't sure why she was putting so much trust into these people that she doesn't know. She also closed her eyes and cleared her mind searching for her pack. Finally she heard Sammy. Bella smiled to herself.

Sammy meet us at the treaty line . - Bella.

Paul said at six its only noon. What's wrong? Sam

Bells oh my sweet Bells. I was so worried- Jake.

I know Jake but stop thinking please this is important. No they didn't hurt me and the boys are coming back earlier. Edward must of read one of their minds and let it slip. I am ten mins away. - Bella.

Bella saw the thoughts of the pack and they were heading towards the line. She smiled all of them were excited but extremely mad. Jake wanted to hunt them all down and kill them. Sam was trying to think positive and not try to go against the vampires. He felt they were not ready and there was a huge disadvantage .

They stopped right before the treaty line and Bella hopped down to the ground. She waited for what seemed like forever before she finally saw her pack. She got the biggest smile on her face and was about to run over to her pack when Rose stopped her. She heard the pack growl at her .

"I am sorry for my brother. I would never wish this life on any human, and I will do my best to keep him away from you. You deserve to leave your life out as human, instead of frozen and never moving forward," Rose said.

Bella looked at her for a second, "Thank you." Bella ran over the invisible treaty line to her family when she reached them.

Jacob in his wolf form came up next to Bella. She looked at him and smiled, and petted his head. She was still anger about Shae and they were going have to talk about this sooner rather then later.

" Don't you dare growl at them," Bella said as she tapped Jakes head. He made a whining sound and Bella gave him a glare. " If it wasn't for them I would still be there! They have nothing to do with what Edward did. Edward broke the treaty not them."

" Thank you Bella. We meant no harm. Edward should never have kidnapped her," Esme spoke as she shook her head.

" We should get back the boys are almost back," Alice said. They waved then ran off.

Bella notices they were one wolf short. Paul wasn't there.

Where's Paul?- Bella

Home resting- Leah.

What happened last night?- Bella

He got pretty injuries. Edward threw him into a tree but you know it takes more then that to bring wolves down- Leah.

Lets go home. Sammy maybe tomorrow you and I can train. I learned that I need to have some self defense then rather relying on my abilities all the time. In some situation they may not work, and I don't want to be left helpless again. Jacob you and I are going to sit down and have a very long talk. I want answer and you are going to give them to me.- Bella

Jacob put his head down and then lowered his body. Bella looked at the back and she knew what that meant. She got on Jacob's back and held on .

Be you stink- Leah

I am sorry you be stuck in a house full of them and try not to stink- Bella

She heard them all laughing. She thought today would be a lot worse then what it was. She replayed what Alice told her about the amulets, and what all happened that she remembered. The pack growled and were talking about how they are going to deal with the Edward situation. Bella wasn't really listening she was off in her own little world. Thinking about how her life is going to be a lot stranger, and how she feels like there is something really bad coming in the future.

They made it back to Jacob's house, and all the wolves left except Jacob who phased back into human. He walked over looking at the ground and looked a little scared.

"Lets get inside. We can talk there," Jacob said. He grabbed Bella's hand and walked inside with her. Bella forgot how right it felt when they held hands, how nothing could compare to it and she felt the safest. She pushed those thoughts out of her head because she was anger, and she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

They sat on the couch, and his house was quiet for once, which was unusually. Usually Billy and Charlie would be sitting in the living room watching some sporting game yelling at the TV like a bunch of idiots. Yeah like the players could hear them from here. Bella watched football with them but only when her team was playing. They would constantly fight about what team was better, but she knew. Jacob and her spent many hours fighting about that until he would say what ever Bells, this is weird fighting with a girl about football. Bella smiled to herself that was when everything was so much easier back them.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked her. He sounded nervous, and he looked exhausted.

"How we use to fight about what football team was better, and clearly I was right every time. It seems like everything was so much easier back then even if it was only a few months ago. I would always win those battles because deep down you knew Pittsburgh Steelers were the better pick. Even if Heinz Ward retired, they still have a pretty decent foot ball team," Bella said as she giggled.

"Yeah well I am not about to go into that fight tonight. You maybe right, since they have six super bowl rings, and I mean look at the teams they played against. Its not like the Colts had a chance when their team was all about their quarter back and he got hurt," Jacob replied. Bella smiled if only things could go back that easy.

"Okay on a serious note. I want answers, I deserve answers Jacob Black. What the hell is going on with you and Shae?" Bella asked.

Jacob looked at his lap before he would answer. He wasn't making eye contact with Bella, and she was getting nervous. "I dont know. I knew I shouldn't hang out with her, but you were acting so strange, and I thought maybe you thought I wasn't what you thought I would be. She was there one day after school when I got anger, and we started talking. She isn't all a bad girl."

Bella looked at him and wished she could blow him up. "What the hell do you mean she isn't all that bad? She freaking kissed you Jacob Black, while you had a girlfriend. I am sorry in my book that is bad. I forgave you because it wasn't all your fault. Then you get mad because I had a lot of stuff going on, know that you know. That makes it okay for you running around La Push with her? She never left your side at school! Were you two dating?" Bella asked. You could hear the disappointment in her voice. She knew Jacob was only a teenage boy so he was going to be interested in girls, but Bella h oped she would be the only girl he ever liked.

"Bella I am sorry. She was just easy to talk to, and she wasn't judgmental. I tried to talk to Embry and Quil but they were saying Oh just go talk to Bella. Well I didn't want to talk to you. I was anger I thought you were rejected me, do you have any idea how that felt? That you rejected me as a boyfriend, and that I thought I lost my best friend. Shae would help with the rabbit, that is why it is already up and running," Jacob said.

Bella couldn't believe what he just said. Shae helped him finish the Rabbit, it was suppose to be him and her finishing the Rabbit. Not Jacob, and Shae. "That was our freaking project Jacob. Do you remember? Christ Jacob I am so anger at you right now you have no freaking idea. I don't care that I am your damn imprint, and I am suppose to be all lovey dovey. Screw that I am pissed, and you were screwing around with that bitch behind my back. I should go to her house and blow her sorry ass up."

"Sam explained the imprint thing. It means we are bonded together, that nothing can ever break that bond. That we are meant to be together. Shae doesn't mean anything. Its you and me Bells. Now until forever however long that may be. We can get rid of the Rabbit and start a new project," Jacob suggested. He tried to put his hand on Bella's leg, but she wasn't having that she pushed it off of her. She was anger and he was only trying to use the imprint for her to overcome this anger.

"Jacob Black don't you freakign dare try to use that imprint bond to try to get me not to be anger. I will not just sit back and act like this was okay. What the hell is up with you and Shae. I want to know. Were you dating? Were you screwing? Fooling around?" Bella snapped. She wasn't sure were all this anger was coming up.

Jacob jumped up off the couch. He was shaking pretty badly, and looked like he was trying to control his anger. Bella knew it would be hard for him to deal with this since he only phased yesterday, but she wanted answers. "What do you want me to say Bella? Does it really matter? We were in the freaking garage working on the Rabbit, we talked. She told me about her life, and I listened. I told her about mind, and she listened. " He ran out the front door and phased.

Bella wasn't about to have that, and she ran towards the front door. "Hey you stupid mutt this wasn't over. I still want answers and you are jumping around my questions." Bella sat on the porch and cried. She cried for what happened that made Jake turn to Shae. It was her felt, she couldn't be around Jake in case she accidental flicked her hands and blew him up.

She cleared her mind and connected to the pack hoping Jacob wouldn't know she was in there. She listened for his thoughts, and she could feel Leah was yelling at him for being an idiot. She chuckled to her self good old Leah sticking up for her. Jacob wouldn't only receive hell from her, but from the rest of the pack. Bella saw all the images of Jacob and Shae. Them sitting in the garage talking about school and life. Them laughing and her placing her hand on his shoulder. Him looking up at her, and she was smiling. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes were red, look like she had been crying. She sat down on his lap and that is when they had their second kiss. In his garage, while fixing the Rabbit that she was suppose to help with. She felt her heart break. She felt the tears start coming, and they didn't seem like they wanted to stop. She felt that he broke her trust, and that he may of had a crush on him, from the images she had seen.

She saw Shae pull away from the kiss and look Jacob in the eyes. She smiled at him, and then stood back up to get something for the car. Bella felt the hate she held towards Shae, and wanted to go and confront her. She wanted to give the girl something he deserved, maybe yell at her. Tell her Jacob isn't hers, and that Jacob is Bella's. She wanted to erase the images she just saw, and then she heard Leah growling at Jacob behind the house. She felt the anger Leah held for Jacob. Bella was jealous of Shae. She was jealous that Shae got to experience those moments with Jacob, and she didn't get to. She was jealous Shae would have a normal life, and Bella wouldn't. She has to stay on La Push forever now, she is bonded to here. To protect the people like the rest of the pack. She will never get to go away to school, and experience collage like normal people do. She wouldn't get to open her bookshop in Seattle. She was to stay here to live her life, with the pack.

She saw Leah walking over to her and sat down next to her. She didn't need to say anything. Leah knew what it was like to see someone you love being with someone else. She sees it every day with Sam, and Emily. Bella knows Shae doesn't stand a chance with Jacob, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. Leah pulls Bella into a hug and lets her cry. It was just an innocent kiss, he was confused and upset with Bella. He truly loved her, and they were clearly met to be together. She just needed time to think, she wanted to get away from here for a while. To clear her mind, she wanted to go to Jacksonville, to see her mother and Phil.

"Lee, lets leave. Lets get away for a week or two please. We can go to Jacksonville, and be away from all of this. Mom will enjoy us being there, and dad won't mind. I just can't deal with all of these. We can leave tomorrow," Bella suggested.

"You call Charlie, and we will walk to my house and start packing stuff up. A week vacation sounds prefect, on the beach and maybe a spa day. We deserve it after everything you have been through," Leah said.

Bella took Leah's cell phone and dialed her dad's number.

"Hello Bells whats up?"Charlie asked through the phone.

"Leah and I want to go to moms for a week. I need to get away daddy. Please," Bella asked.

"Sweetie what happened?" Charlie asked.

"I know you know about the pack daddy, and all the abilities I have come into. Jacob being my soul mate, I just need to get away. I need to clear my mind. I need to be away from here for a little bit. I promise we will come back, and I miss mom," Bella said.

"Okay sweetie. Use my credit card to pay for the tickets. Call and let your mother know. I love you sweetie and I will see you when you come back," Charlie said.

Bella smiled and hung up the phone. "Its all a go. Lee don't phase I don't want Jacob to know that we are leaving. I have to call mom and let her know, you want to call Paul and see if he can drive us?"

Leah shook her head. Bella dialed her mom's number, and her mom was more then excited to hear that Leah and her were coming down. She couldn't want for a girls week. They reached Leah's house and started packing. This time tomorrow they would be in Jacksonville away from the problems of La Push. Bella would miss Jacob, but she needed to think.


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh gosh guys I am so sorry its been like two weeks since i updated. Firstly my stupid internet was done, because verizon hates me. Then my puppy made it impossible to try and write, plus work . I am so sorry here is chapter 14._

**Chapter 14: Jacksonville**

Bella still can't believe her and Leah pulled it off getting to Jacksonville before Sam noticed. Paul did an amazing job hiding his thoughts by singing Backstreet boys, just to annoy the rest of the pack. That was his thing recently he hated that they could read his thoughts and nothing was private anymore, so he took up singing annoying songs. Sam was getting really fed up with it face, but he hasn't command Paul to stop yet.

They got off the airplane and got their baggage. Now they were looking for Renee who should be there by now. Bella looked at her watch they arrived about 30 mins later then expecting. Renee should be here somewhere, there was a lot more people here then the airport back home. Bella always wondered how different her life would have been if she stayed with Renee an Paul.

" Oh my Bella and Leah," Renee screamed as she walked towards the girls. Both girls got a huge smile on their face, Bella just realized how much she missed her mother.

She pulled Bella into a huge hug and kissed her head." Oh baby I have missed you."

She released Bella and pulled Leah into a hug. Over the years Renee and Leah had gotten closer. Renee thought of her as a daughter. Sometimes it seemed like Leah liked Renee more then her own mother. They text every day almost, and Renee is more opened to things then Sue is. " Oh my sweet Leah I heard about you and that boy. Oh sweetie I am so sorry."

" Don't worry about it mama Renee. He isn't worth the tears if he is with my cousin. Gosh I have missed this place and you!" Leah said. She always did like Jacksonville, the sun , the beaches, and the warm weather. It was a nice changed from back home, the gloomy skies.

Renee put one arm around Bella's shoulder and the other over Leah's and they started to walk out of the airport. That put a bigger smile on the girls, sometimes Renee seemed like she was the same age as them. She hardly pulled the parent card, and she is free spirited. Bella missed that, Charlie is amazing, and hardly pulls the parent card, but he isnt free spirit.

" So girls what are we doing?" Renee asked.

" Relaxing we needed time away from La Push. It's been stressful," Bella said.

Renee looked at her daughter and couldn't believe how mature she looked. She smiled at them. " So I have heard. It seems you two girls are very strong and Charlie is extremely proud at the both of you. He filled me in over the years I know what Bella was coming into. I am surprised about you though Leah. The first female shape shifter that is amazing. You are very strong."

Both Bella and Leah looked at her in shock. They couldn't believe she knew their secret according to the Elders no body was suppose to know. How did they bend the rule to let Charlie and Renee?

" Mom this isn't the ah time to be talking about that. Wait until we are at least at the car," Bella said.

" Oh girls I am so sorry. I am just so excited you girls are actually here. I am excited to have some girls around the I have some news for you when we get home," Renee said.

They continued their way to the car when Leah was looking around at everyone and she looked like she was holding her breath . Bella noticed before her mother did. Sometimes Renee wasn't aware of her surroundings, and that made Bella laugh. Bella use to be that way too before Sam keep saying Bella be aware of your surroundings. They were suppose to start up training this week he is going be mad when he realizes Leah and Bella are gone. He is going to be a big jerk face.

" Damn it Leah I know what that face means. Your kidding right?" Bella asked annoyed.

The reason they were having this vacation was to get away from the vampires and special powers thing for a week. " Bee it's not like I want to smell death. It's not strong so it's nothing recent don't worry."

They finally made it too Renee's car, and Bella was surprised, " Mother when did you get this?" She couldn't believe her mom got a new car.

Renee shrugged her shoulders, " Present from the hubby. You know he is major league now which meant he brought me a new car."

" Mother this is a new 2012 Dodge Charger the car I wanted I am so jealous right now," Bella said. She walked around the car and couldn't believe it. Phil was taking care of her mother, and spoiling her, Renee needs that.

" Oh sweetie I can't keep this a secret until we get home, but you have to act surprised at home when Phil is there. This bad boy is for you sweetie a girl from Phil and I . We are going ship it to Forks for you. My new car is at home, I am not much of a fan of Dodge Chargers, I want something more me," Renee said. She had a huge grin on her face, and Bella couldn't believe what she just said. A 40,000 car as a present that is crazy.

Bella stare at her mother she couldn't believe this." Your serious you guys bought me a car? Why? This is way too much an you know daddy's going be mad."

Leah was looking at the car with a huge grin," Jacob is going be so jealous. This isn't any Dodge Charger Bee, look its the top of the freaking line. Oh gosh this is so bad ass. A SRT8 super fast. Nobody in Forks or La Push owns any thing like this. It does 0-60 in about five seconds and its a hemi, oh the boys are going to be so jealous of you right now. I am jealous of you this car is pretty freaking amazing. "

Bella smiled at Leah it seems spending so much time with the boys had turned to girls into car junkies. Bella loved this car since forever and she loved the new style. " Sweetie you deserve it get in I'll drive us home we can talk on the way home." Renee said.

Renee went into the driver seat, Bella took the front passenger seat and leah in the back." Okay baby girls lets talk tell me how's it feel to be powerful beautiful woman?" Renee asked.

" Mom you have no idea what I am capable of. It seems I am the alphas mate and I hate when they put it like that. I am not an animal, no offense Lee, why can't they say soul mate future wife or I don't know girlfriend? Mom I can freeze things, blow them up, I get dreams sometimes that the elders have come to the convulsion is predicting the future but that hasn't happened in a while. I get this weird feeling in my gut when something had is going happen. Also I get to communicate with the pack through the mind that is really cool," Bella said.

" I personally hate being in Sams mind since he is always thinking of Emily. It's so awkward oh and then when Paul thinks of his sex life, but recently he sings annoying songs from old boy bands . I told him to sing spice girls Sam haters them," Leah said. She giggled and its been a while since Bella heard her giggle like that.

" Oh my sweet girls the life you have been thrown into. You both are very blessed to experience this and be doing good. You are protecting the innocent and risking your life I am so proud of you girls you have no idea." Renee said. You could heard the happiest in her voice.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, Bella looked out the window and saw all the happy couples walking. They were laughing and holding hands and looked so much in love. Bella knew Jacob loves her, and she knows he is a teenage boy, so his hormones are crazy, but that doesn't make what he did right. It wasn't like Bella was ignoring him to go be with another guy, she was trying to control her abilities. Her heart ached for Jacob, she missed him, and she hasn't been gone even that long. She didn't want to miss him yet, she wanted to hate him at the moment. She was still extremely angry, and hurt, but she knows they are meant to be together. That doesn't mean she is going to act like nothing happened, Jacob ran to Shae, and there isn't something right with that freaking girl at all.

"Bella we are here,"Renee said pulling Bella out of her thoughts. Bella smiled a sad smile, and got out of her car. She knew Jacob would be so jealous of this car, and she was actually happy.

They got out of the car and walked towards the house. When they opened the door, Bella saw Phil in the kitchen cooking what looked to be dinner, and it smelt amazing. Her stomach was very hungry, she didn't eat much today. The house didn't change much, and it felt so cozy. Renee had a way with decorating, and making people feel such at home.

"What is that amazing smell?" Bella asked.

"Steak, and burgers," Phil said as he turned around to see the girls. "Oh it is so nice to finally have you girls here, Renee was so excited last night when Charlie and Bella called to say you girls were coming. Although I am wondering why the short notice."

Bella looked at Leah and then at her mother, it was a long story and could she really explain. She knows Renee is in on the secret but does that mean the Elders would let Phil be on the secret. Although if he didn't know then Renee was keeping a secret from him, and that may destroy her marriage, and Bella didn't want that. Renee is truly happy with Phil, and their home in Jacksonville.

"Oh Bella he knows your girls little secret, you know I can't keep it away from my husband. He does bring up a good point what happened in La Push that you wanted to get away for a little while?" Renee asked her.

"Oh mom a lot happened. This is so much to freaking take on. Like it isn't hard enough to be a teenager who is going to school, and working. That isn't enough so lets pile some more things on my shoulders. I am not complaining that I have this abilities, because I have come to like them. The only problem is there are these ah family of vampires that live in Forks. They are different then the others one, the hunt animals, not humans. So way back in the day the old pack signed a treaty with them, and everything has been dandy. Well that was until recently when the one Edward has become my stalker. He says we are soul mates and blah blah blah. The other night he kidnapped me, but his ah two sisters and I guess mother helped me escape while he was hunting with the boys," Bella stopped her story for a minute to look at Phil and Renee. They both looked shocked and surprised.

"I know I have heard the legends but it is so strange to actually hear about them. So stalker vampire boy wants to what? Turn you into his wife?" Renee asked.

"I suppose so. He doesn't like that I hang out with a bunch of mutts, his words not mind. Anyway I haven't heard from him since that night. I am sure the pack is going to be thrilled when they realize Leah and I are missing. I haven't got a phone call, and I won't listen to them, because I don't want to hear Jacob right now. I wasn't with Jacob for like a week. It was hard Sam didn't want me to be near him because I couldn't control my abilities. I wasn't safe to be around him and I didn't blame Sam. I would never want to hurt Jacob, but I guess that is just a one way street. He is the biggest Jerk around, and I hope he is miserable right now. There is this girl at school, Shaelynn, and she is trouble with a capital T. She and I don't get a long. Actually the only person she gets along with is Jacob. They got his Rabbit fixed, and that was suppose to me, but it wasn't. They started to hang out and I guess got close. He kissed her, and there was flirting I saw it in his freaking mind. That is when I wish I could blow him his sorry ass," Bella said who now had tears rolling down her face.

Her mother came over and pulled her in a hug, and just let her daughter cry. Bella was hurt, and had too much on her plate at the moment. "Oh baby let it out. Don't hold back. Don't worry this week is going to be amazing, and you won't have to think of Jacob. We can all go to the spa, and watch those girly movies. Eat a ton of junk food, and hang out at the beach, and go shopping. Bella smiled at her mother, sometimes you just needed a mother to be around. Bella know if she told her dad then he would have went to Jacob with his gun. Maybe Jacob needed to be scared so he didn't do anything stupid. Bella left Jacob and Shae in La Push, that couldn't possible turn out well at all.

"So Leah what brings you down here?" Phil asked as his flipped the burger.

"Oh you know I just enjoy making Sam angry. He and I aren't really on speaking terms, but he still commands me and its awful I have to listen to him. Like he knows whats best for me! I can tell you going after my cousin isn't what is best for him. I was in bed a month crying because I thought he was dead and this is how he repays me. What a joke! I need away from that for a little while," Leah said.

They ate dinner and then Bella and Leah went up to Bella's room. She smiled when she saw her mother repainted it again. She also redecorated it. Renee walked in a few minutes after the girls did. "So do you like it?" Renee asked.

"Mom I love it! It was a dark purple color and looked amazing. There were two beds in there. Above one bed had Bella's name and the other said Leah. "You didn't have to do this," Leah said. She ran over to Renee and hugged her.

"Yeah I did. So girls I have an announcement. Ah Bella, Leah , I am pregnant," Renee said.

"Oh my gosh mother. That is amazing. When are you due? Do you know if its a boy or a girl?"Bella asked. She was now hugging her mother. She couldnt believe she didn't notice her mothers pregnant stomach before.

"I am about four month pregnant, and we are having a girl. Phil wanted a boy, but I wanted another daughter," Renee said. She had tears coming down her face.

"Oh Mama Renee this is amazing. Another girl to add to the mix!" Leah said smiling.

"Girls I am going to go lay down. Being pregnant makes you tired. How about you guys unpack," Renee suggested as she walked out of the room.

Bella went over to her ipod dock and put her ipod on it. She decided they needed music when they unpacked and got all situation.

_Say you're sorry  
>That face of an angel<br>Comes out just when you need it to  
>As I paced back and forth all this time<br>Cause I honestly believed in you  
>Holding on<br>The days drag on  
>Stupid girl,<br>I should have known, I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_  
><em>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<em>  
><em>Lead her up the stairwell<em>  
><em>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,<em>  
><em>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,<em>  
><em>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around<em>

"Really Bee Taylor Swift? Is that the kind of mood you are in?" Leah asked. Bella smiled Leah complained about listening to Taylor Swift, but the truth is she knew all the words to the songs. She just likes being difficult.

Bella went to her purse and grabbed her cell phone, she figured she mind as well turn it on and see what the guys have to say. Paul said ti was best I get away for a little bit, and he will deal with Jacob. I didn't want to know what that meant.

"Ugh Leah.I have a ton of text messages from Sam, Jacob, Jared, and Paul. And it looks like a ton of Voice Mails. I bet they are from Sam yelling where the hell are you girls. Then Jacob's will say Bella I am so sorry. Where did you go? You can't run away like that we need to protect you. No sorry you don't need to protect me because I am capable of protecting myself. That is another thing that annoys me. How he says he has to protect me, and its like I am his property. I am no ones property I am human freaking being not a piece of meat. Treat me like a human being," Bella went on.

Leah just sat on her bed and listened to Bella go on about how they annoy her. It was true Jacob was a bit annoying, but Bella Leah always thought he was a good guy. Bella grabbed her phone and started to call Sam . She figured she better get that over first. She put it on speaker phone so Leah could hear.

"Bella is that you?" Sam asked in a angry voice.

"Ah yeah Sam its me, and Leah." Bella mumbled.

"Where the hell are you? Dont you two understand you can't ride off with Edward out there. He hasn't been back to Forks since he realized they helped you escape. He could be where you are,"Sam said.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Sam I don't know if you realize this, but I am a werewolf too. There is no trail of vampire around here, and I am just as strong as you guys, and I am faster then you guys too. Just because I am small doesn't mean I am helpless."

"Leah you are in so much trouble when you get back. You will be on all the new phases," Sam said.

"What ever Sam. I don't care. We needed this," Leah said.

" So where are you?" Sam asked.

"Jacksonville with mom. We will be back in a week. Jacob better stay up there with you. I don't want to look at him Sam. He hurt me pretty bad, and I need to be away from him. I need to think, and he needs to know he screwed up," Bella said.

"I know you are hurting Bella but you shouldn't have ran off like that. Jacob is worried sick about you, and Paul won't tell us where you are at. He is freaking singing the Spice Girls, and Leah I know that was your doing," Sam said.

"Don't tell him I am here. I don't want to see him until I am ready. Maybe he can go back to screwing around with Shae while I am gone, since that seems to be the cool thing to do," Bella said.

"You know another person phased into the pack Bella. You should have been able to feel that,did you?" Sam asked.

Another person phased, and Bella hadn't felt it. That can't be a good sign.

"No I didn't know. I have you guys on mute, maybe thats why I didn't feel it or maybe I am too far away," Bella said.

"Or maybe you are second guessing your standings in the Pack? It was Embry by the way, so we will be busy with that. Jacob is thrilled he is apart of the pack now," Sam said.

Bella looked at Leah. Bella knew before when she had them on mute, she was still able to feel a new phase. Maybe she was too far away to feel that, or maybe she was second guessing her self. She maybe doubting herself.

"Sam I have to go. We are safe don't worry bye," Bella said as she hung up.

She looked around her room, and smiled a little bit, At least Jacob will have Embry around this week.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days after they arrived<strong>

" Leah this is a beautiful day just what we needed . A nice break from the drama of La Push," Bella said as she put more sun screen on.

Leah chuckled at her friend. " Sam is going put me through hell and probably you too. Not only that but what about Jake?" Leah asked.

Leah knew Bella didn't want to talk about Jacob, but they had too sometime.

" Jake hmm I want to just hit him in the head with a baseball bat maybe knock some sense into his stupid ass. Being a wolf it probably won't do any good. He keeps texting me and calling. Leah if I answer it I know why's going happen I will forgive him but I am still hurt," Bella said.

" Well Sis we are in sunny Jacksonville laying out and there are a ton of hot shirtless guys playing football over there enjoy it. You know we only get to see Sam Jare and Paul shirless," Leah said.

Bella looked over to where the boys were playing football. Indeed they all happened to be shirtless and that was nice to see but it was becoming hard to ignore the ache in her heart. The boys sure did look pretty fit, not as fit as te boys at La Push.

" Hey Lee what should I do about Jake?" Bella asked.

Leah sat up and looked at the ocean and waited a few minutes before she spoke. " Bella I honesty don't know what you are feeling right now. I knew he hurt you and I don't blame you for being angry with him. In my opinion you have every right to be mad. You are my sister my best friend and I will always be on your side. I saw you get even with him. Give him a taste of what he gave you." Leah got an evil grin across her face.

" How am I going do that? He is miles away," Bella said.

" I have an idea but I don't know I'd your going like it. We are going go over there and flirt with those guys then later on tonight I phase in, Jacob should be patrolling the area. I will accidentally let the images of you flirting with them slip. You game?" Leah asked.

" I don't know. What if it just makes it worse and he comes down here?" Bella asked.

" oh sweetie . We are only young once. You are going be w Jacob for the rest of your life a little flirting isn't going to hurt plus he will see how it feels," Leah said.

Bella wasn't sure about this idea. She hated the thought of getting even with him but then again she was in pain. " I don't know Lee."

Leah grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards the boys. " You only live once. Don't worry. Jake will be jealous."

They got closer to where the six boys were playing football. " Hey guys," Leah said. She waved to them and they stopped.

" Hey what is up you fine ladies?"a blonde haired boy asked the girls.

Bella followed Leah's lead and smiled at them. " Are you boys from around here?" Leah asked.

The blonde hair boy answered," Yes we are. My name is Matt by the way it's nice to meet you two beautiful ladies. Do you live in the area?"

" No actually my mom lives here with her new husband. We on the other hand live in Washington. A tiny town called Forks. Well that's where I live with my dad. Leah here lives on the reservation La Push, but I practically live there too. My names Isabella but people call me Bella." Bella said with a small smile.

" Wow. All the way from Washington. How's the weather there?" Matt asked.

" Matt stop flirting with the girls we have a game to play," the boy with the mohawk shouted.

" That would be my friend Pete. Ignore him. No manner what so ever," Matt said.

" Oh don't listen to him. If anything I am way cooler and can rock a Mohawk unlike him." Pete said as he jogged over.

" Hello there Pete. I was watching you play do you play for your high school?" Bella asked.

" You know football?" Pete asked Bella. He looked pretty impressed.

" Oh don't get her started. This girl here can talk hours on end about it." Leah said.

" Favorite team?" Bella asked Pete.

" Well I have to say my least favorite was the Colts. That team was set up around their quarterback who does that? I am still undecided for a team this year," Pete said.

" Hands down its the Pittsburgh Steelers. Hard core fans and unbelievable team. Six Super Bowl rings, the steel curtain. There is no competition.," Bella replied. Leah rolled her eyes.

" So what is fun around here?" leah asked.

" We are having a fire on the beach tonight. Your girls should come its fun," Matt suggested.

" We always have bonfires at La Push. It's always crazy though," Leah said.

" It normally gets a little wild here. We can meet you here at seven," Matt said.

" See you then," Leah said.

Both girls turned around and walked to their towels. " Come on Bee we have to go get outfits for tonight."

Later on that evening the girls were dressed for their night at the Beach. Renee was thrilled they made friends and told them to stay as long as they wanted. Just to wake her up when they get home, so she knows they made it home okay. Bella had butterflies in her stomach and was nervous. Bella was dressed in a pair of jean capri's and a plain white v neck shirt with a pink shirt underneath it. She had a pink hoodie, just in case it got cold, and she had on pink sandals. Leah insisted on her wearing pink even if Bella wasn't very happy about the color. Leah said Bella you have to try new things, and Bella just rolled her eyes.

Leah on the other hand looked cute. She decided to wear a sun dress. It reached just below her knees and strapless, the dress was a light purple . She had plain silver flip flops on. "Its seven we better start moving," Leah suggested.

"I really don't think Jacob is going be happy about this one bit. I should check in on the pack, It has been a couple days," Bella said.

Leah rolled her eyes, " I wish with all these abilities you had, one of them would be to get rid of your nervousness. This is easy compared to the stuff that has happened in to the last month. This should be cake walk."

Bella shook her head and cleared her had to check on the pack. Leah hasn't phased in for two days, and she figured Sam is probably mad.

_Iz how's the beach?-Paul_

_Lovely. Lee and I are going to a bonfire to meet up with some people we just met- Bella_

_You and Leah are in major trouble when you come back. You two can't keep doing this with everything going on. It is dangerous for you guys to be out there unprotected. Plus we have another new pack member, and there is a lot to update you guys on- Sam_

_What do you mean new pack member? I would have felt it, and I didn't- Bella_

_Well There is a new one, Quil. He is actually pretty excited to be apart of the secret. - Sam_

_Where is Jake?- Bella._

_That doesn't concern you- Sam_

_Oh don't you dare start that. Where is he Sam? I expected him to be phased in since I am not in Forks. Where is he? -Bella_

_Dealing with something- Sam_

_What?- Bella_

_Pack business- Sam_

_Oh don't start that crap. What the hell is going on up there?- Bella_

_Pixie vampire had a vision that Edward is working three other vampires and creating an army of new born vampires. Right now they only plan on making like five, but it may change so we are working with the Cullen's. Edward is in Seattle at the moment, but if he figures out you and Leah are in Jacksonville there is a good chance he will decided to go there- Sam_

_You have little faith in Leah and I. I am going to have fun. I can't believe you Sam - Bella._

"Leah we have a situation back home. It seems Quil phased, and Edward is in Seattle making an army of Vampires. What ever the hell that means. I guess the pack is working with the Cullen's because Pixie got a vision. Sam is being a jerk and doesn't think we are capable of handling ourselves, and he won't tell me where Jake is. Which probably means he is with Shae. Which proves we aren't destined to be together," Bella mumbled. She put on a fake smile and fought back the tears. She wasn't going to do the whole water work thing again. That wasn't her.

"Oh Bee I am so sorry. I don't think he is with Shae though, he imprinted on you, doesn't that mean he feels your pain?" Leah asked.

"See I don't know because we kind of left La Push and came here after that ordeal. So I didn't have a good chance to talk to Sam about imprinting. I know I am sorry I mentioned his name, and I know you are hurt because of what happened between him and Emily. If I could I would change it that he imprinted on you Lee. I want you to be happen and Sam made you happy," Bella said.

"I can't have kids while I phase. They say the wolves imprint with someone who have a better chance of carrying the wolf gene. I can't have kids. I am frozen in time so it seems, but I still have a heart beat. Its really weird. I stopped getting my period. So I doubt I can get pregnant, and Sam's wolf knew that I guess," Leah whispered.

"Oh Lee I am so sorry. You know I love you right? No matter what. Your my sister, my best friend I will be there for you through everything. I am not going anywhere, but know that I think about it this sucks. I am going to be like eighty and you guys are going be like thirty. I am going be a freaking cougar," Bella mumbled.

"Bella the cougar has a ring to it. I do believe since Jake imprinted on you, when you guys ah complete the bond you will stop aging while he is still phasing," Leah said.

"Lovely, lets get to the beach," Bella mumbled.

They walked to the beach in silence. They both had a lot going on in their minds. Bella was wondering where Jake was . Her heart was starting to ache because he wasn't around, but her mind was telling her she had to be strong, and figure out a way to deal with the situation. She could always forgive him, and they could go back to the way they were. She shook her head she knew it wouldn't be that easy. They finally made it to the beach and wow was it different then the bonfires back home.

"Lee this is crazy. There is a freaking dj, and people are dancing, and I am pretty sure there is no one old here. Oh my gosh they even have a freaking bar," Bella said in shook.

"Wow the guys back home won't believe what happens at the beach bonfires. This is crazy, look they are dress like they are going to the club. I think majority of these girls are drunk," Leah said.

"Its not like you can get drunk you will burn it right off," Bella giggled.

"Hello Leah and Bella. I am glad you girls made it. For a minute I thought you were standing us up," Matt said.

"Sorry you know girls fashionable late," Leah chuckled. What she really meant is Bella is tied to the pack at home and she was talking to them because an army of new born vampires are coming in the future to La Push. All because Edward a vampire wants Bella as his mate.

"Do you girls want something to drink? Maybe a long Island ice tea?" Pete suggested.

"Oh no thanks," Bella said. Leah just shook her head no.

"Bella would you like to go and dance?" Pete asked her.

Bella looked over at Leah to see if she would be okay. "Go Bee I'll be good."

"Sure lets go," Pete said.

They were dancing to wiz khalifa young wild and free. Bella wasn't sure how to dance to it but she looked around at the other girls, and tried to do what they were doing without falling on the ground.

"So what we get drunk. So what we don't sleep. We're just having fun. We don't care who sees. So what we go out. That's how its supposed to b eLiving young and wild and free," Pete sang along.

"I take it you like Wiz?" Bella asked.

"Of course who doesn't. This is a good song it has Snoop dogg, and Mac Miller," Pete said.

"Oh interesting," Bella replied she really didn't care. She liked the song, but she wasn't a huge fan of Wiz.

They danced in silence for the rest of the song. This was getting a little uncomfortable because he was putting his hands on her hips, and she wasn't liking that. It felt weird, and not like it did when Jake did. The song finally ended which seemed forever. She smiled at him and walked towards were Leah was standing. She stopped just before she reached Leah.

"Oh damn it, Lee,"Bella shouted as she put her hands to her head. She couldn't believe now she was feeling someone new phase in. She wasn't going to get use to this. There was panic and he sounded scared, but he sounded really young. She knew that voice, it was Seth.

"Are you okay?" Pete asked Bella.

Before Bella could answer she heard a growl , and turned around, "Jacob?"

"Step away from her now," Jacob growled out to Pete.

Bella looked at Leah in panic. How was she suppose to tell Leah her little brother who is 13 just phased for the first time and is freaking out. He thinks since he can turn into a giant wolf that he is going to hurt Leah and his mom. Bella also hears sadness and anger in his voice. Then pictures flash in Seth's head of Harry of him being in the hospital hook up to a cardiac monitor. Sue is crying hard, and Charlie is trying to comfort her. Bella looked at Jacob with tears in her eyes. How is she suppose to tell Leah that her father died, and her brother just phased.

"Bee do you know who it was?' Leah whispered to he.

Bella looked at Leah with tears in her eyes. "Oh gosh Lee I am so so sorry. We need to leave now. We need to get back to La Push."

"Whats wrong?" Pete asked. He ignored what Jacob said.

" You can remove you arm from her willing or I can make you move it. Which will it be?" Jake asked.

Pete just looked at him for a second and saw how big he actually was and removed his arm from Bella. He also stepped away from her and Jacob walked towards Bella. He pulled her into his arm as she cried.

"What is going on?" Leah asked.

"Leah you brother just ah you know. We need to go now. He is panic and there is something else," Bella whispered.

Jacob held on to Bella. He felt her pain, and he wanted her to be okay.

"Seth is only 13 how the hell is this possible. I thought after Quil did it would be it. What the hell is this crap? Now his teenage years is taking away from him," Leah was shouting.  
>She was shaking uncontrollable. If she phased now she would know her dad passed away this evening. Bella blamed herself for this. The reason Leah is in Jacksonville is because of her.<p>

Bella fought out of Jacobs hold, and he frown. She walked over to Leah and pulled her into a hug. "You can't do this here." was all Bella said.

They all turned away from the party and walked to Bella's moms house. They had to tell her they needed to leave now. They reached the house, and opened the door. Renee was crying and Phil was trying to comfort her. Bella knew right then that Charlie must of called and told her about Harry.

"I order plane tickets for all you guys, and us," Phil said.

Leah looked at them confused, why are the crying if Seth phased? Why are they coming up to La Push if Seth phased? " What happened?" Leah asked as she looked at Bella.

"Oh Leah I am so sorry. When Seth phased he had so many images in his head. He was scared of being this wolf that he would hurt you and your mom. There were images of hospital, and I saw your dad. Your mom was crying next to his bed, " Bella said.

Leah fell to the ground and started crying. "No this cant be real. Are you telling me my dad died?"

Bella just shook her head up and down. Bella turned to Jake, "Go up stairs and pack our bags please. I will stay down here." Jake did as he was asked and ran up the stairs.

" How did you know Jake would be here?" Bella asked Phil.

"Your dad kind of gave us a heads up. We need to hurry to catch the flight," Phil said.

"I know this is hard Leah, and I can't imaging what you are going through right now. We need to get back To La Push, and you need to be with your family," Bella said.

"You are my family too Bee. I can't go through this alone," she whispered.

"I know . I am not going anywhere. I will be there for you, don't worry," Bella whispered.

Bella was trying hard to keep strong but she wanted to be crying. Harry was Bella's second father. This was going to be a long flight home.

**Okay I know this isn't the best chapter, and I am sorry. I had trouble writing it because I was debating do I want Jake to show up? Do I want Harry to die? I keep going back and forth . Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry again it took forever.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there folks! Yes its me again, and look I updated! Enjoy =) This chapter is sad though since it is Harry's death, but of course there is drama. Why would anything be easy? I updates a lot sooner the. I thought I would.

Chapter 15: Only The Good Die Young.

It was a sad day, the only person who really understood what Leah was going through would be Jacob. He was the other person who has lost a parent in their group of friends. Leah was a wreck, and once the plane landed she hurried up and phased and ran back to La Push. After that it was hard for her to stay in human form for long. She was constantly crying and the littlest things were setting her off. Someone would say I am sorry for your loss and she would look at them and then turn and run. What could you possible say to that? Then the people who said if you need anything just call. How was that suppose to bring back her father? What does it even matter? She lost her father the only guy who wasn't suppose to leave her did.

She was trying her hardest to be strong for her family but she was having a difficult time keeping things together. She knew she would regret today if she didn't go to say goodbye to her father. She would never hear him say I love you to her or to get advice. She fought back the tears that she didn't want to shed.

"Leah sweetie are you ready?" Bella asked as she walked into Leah's room.

Leah was sitting in front of her mirror and brushing her hair. There were tears rolling down her cheeks, and she was shaking badly. She wore a black dress, and black heels to match. She didn't answer Bella just continued to brush the same section of her hair over and over again. Bella sat down on Leah's bed unsure what to say. She didn't want to set Leah off in anyway. She needed to be calm and collective to get through this today.

"How am I suppose to get through this? I have to be strong for mom and Seth, but how Bee?" Leah whispered as she threw her brush at the mirror. Bella had thought the mirror would have broke but it didn't.

"I think you are being very strong right now. I don't know how you are doing it Leah. I would be in bed not able to move if it was my father, but here you are getting ready. I think you are very strong, and you have an amazing group of friends to be here for you," Bella said. She wasn't sure what to say, because eventually it had to get a little easier.

Bella stood up and walked over to Leah. Bella placed one hand on Leah's shoulder, and her shaking stopped almost instantly. Sam had decided that Bella was to sit between Leah, and Seth to keep them from phase at the church. Seth walked into Leah's room and sat on the bed. Both girls turned around to look at Seth. He was dressed simple a pair of black pants and a black button down shirt.

He practically grew over night and the shirt was a little tight fitted and he looked like he was uncomfortable in it. Bella remembered the boys saying that wear shirts and shoes now a days seemed weird. It was easier for them. She chuckled as she watched Seth fidget with the clothing he was clearly uncomfortable.

"There are people downstairs waiting for us," Seth whispered. He was looking at his hands. He hadn't talked much in the last couple of days. He was also having a rough go at staying human.

He went through a lot of shred clothes. Sue wasn't happy about it but she understood that he was still knew at this and can't control it as well as the other boys.

"Well they can wait. I am not in a rush to bury our father," Leah said sadly.

Seth picked up his head and looked in Leah's eyes. He saw sadness, and pain, but mostly he saw her being scared. He has never seen his big sister being scared before, but he saw it in her eyes. She was the strongest person he knew. She may act like a real hard ass sometimes, but she would do anything for the people she cared about. She was overly protected of her brother Seth, and she never wanted him to have to experience a loss like this. He was too young to remember what it was like after Sara passed away. Leah barely remembers as it is. All she remembers were people crying, and Billy's health getting worse.

"'Kids come on down stairs," Sue said from the bottom of the steps.

Leah looked at Seth and smiled a sad smile. It was time for them to do the hardest thing they may ever have to do, bury a loved one. Bella took Leah's hand and Seth's and the walked downstairs. Jake and the rest of the pack were going meet them at the church. They decided to give them some privacy. Charlie was downstairs waiting for the kids, Bella felt awful for him, he lost his best friend. Charlie was being strong for Sue, if it wasn't for Charlie , and Billy Sue may not have made it through this ordeal. First her daughter phases, and then she losses her husband and then her baby phases. She went through a lot this year, sadly it was only going to get worse before it got better.

"Hi kiddo's," Charlie said with a sad voice. Bella saw his eyes were red and puffy. She knew he wasn't getting any sleep, neither of them were. He was trying to keep it together but she knew it was difficult.

"Are you guys ready?" Sue asked. She was leading against the counter. Her eyes were red, and puffy, she probably hasn't been sleeping. Charlie, and Bella had been staying here with them to help them. Charlie looked about the same as Sue.

All three of them didn't say a word, and walked towards the door. Seth was doing the best he could controlling his anger and sadness. Bella had to do her best to keep an eye on them. She had to be strong for them so they didn't phase as the church because that would be hard to explain. They all heard a wolf howl in the woods, and it was comforting knowing someone was out there watching them walk to the church. Sam made sure nobody had to patrol these last couple days because of the loss, but some of the pack thought it was easy to be in wolf form right now through the sadness.

"Hey Bells why don't you let Sue walk with her kids you walk back here with me," Charlie suggested.

Bella looked at her sister and her brother to see if they would be okay with that. Seth looked like he was afraid he would phase. "Daddy I think they need me. You and I haven't got a chance to talk with all the things that are going on, but I think its best for me to stay here with them so they don't phase."

"Oh okay I didn't even think about that. I am sorry,"He said. Bella just smiled at her father. She knew Harry was her dads best friend and that this was hard on everyone.

"Thanks Bella," Seth whispered. Bella gave his hand a reassure squeeze.

"Don't thank me. I want to make this as easy as possible for you guys," Bella said. They stayed quiet the rest of the walk there. Not sure what they would have said.

They made it to the church and there was flowers everywhere. "I think dad would have prefer fish hanging up or something, not flowers," Leah said as she chuckled.

Bella looked at her for a second, and couldn't believe she just chuckled. "I was thinking the same thing," Seth said.

They walked into the church and saw the pack waiting for them. Bella gave them all a smile. Sam came over first and pulled Leah into a hug, and whispered something to her, and then he pulled Seth into a manly hug. Bella backed away to let the people greet Seth, and Leah. She didn't want to be in their way. Jacob made his way over to Bella, and her heart skipped a beat but they still hadn't got a chance to talk about the events that has happened, but she wanted to soon.

"Hello beautiful," Jacob whispered as he put his arm over Bella's shoulder.

"Hey Jakie," Bella replied. It felt nice having a strong arm around her to protect her, though she will never admit she needed to be protected. She just wanted to cry and let it all out. She wanted to forgive Jacob, but they needed to talk before everything could be forgiven. They had to talk without him leaving and phasing which maybe hard.

"Hey guys I have something to lighten up the mood," Paul said.

Bella gave him a death glare, "It better not be alcohol or sex story because you know Leah will hurt you if you put a bad influence in front of Seth. Its already bad enough eventually he will have to be phased in with you and see the things you have done. ."

"You know us wolves can't get drunk. The only one in this group who could would be you Iz, or Emily, where ever she wondered off to," Paul said.

"What do you have to lighten the mood?" Seth asked.

"Well I saw this thing today. They call it two somes because there are two people. They call it three somes because there are three people. I know why they call you hand some now," Paul said as he chuckled.

"Leave it to you to have a sex joke," Jared said as hit Paul in the back of the head. Seth was chuckled and Leah was giving Paul the death stare. He should probably be scared.

Leah was protected of her brother, and she didn't like the idea of Seth being phased in while Paul was. Because lets face it Paul's mind was like a porno, and Leah didn't want her baby brother to see that.

"Come on Paul lets go get a seat before Leah makes it hard for you to walk," Sam said. Just like that the pack followed except for Leah, Seth, Jake, and Bella.

"I don't know if I can do this, "Seth mumbled. Bella noticed he was shaking, and she walked towards him and pulled Seth into a hug. She knew how close they were. They use to go fishing, and he was going to teach Seth how to drive, Since Sue taught Leah how to drive. Harry always said Sue shouldn't have taught Leah how to drive because they both don't know how to use the brakes, they only know how to use the gas.

"I will be there for you, and if you feel like you are going to phase all I have to do is freeze the room. That way noone will know the secret, and you can get out of there with no questions asked," Bella said to Seth.

They took their seats in the front row. Charlie was sitting next to Sue, who was crying loudly now. Seth and Leah were trying to stay strong and not break down but they started to cry when the preacher started to talk. Bella kept her hands in Seth's and Leah's hands. She was watching them to make sure they were not going to phase.

Sue got up and walked to the front and looked out to the crowd. She smiled a weak smile, "Today was a day they closed school on the reservation for an amazing elder who has left this earth behind. Today was a day for sorrow, and to celebrate for knowing somebody so amazing. Harry was more then just a husband and a father, he was an Elder. He was the most caring person I know. If you needed a shirt he would give you the shirt off your back. If you needed someone to listen to you, he was the person to go to. He would sit and listen to your story and when you'd ask for advise he would gladly give it. He will be missed greatly."

The pack decided toget a head start and walk down to the decided that instead of having a get together at Sue's house, they would do it at the beach. It was easier, and Harry would have enjoyed that. He loved being outside. Then when it hits dark there will be a bonfire to say farewell to a man that was loved by many.

The bonfire will only have the pack members, their imprints, the Elders, and of course Charlie, and Sue. This bonfire was for Harry but also for Sue accept the role of an Elder for now at least until either Leah or Sue took over.

Emily was setting up the tables with the food as Leah, Seth, and Bella were walking down. Emily stopped for a minute and looked up at her cousins. Emily had tried staying away she didn't want to make today any worse for Leah then it already was. Emily would do anything to take the pain away from her cousin. Shr has suffered enough and doesn't deserve the stuff she has been put through.

"Hey Seth why don't you get Paul and you two go for a run," Bella suggested.

"I don't think thats a good idea with Leah and Emily being here," Seth said. He worried way too much for a teenager.

"Go ahead I will be fine. Bee is here she won't let me do anything stupid," Leah said. Seth ran off to were Paul was and then they both ran off to the forest.

"So Lee you want to go over and talk to Emily or we can go over where the rest of the pack is," Bella asked. She hated what happened to Leah. How her life was turned upside down when Sam phased and how she lost her boyfriend.

"I think I need to apologize to Emily. I know i have been extremely hard on her but I am hurting. I dont blame her or Sam for this. To think imprinting is suppose to be rare."Leah whispered.

"Oh okay I will go over there with the boys then and give you two alone time?" Bella suggest. She didn't want to be in the way when Leah actually apologize.

"No I think you should come with me, and I don't think Sam would like me being that close to his imprint even if she is my cousin ," Leah said.

Bella followed Leah as she walked over to Emily. "Ah Emily can I talk to you for a moment?" Leah asked.

"Ah sure Leah,"Emily said. She looked over to where Sam was standing. Emily looked a little bit nervous and put down the container of food.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for me making things difficult for you when you are around the pack. I know Sam couldn't control who he imprinted on, it just sucks that it was my cousin, my best friend. I shouldn't have been cold and rude towards you. I know deep down you wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt me, and after spending some time with Bella . I saw how the imprint affects her. She may act like she is okay when Jake isn't around but she doesn't have that sparkle in her eyes but when she sees him she does," Leah mumbled.

Bella was shocked that Leah was actually apologizing to Emily. Bella was sure Leah would hold this grudge for the rest of her life. She was trying to make Sam's life a living hell and the packs for that matter. She would replay intimate moments for them except when Seth was there.

"Oh Lee Bear you don't have to apologize. I understand why you hate me, because I stole your man. I tried to stay away i really did, but I wasn't eating and I felt so depressed. I am just so sorry for everything Leah. This is the last thing I ever wanted you to go through. You were my best friend, and now not many people will talk to me because of the situation. I just hate to see you hurt," Emily said.

Bella looked around to see a very tense Sam looking at Leah talking to Emily. Sometimes she wished Sam would give Leah a little bit of credit, and trust that she wouldn't do something stupid in front of a ton of people. But mostly she wouldn't do something this stupid on the day she is burying her father. Sam needed to trust Leah, and believe in her like he does like the rest of the pack. Even though she is a female she can still handle her own, and he needs to believe that instead of saying we aren't safe, and we need one of the guys with us.

"Are you two good now?" Bella asked as she turned her attention back to Emily and Leah. Leah reached over and actually hugged Emily. That was something nobody was expecting and Bella turned to look at Sam who was slowly making his way towards the girls.

"Yeah I think we are fine now," Emily responded.

"So we are all friends again then?" Bella asked.

Emily and Leah shook their heads yes. Bella turned back to look at Sam and he was making his way closer to the pack instead of towards them. Stupid male he should trust Leah enough to know she wouldn't hurt Emily. Bella saw Seth and Paul making their way back from their run. Seth looked more relaxed now then he did before. Bella smiled to herself, that this is her family. Technically she doesn't have any siblings, but these people are her family.

"Hey Bells," Jake said as he was walking towards them.

"Hey Jake. I have a serious question. I am not trying to start stuff today, because Harry was a second father to me, but why is Shae here and whose that guy she is with?" Bella asked.

Leah looked over to see Shae and a guy standing next to her talking. They were acting like they were meant to be there and Leah was counting to hundred because right now she wanted to phase and go after Shae. Shae had ruined everything. She almost ruining the relationship of Jake, and Bella, but now she shows up to Leah's dads funeral. Leah was shaking uncontrollable. Bella pulled Leah away from Emily who was confused on what was going on. Bella placed a hand onto Leah's shoulder hoping she would stop shaking. She stopped slightly but not a lot. "Lee if you are going phase you need to leave. Shae isn't worth it," Bella whispered.

"Who does that bitch think she is? Why does she think she is actually wanted here?" Leah snapped. Leah shouted loud enough to get the attention of Shae and the guy she was with. Shae turned around to see Emily,Leah, Bella, and the rest of the pack staring at them. All Shae did was smile and wave. Now that was going to set Leah off.

"Sam a little help here," Bella said. Sam made his way over to them. Bella watched as Paul and Embry were making their way to Shae and her guest. He was probably telling them to leave before he makes them leave. Bella turned her attention to Leah who wasn't shaking as bad.

"There is something about her. I don't trust her one bit," Leah said.

"Bells I swear I didn't even know she was here. You have to believe me, I wouldn't make the same mistake again. You are my life , and you were always my life I was stupid before, and I have told you a million times how sorry I am," Jake said.

"This isn't the time or place Jacob," Bella said then she smiled. " I do believe you. I just think she is bad news. Something terrible is going to happen and its going happen soon."

Shae and the guy were making their way up to where the pack was standing. "Oh Leah I am so sorry for your loss," Shae said with a fake voice.

"Bitch you should be lucky you are walking out of here, instead of being carried out on a stretcher," was all Leah said before she turned her back and walked over to her mother.

"Who does she think she is?" Shae asked. Bella heard Sam growl at Shae.

"She is Leah and I am pretty sure she made it clear you and your date are not welcomed here. Now if there is going be an issue with you leaving I will gladly go over and have my father and some of the elders escort your ass away. I hear orange is a nice color," Bella said.

Quil started busting out laughing, "Oh my god Hells Bells I didn't think you had the balls. That is something Leah would have said."

Jacob had his arm protectively around Bella, and was staring the guy Shae was with down. Bella was surprised that Jacob had not tried to rip this guy apart for letting Shae talk this way at a funeral. Bella didn't know who Shae thought she was coming to the funeral to start drama.

"That isn't my date, that is my brother you bitch. Don't make threats towards me because I promise you will regret them," Shae said before she started to walk away. Bella laughed she was threaten anyone and Shae had no idea what Bella was capable of doing.

"I am sorry for my sisters behavior. I was unaware that you guys didn't get along, she said she was a friend of Leah's that is why I came along with her. I am Adam by the way," He said.

Bella smiled at him, " Hey Shae, clearly you have no idea who you are messing with because it wasn't a threat it was a promise. Don't let me catch you near any of these guys, or Leah for that matter. Do I make myself clear, because I can guarantee you won't like how things turn out for you. As for you Adam you should teach your sister some manners. Also you teach her to not try to take something that doesn't belong to her because things can get nasty quick especially for new comers. We don't like drama here on the rez, and your sister is starting all of it."

Jake lowly growled at Adam who was just starting at Bella. Jake made his way in front of Bella, and was protecting her from what ever he wanted to do. Jake's wolf was taking over, and he didn't like this guy staring at his mate like that. In fact he didn't like this guy talking to his mate for that matter. The wolf in Jake wanted to tear this boy apart for stepping this close to Bella. Jake closed his eyes and tried to regain himself he didn't want the wolf to take over and Bella to have to freeze the beach.

"It is safe to say you aren't welcomed here, "Sam said. He also stepped in front of Bella. When Bella looked around she noticed that the pack has boxed her in. Sam and Jacob were in front of her, next to her on her right was Paul, and to her left was Quil, and behind her were Seth, and Jared. Bella smiled to herself the pack is slowly coming together. The only person who was missing is Leah and she was over with her Mom, Charlie, and Billy who happen to watching what was going on. Bella was surprised her dad didn't try to stop it yet.

Bella watched as Adam and his sister walked away from the beach. Bella let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The pack slowly broke up their box in on her, and Seth ran over to his mother and sister. Sue was smiling, and talking to her children. You could see how proud she was of her kids, and Harry was very lucky to have two amazing children.

"Hey Bells why don't you come over here I want to talk to you real quick," Charlie said.

"Yes dad what is up?" Bella asked.

"Well sweetie, there has been disappearance happening in Seattle, I know Sam has told you about them. It seems that Seattle need a little bit of help from us, and tomorrow I have to go down there for a few days. So I was hoping you would stay with Billy or Sue," Charlie said.

"Daddy you can't go down there. You know why they are disappearing you won't find them human, and you can't be near them. They could seriously hurt you," Bella said.

"Don't worry baby. I am not going out and looking for the kids. I am just helping putting their pictures up, and getting their faces out there," Charlie said.

"Well that is a lost cause because they are probably bloodsuckers now. Eddie boy is preparing his army," Leah said as she shook her head.

"Before all this happened with Harry, we are suppose to meet the Cullen's tonight for a training session. To get their scent so we don't accidentally go after one of them during the battle," Sam said sadly.

"I can call them and tell them it needs rescheduled," Embry volunteered. He was just trying to help so there was less stress on other people. Sam looked at Seth and Leah it was up to them what they wanted to do.

"I think we should go, " Leah said.

"Me too," Seth agreed.

"Okay so it is set. We will meet them tonight at 11pm. The bonfire should be over by then," Bella said.

"No you are not going," Jake said.

Bella stared at him for a minute before opening her mouth, " I don't think you get a say so in that. I will be there for the battle. I have abilities Jake I could be an advantage especially since they don't know I can freeze them. They only think I can blow things up and have a shield thingy." Bella rolled her eyes at Jacob sometimes he treated her like a child.

"You are my imprint you can't be there. I will be too worried about you getting hurt, that is the last thing I want," Jake said.

"Sam tell him I am apart of the pack and I am going," Bella said.

"Oh no don't you dare pull me into this," Sam said.

" Yeah Bella way to mature. What are we five?" Jacob asked as he smiled.

" If I were you I would take that smile off because I will be there tonight," Bella said.

She turned around and walked closer to the water. She sat down in the sand and looked out to the ocean.

Meeting the Cullens

I can't believe I let them talk me into you being here Bells- Jake

Oh shut up already. I am fine. They won't hurt me- Bella

Plus she is with wolves who really wants to go up against us? I am looking for a good fight -Paul

They made it to the clearly where the Cullen's were waiting. Sam phased back to to being a human and Bella stayed connect to the pack to help them communicate better. Bella was a little bit nervous she hated what Edward was doing.

"Thank you for coming. I am Carlisle , and this is my wife Esme, " Carlisle spoke. He gestured towards the lady standing next to Carlisle. Bella looked closely and Carlisle looked young but not as young as the others.

"We only came to get information on what is going on and to make a plan of attack," Sam said coldly. Bella shook her head at Sam. Sam sometimes needed to remember his manners.

"Whats the human doing here?" Rose asked. Jake growled at her, which made Bella hit the top of his head. Paul chuckled and Jake growled at him which lead Bella to flick him in the nose.

"Bad puppy," Bella said with a smile. She had been waiting a long time to do that.

I am not a puppy Bells. I am a wolf and that hurt- Jake

Then stop growling at people or else- Bella

Oh Jake is going be in the dog house- Paul

He already is with that shit he pulled with Shae- Jared

Whose side are you on?- Jake

"Bella care to join us," Sam asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah Sorry they started it, and wouldn't stop and never mind," Bella said as she blushed. She would prefer to listen to the boys instead of Sam being crabby towards the Cullen's.

"She is here because she is able to communicate with the pack when they are in their wolf form. It should make it easier for you guys to communication," Sam answered.

"My son Jasper is going to explain what he knows about the new borns," Carlisle said.

"Why does he get to explain?" Bella asked. She had a slight attitude but she was tired and the boys in here head where driving her crazy.

"I get to explain because I know what it is like to go to war with new borns. I know that their first year is very hard for them they have a blood lust and get distracted very easily but they are also super strong and go for the easy kills," Jasper said in his southern voice.

Men with southern accents are so hot too bad he is a bloodsucker- Leah

I can't believe you just thought that- Quil

Oh shut up pup like you don't think blondie is hot. We saw you picturing her naked. Just wait until Sam hears about that- Leah

It isn't like I would try anything with her, she is a freaking blood sucker that is nasty- Quil

Bella started laughing until Sam gave her a look. "Care to share what is so funny?" Sam asked.

"That this pack is a bunch of pervs, and you'll see next time you phase in," Bella chuckled. "Okay back to business I am sorry."

"Do you care to tell us what you are able to do Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella looked at Sam and then back at the Cullen's. "Okay first off don't call me Isabella. Its Bella. Secondly I can blow things up, and I guess according to Edward I have a shield . So that when I am touching a pack member he was unable to read their thoughts." She wasn't going to tell them she could freeze things too she was smarter then that.

"Interesting. Maybe we could practice extending your shield to block the thoughts of others in the pack. I think that would be the best advantage against Edward," Carlisle suggested.

"That could be a major advantage, any idea when Edward and them will be coming here," Sam asked.

Bella stared at all six vampires. She was surprised how still they were , and that they were looking directly at Sam as he spoke. She stared at Carlisle noticing he was holding his wife's hand the whole time. She wondered if they experienced something like imprinting. All the man were standing slightly in front of their wives like they were protecting them. She noticed that Sam did stuff like that when Emily was around, and Jacob had picked up that habit and was doing it. Imprinting something that was suppose to rare and already two people in the pack imprinted, Bella wondered if they all would imprint soon.

"Earth to Bella are you listening?" Sam asked.

Bella quickly shook the thought out of her head, and blushed. "Sorry my mind was traveling somewhere else. What were you saying?"

"He wanted the pack to get their scent now. They will stand still and I have to phase, so you will have to be connected to us," Sam said in his alpha voice. Bella got annoyed when he pulled his alpha voice on her. It made her want to blow him up, but she knew she was unable to.

"Okay Sam," She said friendly. She mentally rolled her eyes, and watched as Sam jogged to the woods to phase. Bella stared at the pack as the slowly were walking up to the Cullen's to smell them. Bella thought this was a little strange, and if anyone ever came across them would like they were strange too. A pack of wolves smelling what looks to be humans, little did people know it was actually vampires.

God they smell so awful. This is so cruel- Leah

They smell like rotting road kill- Quil

Guys behave- Sam

The pack finally finished smelling the Cullen's and Bella was getting tired, she yawned even though she tried really hard. Bella brought her attention back to the Cullen's she noticed that Rose , and Alice both had heel boots on. How did they manage to walk through the woods in those boots. Bella could see herself falling ever step she tried to take.

Really Bells you are looking at their shoes. You are suppose to be paying attention- Jake

This is boring. You guys are going over battle techniques which I will have nothing to do with. This is like sitting through health class- Bella

Pay attention because you are going to be on the battle field you need to know how to defend yourself- Sam

She is so going to be Bella the Vampire Slayer, get it instead of Buffy- Paul

Doesn't Buffy fall in love with a vampire who has a soul? So does that mean I fall in love with Edward?- Bella

That isn't funny Bella. Don't you ever say that again- Jake

Bella shook her head and laughed. She watched at the Cullen's practiced with the Cullen's then the wolves practiced with the Cullen's. Suddenly Alice stopped what she was doing and she had a blank stare at everyone. Jasper was standing next to her holding on to her arm.

"Whats going on?" Bella asked. She watched them closely. How Jasper was protectively hovering over Alice. Jacob did that to Bella since they were little.

"She is getting a vision," Jasper answered in his southern voice.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked. He didn't miss a beat.

Alice looked at the pack and then at her family. She brought her attention back to Bella were she stared at her for a moment. "I didn't see much he is playing with my blink spots. He and the people he is with finally made somewhat of a decision. He and the blonde male have decided to come to Forks. They are on their way hoping they will catch Bella unguarded. I don't know what happens because then it goes blank."

Jacob growled at Alice. It isn't Alice's fault that se can't see the out come of the battle.

He isn't coming anywhere near Bells-Jake

Shut up Jacob. Stop worrying I can't concentrate on what they are saying if I hear you in my mind saying that and thinking of what you are going to do. You are not going to run off with me- Bella

"Okay so what is the game plan?" Bella asked.

The Cullen's looked at each other before Alice spoke again, "The guy he is traveling with, James he has a special power, he is a tracker. It doesn't matter how well you hide Bella. He will find her."

Bella had not realized that Jacob phased back to human and was standing next to her currently naked. She blushed when she realized it.

"Oh come on cover up," Emmett said.

"Jealous of what you see?" Jacob shot back to him.

" It leaves nothing to the imagination, dog." Rose said.

" Oh shove it blonde," Jake growled.

Bella chuckled but she didn't look at Jacob, she couldn't see him naked just yet. "Jacob seriously?"

"I don't care how good of a tracker he is. He isn't going to get passed a pack of wolves, and does this James know she has abilities?" Jacob asked.

" I am not sure. I doubt Edward would be completely honest on what they are up against," Alice said.

Jacob looked at Bella. She saw the fear in his mates eyes. She saw the worrying in his eyes he wasn't hiding anything. She couldn't live without him and she knew he wouldn't be able to live without her.

"When will he be here?" Bella asked next. She was nervous and a bit scared. Her stomach had butterflies in it and she knew this wouldn't turn out well.

"I'm not sure but I do know he is almost here. I can't see exactly when but he will be coming that way," Alice said.

"I need to get Charlie on the reservation. If Cullen passes the treaty line, he broke the treaty and I can't guarantee that he is going to come out of this alive. It was one thing when he wanted me for his mate or what ever, but if he steps foot on the reservation the pack will do what they have to to protect their people. Now will you guys attack the pack if they go after Edward?"Bella asked.

"No," was all Carlisle said.

Bella saw the sadness in the rest of the vampires eyes. She was surprised they were able to show such emotion but then again she didn't know much about vampires.

"Are you going to try to cut him off before he reaches here?" Bella asked.

" Not enough time almost here," Alice responded.

" Jake you know the deal. You need to phase don't worry about me," Bella said. She gave him a weak smile.

I want this to go smoothly. Bella is our main concern right now. - Sam

Bella watched as Jake quickly phased in his russet wolf. And took hi place. Sam and Jake were in front of Bella. To her left was Paul and to her right was Leah. Behind her were Quil, Embry and Seth.

The Cullen's slowly made the way across the invisible treaty line. Sam had said it was okay and they took they places . They too had placed themselves around Bella. She guessed they were preparing for a battle.

" Nice to see again Isabella. I see you have gain more mutts," Edward spoke. He walked his way over to the clearing but was keeping his distances from the pack.

Bella noticed the vampire standing next to him that was giving her a weird look. He wasn't breaking eye contact with Bella and Jacob was now growling at him uncontrollable.

_Jakie chill out. He gives me the creeps too, but we can't make the first move, you know that- Bella_

_Bella he wants to kill you. I need to kill him before he goes after you- Jake_

_Well he can't- Bella_

"It isn't very nice to ignore people when they address you, don't worry I will fix that when you are mine," Edward said in a creepy voice.

Bella rolled her eyes ," Seriously what the hell is your issue. I am not ever going to be yours. Why can't you get that through your head?"

"Oh she has some fight in her. This is going to be fun," the man standing next to Edward said. Jacob started to itch back a little bit to be closer to Bella.

"Jame's you have Victoria, this one is mine," Edward hissed.

Bella about had enough of this little conversation. She focused on Edward and how she wanted to blow him up. She lifted her hands and nothing happened. She looked closer to him and saw he was wearing a tiny necklace that had an amulet on it. Shit she thought.

"Edward why can't we talk this through. This isn't you, and you can fight this. Bella isn't yours, she always has a mate," Carlisle spoke. Bella had forgot they were still around them until that moment.

"How can you team up with a bunch of mutts. Their kind is made to destroy our kind and here you are protecting her from me. This is just a test to see how well these amulets work and clearly they work a lot better then I could have guessed. Tisk Tisk Isabella lying to me about what you are capable of doing. Don't worry I will deal with that later," Edward said.

It all happened so quick. Emmett went after James and no one was expecting that , and when Edward saw Emmett coming he made his way and walked towards Bella. The pack didn't like that one bit, and made a tighter circle around her.

"you think that damn amulet can protect you forever? I will get my revenge on your punk ass," Bella shouted.

"What a mouth for such a young lady. My love when will you learn I am doing this to protect you," Edward said.

Bella was beyond angry, she was trying to take deep breathes, because if she wasn't careful and accident lifted her hands the wrong way she could blow up the Cullen's. She closed her eyes and focused on the noises she heard all of her. She listened to the way the Cullen's were dancing around trying to capture James. She listened to the pack growling and moving closer to Bella. She focused on what she wanted. She wanted that damn amulet, and she was trying to plan how she could get it. She had one advantage above him, he can't hear her thoughts. She heard some screaming, which sounded like James was finally destroyed all that was left was Edward, and he was out numbered.

Bella opened her eyes, and saw him look around. Edward was slowly backing away from everyone.

"Isabella don't worry you will see me again. This was just a test, and I see we have to up our game," Edward said.

Then he took off, and the pack followed him except Leah and Seth who stayed with Bella. Bella watched as they all took off to the way he went, and she knew they were not going to catch him, at least not yet. Bella knew she had to find a way around those amulets and to do that meant she had to do some serious digging, and she doubts google would be any help.

**So thats the end of this chapter. The next one is already started, but I am not sure when I will finish that one. A lot of drama is going on in my family, like my aunts husband is a d bag, and she caught him with another man. So we are all tryna to cheer her up, which isn't easy ... Also it seems that Call of Duty is a very addicting game, and its impossible to play just one game, but I promise I am working on the next chapter... It may not be that long though.. I also am thinking about startin g another story when this one is finished,,, which should be coming up soon...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey folks thanks again for the reviews and the story alerts, you guys are amazing =) I managed to find time to write, which is amazing! I know it isn't that long, but don't worry the next chapter should be up tonight too or tomorrow at the latest.**

Chapter 16: The Talk

The pack chased Edward all the way to Canada but they didn't cross the border. Sam told them to turn around and head home because this clearly wasn't going to happen to day. He felt good with the pack they killed one threat and only had like a lot more to kill before this was over for good. Bella was listening to their thoughts the whole time but she never once commented on anything they thought. This was the first time being in their minds while they were hunting a vampire and it was fascinating. They all for once had the same thing on their mind, to kill Edward.

Leah and Seth stayed behind with Bella, and were making their way back to the Clearwater's house. Bella would be staying there tonight, but it wasn't such a surprise since she has been there all week, basically. Sue enjoyed having Bella there, and with Harry being gone the house was a little quiet. They reached the steps on their house . Bella jumped down for Seth's back and walked into the house. She left them some privacy so they could phase with out her around. It was weird how use she was becoming with a pack of wolves.

"What do you want to do until the rest of them come by?" Leah asked as she picked at the dirt under her nails.

"We can watch a movie. It has been a while since just us three watched a movie," Bella suggested. She figured if a movie was playing she wouldn't have to talk a lot.

Seth jumped on the love seat, which he took up the whole thing. Bella laughed at that, Seth was really becoming part of the pack. He was constantly hungry, no matter how much you feed him he was hungry. Leah and Bella took their places on the couch.

" What movie?" Seth asked. "I want something funny to lighten the mood."

"Step brothers?" Leah suggested.

"Sure its been a while since we watched that," Bella said.

About half way through the movie Bella finally crashed. She closed her eyes, and her breathing even out. Seth got up and got a blanket to cover Bella in. He also picked her up and moved on her on the love seat. She would probably be more comfortable there. Seth took her spot on the couch next to his sister. She was still up and laughing at what they were doing on the tv. They decided it was a good idea to build home made bunk beds, so they could have more rooms for activities.

Seth heard Jacob whispering for him. Seth had fallen asleep before the end of the movie, and it looked like Leah, and Bella were still asleep. Seth blinked his eyes a couple of times, before he heard Jacob again. Seth jumped up and met him by the front door.

"Jake what do you want? It is late, Bella and Leah are asleep," Seth said.

"I am coming to get Bella, and take her over to my house," Jacob said.

"I don't think so. She wants to talk to you tomorrow, and she needs a good night sleep. Plus if I wake her up you know Leah will wake up, and this is the first time she is actually sleeping. I can't let you take her," Seth said. He was standing his ground, which Jake was surprised by it.

"I wasn't asking . I was telling," Jake sneered at him. Seth saw he was shaking uncontrollable.

"Jacob listen to Seth. I am staying here tonight, that was already decided. Now we will talk tomorrow morning, right now I need a break from the drama. Also now I am a bit mad that you would talk to Seth that way. I am not and will never be your property, you don't own me," Bella snapped at Jacob.

"My wolf doesn't like the fact that you are staying here, "Jacob mumbled.

"Well I don't care what your wolf doesn't like. I am my own person, and you will not decide what is and isn't good for me. I am staying here, I will see you tomorrow," Bella said. Seth shut the door, and Bella walked back to the couch.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked Bella.

"No this is getting out of control now. Its like one moment I can stand being around him then he will stay or do something dumb, and it sets me off. I am still angry about Shae, and I still have no idea what the hell happened. I can't get into this tonight. I am beyond tired," Bella yawned.

Bella laid back down on the couch, and Leah was laying at the other end of the couch. Seth took his spot back on the love seat, and in no time they all were back to sleep. Before they realized it was already morning. Bella was getting ready to meet Jake down at the beach. She figured it would be easier for them to talk on the beach.

"What are you up to?" Bella asked Leah.

"Oh you know. We are doing the whole patrol thing today, Seth and I. Are you going to talk to Jake?" Leah asked.

"Yeah I am on my way to there now. I will talk to you later," Bella said.

She walked out the front door, and placed her head phones in her ear. She figured she could listen to some music while walking slowly to the beach. She wasn't even sure what she would tell Jake. She pressed play on her ipod, and the first song it played is Miranda Lambert's mama broken heart.

_Wish I could be just a little less dramatic  
>Like a kennedy when Camelot went down in flames<br>Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches  
>When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame<em>

Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation  
>Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make<br>My mama came from a softer generation  
>Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face<p>

Bella hadn't realized she was singing along to the song. She finally made it to the beach and Jake was staring at her. That is when she realized she was singing along to the song. She blushed quickly as she shut it off.

" Bells come on let's goto the beach and talk," Jake said as he walked into the Clearwaters house.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at Leah. " Keep your phone on. Or do you patrol today?"

" Seth and I are patrolling at noon until four. So if you need me you know how to reach me," Leah said.

At the beach the two of them stayed quiet for a while. Bella wasn't sure what to say.

" I guess we need to talk," Bella said.

" The worse sentence ," Jake mumbled.

" It's not like we are even a couple! Right now we are barely friends. This imprint thing isn't suppose to be so hard! I am fighting it like crazy. I can't walk into your arms and act like everything is okay because deep down I feel betrayed !" Bella said.

" How do you think I feel? You ignored me for a week ! What did you want me to do?" Jake asked.

" Jacob Black I wasn't ignoring you on purpose! You hadn't phased what if I accidentally blow something up around you? What the hell would you have done?" Bella yelled at him

" I would have found a way Bells," Jake mumbled.

" Really? You found a way in Shaes arms? I am suppose to be okay with this? I want to know what happened Jacob," Bella said.

" You saw," he replied.

" You are lying to me Jacob Black. I don't like what you are turning into you have never lied to me before and I know you are blocking your memories I am not stupid," Bella said.

She stood up to Walk away as far as she is concern this conversation was over. If Jacob wasn't going to give ever answers she wasn't going sit there and be lied to.

" Bella wait. Okay I am sorry. I guess I should start at the beginning. I was stupid an I know that. I can't tell you how sorry I am," Jacob said.

Bella looked at Jacob for a minute. She didn't know what to say because that sorry isn't acceptable? That she needs more then he is sorry? Bella ignored Jacobs apology for the moment and seen who was phased in.

_Bells? Leah_

_Yeah what with the mean thoughts towards Paul?- Bella_

_Oh he is Paul. What's the deal w jay and you?- Leah_

_He is lying to me and that theory on the wolf can't lie to his imprint seems to be complete bull poop- Bella_

_This can't be easy for him though. Telling you what made him go towards Shae- Embry_

_I don't care it's not easy for me! What did Paul do? Bella_

_It was the funniest thing ever. Paul put baby powder in Leah's blow dryer and when she faced it toward her face and turned it on- Seth_

Bella saw images of Leah with white powder in her hair and on her face. She was extremely angry and that was her good hair dryer, Paul is defiantly going to get it ten times worse.

_So the prank wars are back on- Leah_

_I gota finish my talk with Jake but that cheered me up. I can't wait to get Paul back -Bella_

" Jake tell me the story," Bella said annoyed.

" What's going on with the pack?" Jake asked. Jake's curiosity was getting the best of him.

" Changing the subject that's nice. Prank wars have began. Paul got Leah pretty good, but you know that won't last for long because Lee is already planning. Paul is so screwed when she gets him back. We haven't had one of those since we were younger. Now Jake tell me the truth," Bella said. Bella was strong she could handle the truth, but was Jake strong enough to tell her the truth?

Jake looked down at the sand he didnt want to see the disappointment in Bella's eyes. He knew he hurt his imprint he felt her pain. " The first day you didn't even bother talking to me Shae had said she saw you with Sam and Paul. I guess I got jealous because Paul is close to you. I always felt like he had a crush on you."

" You were being stupid. You know that Paul's always been a brother!" Bella snapped.

" Bella shut up ! Don't interrupt if you want to hear it. She made it seem that you lost interest in me and were interested in Paul. Then I saw you talking to Paul and I guess it confirmed what I thought. Shae was there telling me that you were not worth the pain."

" So you thought I was with Paul? Come on now Jake! Paul is nothing more then a brotherly figure," Bella screamed.

" It was stupid I know that now. I knew that then too. I just liked the attention, too. She was the only other girl who showed interest in me. It's not like we had sex. She was at the garage and I was teaching her how to rebuild the rabbit. She actually took an interest in it. I mean with you there wasn't much teaching how to rebuild an engine. You have seen a bunch of us doing it and you just caught on. It felt good to actually teach something to somebody, since i never got to teach you. Don't worry I am going put the thing up for sale. I'll find something else for us to be in," Jake mumbled.

Bella smiled to herself she never told Jake her present from her mom and Phil. Leah was doing a good job of not thinking of it when they were phased in together. She wasn't going to tell Jake about it anytime soon. He would just have to wait, and his hands aren't going to be doing any rebuilding of her baby.

" What are you smiling at," Jake asked annoyed.

" You told me not to interrupt until you are finished with your story. You aren't finished yet," Bella said. Clearly she had no intention to tell Jacob her surprise just yet. The car was due to arrive any day now.

" I started to get to know her. She let down her wall and surprisingly she wasn't a total bitch. She would watch a movie or help out in the garage. It was different. Then she kissed me and I didn't stop her. I wanted to stop her but I couldn't. I knew it was wrong but at the same time I couldn't push her away. So I kissed her back. Sometimes she'd get carried away but we never had sex," Jacob said.

Bella looked at him with tears in her eyes," That makes it okay that you never had sex? That's suppose to make me feel all cheerfully and accept this imprint ?"

" Bella I know I screwed up. I am sorry. We are destined to be together and I know I screwed that up. Bella I can feel your pain. I will do anything to make it up to you ," Jacob said.

Bella looked out into the ocean. She tried to hide the fact she was crying but Jacob always knew. He was the person who wasn't suppose to hurt her. The fates had decided they were prefect for each other but maybe they were wrong. If they were prefect for each other then why'd he mess around with Shae? That may have been before he turned into a wolf but still he had asked her out. Of course that got messed up because Sam went missing and then Bella found out she could blow things up and she ha a stalker.

A little bit down from where they were sitting was a little girl and a little boy. They were running towards the water and then away from it. They were smiling and laughing. You could see their parents watching the children and talking about how they will end up getting married. If only life was that easy. What they don't know is those scary movies about vampires while those are real.

" What are you thinking?" Jacob whispered to Bella.

Bella stared into Jacobs eyes. She knew he meant it when he said he was sorry but could sorry fix this ? Was sorry enough? " Those two kids they were like us. Parents watching us as we played and laugh not a care in the world. Then we got thrown into a super natural world and everything has gotten screwed up. Imprinting was suppose to make things easier, but I think it has made things worse. Look at Sam and Leah they were so much in love then he imprinted on Emily, and then us."

" Bella we were made to help protect our tribe. It's a huge responsibility. The bad part is the tribe can't know what we are so to them we look like the tribe gang. It doesn't help we have all been friends since forever. Right now it seems screwed up but once this is over things will return back to normal. Clearly Leah wasn't meant to be Sam, because she was meant to be the first female shape shiftier for our tribe," Jacob said.

" I don't even know if there is a real normal! Also who cares what the sprites think are a better match! This imprint takes away the person right to pick who they want to love. Sam loved Leah, everyone knew it, and he hadn't given Emily two seconds of any day. Then his stupid wolf decided Leah isn't good enough? That is bull shit , because Leah was too good for Sam. She should have left him multiple times in the past, but she didn't," Bella whispered. She heard her cell phone ring and thought it be her dad she didn't bother to look at the number calling.

"Hi daddy," she said into the phone.

"Oh Isabella it's nice to hear your voice. Although calling me daddy that isn't something I am in to Pretty soon I won't have tocall you to hear you," Edward said into the phone.

Jacob growled when he heard Edwards voice. Bella almost dropped the phone when she realized it wasn't her father.

" What do you want?" She asked.

" Oh love don't be that way. I can't wait until your away from your mutts. It won't be long now," Edward said then he hung up.

" He said it won't be long. We need to find Sam. You should phase ," Bella said.

" I am not leaving you alone." He said.

" Jacob when will you get it through you thick brain I am able to protect myself. " Bella reminded him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He didn't care that she was still mad. He needed to have his imprint in his arms. He was expecting her to fight but she didn't. He smelled in her strawberry scent and that started to calm down his wolf.

" You know Jake I am still very hurt about this situation. I am very much confused too. The imprint part of me wants to forgive you, and at times it's hard to stay mad at you. I want to forget about Shae, but clearly she isnt going to let that happen. How come she always shows up," Bella mumbled.

Bella pulled away from Jake and he turned around to see Shae walking over this way. Bella lifted her hands, she was going freeze Shae and walk away. Jake put his hands over Bella's to stop her.

_Lee Shae is freaking here - Bella._

_What? Seth and I are on the way- Leah_

_Also we need to meet with Sam and the Cullen's later. Edward called. I think we need to train with them- Bella._

_Paul's been thinking about banging blonde all day. - Leah._

" What the hell do you want Shae?" Bella said .

Shae stopped in her tracks and stared at them for a moment. Shae noticed Jacob was shirtless and that he had grown. She noticed he was bare foot and had cut off shirts on. His hair was no longer long and he ha a tribal tattoo on him.

" What the hell happen to you Jake? Bella shows an interest in you again and you cut your hair and grow over night. And you have a tattoo?" Shae said.

" Look Shae you know I never liked you the way I love Bella. Her and I we are meant and I don't understand why it's so hard to understand that ," Jake said.

" You were not saying that when I went down on you. You were moaning my name not hers," Shae said with an evil smile.

Bella could have ran away crying but that wouldn't work. She looked at Jacob who looked disappointed in himself. " You are just a big whore. The La Push whore. You go after other guys who are already taken. You think that you saying proudly that you went down on Jake is going to make me back down. Seriously your a whore, and he probably should get tested if you touched him. Also for what you and Jake did I could care less because clearly he has told you to keep the hell away from him. I know you had heated make out sessions but for you to come here and lie just shows how pathetic you really are. "

"Oh is that what he told you? That he didn't let me go down on him. That doesn't surprise me, because I gave him things you could never be able to do," Shae smiled like she one.

Bella lifted her hand and smacked Shae across the face. Bella then turned around and walked away from Shae. Shae just stood there looking at shock that Bella just did that.

"You are going regret that bitch," Shae Shouted.

"Try your best, but you got nothing on me," Bella shouted back.

Jake caught up to Bella, and was surprised she just smacked Shae across the face.

"Please tell me she is lying," Bella whispered as she fought her tears.

"You know me better than that, do you think I would have let her try that when I knew in my heart I love you," Jake asked.

"I guess not," She mumbled.

'Bells I am sorry," He mumbled again.

" Come on we have to meet the rest of the pack. You have training with the Cullen's and I guess they are trying to expand my shield thingy." Bella mumbled.

" Bells listen to me for a second the pack can wait a minute. You are who matters to me, more then Shae more then any freaking girl. I will do what ever it takes to have you trust me. I'd never want to lose you and I'll be what ever you want me to be," Jacob said.

Bella gave him a weak smile. She wishes she could tell him everything would be fine eventually but she wasn't so sure of that. There's an army of crazed new born vampires after her. she wished her life could be a little more normal, but she knew that wasn't happening anytime sooner.

" This seems to be all my fault. If I hadn't got these damn abilities I wouldn't have been trying to get things straight and figured out things," Bella mumbled.

" Don't you dare blame yourself Isabella! This isn't your fault . I am my own person and I screwed up and it's not fair of me to try to push us as a couple. Especially when I hurt you really bad. I should stop pushing this imprint on you and I'll fight it so you can think," Jake said.

" We don't know what happens if we fight it. I think right now we should just be friends. Until I am able to trust you again," Bella said.

Jacob got his grin," I will take being friends. Are you ready to meet the Cullen's?"

" Sure Jake," Bella said.

They walked in silence to where they were meeting. Jake was going phase and run with Bella on him but she didn't want to. So Jake was there to catch her when she was going had her ear phones in, and was playing a We the Kings song, Skyway Avenue. She was humming it to her self, and Jake was just staring at her, Bella didn't notice that. She started to sing a long to it.

_Cause if you jump I will jump too.  
>We will fall together from the building's ledge<br>Never looking back at what we've done  
>We will say it was Love<br>Because I would die for you on Skyway Ave_

After a few falls and a long walk they made it to the clearing. Most of the pack had phased. The only ones who haven't were Jake, Sam and Paul. Bella finally stopped singing, and put her iPod away. Bella sat off to the side while they started practicing. There was always a wolf near Bella though.

Rosalie moved like a gymnast, landing like a cat to avoid Jasper's smiled an evil grin when she pinned Jasper. Jasper looked surprised and Emmett was cheering her on. Rose smiled at her mate, and he was in such awe with her. Bella wondered if things could be that easy with her and Jake.

Alice danced around Jasper for all the world as if she were on a TV show. She was leaping through the air and landing perfectly. She was doing flips and dodge Jasper's attacks. After what seemed like a long time Alice pinned Jasper. She gave him a quick peck and then stood back.

" She maybe tiny but she has an advantage with seeing things," Jasper said in a thick southern accent.

" It never gets old seeing Alice beat Jasper. Shes like Edward they cheat," Emmett chuckled.

Rose hit him and said , " You will not be getting anything for a while if you keep this up."

Bella heard the packs thought on that. She chuckled to herself.

Next up was Carlisle and Esme. It surprised Bella at how well Esme held her own against Carlisle. Although they were not as good as the previous ones they were still good. One could tell they were not much for fighting but if they had to the it hit Bella quick that these vampires are very hard to destroy.

The pack mostly watched the Cullen's. Sam was telling the pack to pay close attention to their moves and was running through some plans. Bella just sat there and listened. She didn't say anything she was in shock that she actually slapped Shae. She didn't care that Shae said she would regret doing that because honesty if Bella can go against an army of newborns she can handle Shae.

" Bella it seems my friends won't be here until tomorrow. If its alright with the pack I'd like you to come to our house. The pack is more then welcome to come too. We can order pizza for you guys or maybe cook on our grill," Carlisle said.

Bella turned to face the pack. They all had mixed feelings about this. Jacob thought it could be a trap.

_I don't like this idea- Jacob_

_You heard them invite all of you.- Bella_

_Okay we all go then- Sam_

Bella turned towards Carlisle," Okay we will all be there. What time?"

Alice answered, " Well our friends are coming noon. So around that time should be fine,"

" Who are these friends? Do they stick to your diet?" Bella asked. She knew Sam would be proud of her for that question .

" They are the Amazonian coven, there are three females. Zafrina who has the ability to create illusions , Senna and Kachire. Although they stick to a diet different then ours they will not be a problem. While they are staying here the will hunt animals," Carlisle answered.

Bella heard the pack not liking that last answer. They growled and became annoyed. Bella understood where they were coming from but they needed to start trusting the Cullen's.

" So this Zafrina will be the one helping me expand my shield?" Bella asked.

" Yes I think her power is just like Edwards. Trying to be in the mind and if she can't get in your mind to place images then we can start expanding your shield. Although the pack will have to be willing to help," Carlisle replied.

Bella looked at the pack who had stupid grins on their face. They didn't want to be the test dumbies, but Bella didn't care. She would answer for them.

" All of them agree. In fact Jake said he will be the first one to ah help me," Bella said giggling.

_That's what you get for being a dumb ass- Paul_

_Paul you shouldn't be talking I heard what you did to Leah's hair dryer. You should be sleeping with one eye open.- Bella_

_Oh she doesn't scare me- Paul_

_Big mistake - Seth_

_Bella I will be more then willing to be the first person to help you - Jake_

_Suck up - Leah._

" Okay we are heading home see you tomorrow," Bella said.

She looked at Jacob who put his head and rest of his body on the ground. Bella clearly walked over to him and climbed on his back. She put her arms tightly around his neck and buried her head into his fur. He let out a howl and slowly started to jog.

Bella could feel the cold air against her but Jakes fur was doing good at keeping her warm. She enjoyed his earthy smell, Jake has always smelled like that. It only got stronger when he phased for the first time. He smelled more like the Forrest.

_Awe Iz likes the way Jakey smells- Paul._

_Shut up Paul- Bella_

_Or else what you are going sniff me to death? - Paul_

_Hey Leah I want in on what ever you plan to do to Paul- Bella_

_Okay. This should be fun- Leah_

_I like the way you smell too Bells. Like freshly picked strawberries.- Jake_

Bella felt her heart skip a beat and smiled. She figured you have to live in the moment she may still be hurting but that made her smile.

_Thanks Jakie- Bella_

Bella closed her eyes and managed to fall asleep on Jakes back. It wasn't until she felt somebody lifting her up that she woke up.

" What's going on," Bella asked. She still sounded tired.

" It's okay Bells. Embry was lifting you off my back so I could phase. Don't worry I got you back in my arms. Are you staying with Leah?" Jake asked.

" Can I stay with you?" Bella whispered. Bella looked over at Leah who shook her head yes.

Jakes eyes lite up like a little kid on Christmas," Of course you can."

Jake smiled to himself because if felt amazing that his imprint wanted to be near him. This was the way it was suppose to be until he screwed it up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey folks here is chapter 17 its kind of sort, but it got to the point. Sorry it was up sooner I had planned on it going up yesterday it was just too busy for me to get near a computer. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 17:**

" Bells I forgot that you are so much a girl. Hurry up in there I have to pee," Jake yelled.

" Oh hold your horses. I have been in here five minutes! I just got in the shower," Bella said. Jake only decided he had to pee when Bella jumped into the shower, and honesty it happened every single time.

Jake heard the shower on and opened the bathroom door. " Sorry Bells I really have to pee."

" Damn it Jake! You think your ever going to learn to pee when you wake up. You have been doing this since we were little!" Bella screamed.

" Gee I hadn't realized it bothered you so much," he mumbled.

" Just wait Jake." Bella said.

Jake got a big smell of her strawberries, " You can never change your shampoo."

" So for the rest of my life I have to wear this shampoo because if I don't I won't smell good?" Bella asked.

Jake put down the toilet seat and started washing his hands. " I just like how you smell now."

" I'm glad you wash your hands but stop it when I'm in the shower," Bella screamed.

The next thing Bella knew was Jakes hands were in her shower. She screamed in surprised. " What the hell do you think your doing?"

" Washing my hands. I can't use the sink so this was the next best idea," Jacob smirked .

" Get out Jacob Black," Bella said seriously.

Jacob chuckled before grabbing some things and walking out of the bathroom. He was happy that him and Bella were finally getting a long hopefully it stayed this way for a while. He hated fighting with her, and even more he hated disappointing her. Some day he was going to make Isabella Swan become Isabella Black. He would give her his mothers engagement ring when are a little bit older.

" Son why do you do that to her? " Billy asked.

Jacob quickly walked from the bathroom door into their tiny kitchen where Billy was sitting at the table. "Oh dad you know its just me annoying her. She may act like she hates it but secretly she doesnt."

"It was cute when you were little but Jacob you are a teenager now. There has to be boundries for these type of things. I konw you and Bells have been bestfriends since you were born but Jacob I don't think you should be going in there while Bella is in the shower," Billy said firmly.

Jacob looked surprised at his father and knew where this conversation was heading. He was hoping Bella would hurry up in the shower. "Dad it isn't like I went in there to see her. I had to pee. Plus we sleep in the same bed and you are worried about me walking in on her and see her naked?"

"Jacob I think it is time we had a talk," Billy said.

"Dad not the sex talk anything but the sex talk with you. Its bad enough I have to see the images of Paul getting Laid. This is just going to be embarrassing having the sex talk." Jake begged.

"Well son its about time we talk about it. You are at that age when you have certian needs, and I suggest you find other ways to satifise your needs. I love Bella like a daughter and if something ever happens to her, you will be answering to Charlie , and you know him," Billy said.

"Dad I don't plan on having sex anytime soon," Jacob finally admitted. He felt a little embarassed to be telling his father that.

"Thats because you screwed up with Bella. I may be an old man, but I knew I should have kicked that Shae girl out of this house, and out of the garage. I know you are just a teenage boy and you don't think with your head, you think with your penis. Do you know how bad this is going to get if you two can't fix the bond between you and your imprint. You are suppose to be the rightful Alpha on the pack, and pretty soon you are going to start feeling the power," Billy said.

"Dad I don't need you to tell me how I screwed up with Bella, trust me I am fully aware of how bad I hurt her. I am lucky she is even given me a second chance to be her friend and I can't screw that up. The most Shae and I did was make up, and that bitch is telling Bella other things happened," Jake mumbled.

"I will see what I can do about their family being here, but I will not banish them from La Push because my teenage son is a dumb ass and didn't think of the consquense of making out with some girl when he is clearly meant to be with someone else," Billy said.

"Well what if you people would have let me in on the little secret! How was I suppose to know I was destined with Bells? She was ignoring me, What was that? Playing hard to get?" Jacob asked angerly at his father.

Billy stared at him for a moment letting Jacob cool down before desiding to start the conversation again. Jacob needed to know that he royal screwed up, and that if he can't make things right with Bella, then things will not be right with the pack. Jacob she is incharge of the imprints, and you are meant to be in charge of the pack. Bella has a connect with the pack. She will be able to sense the next member who is going to imprint, and she should be able to sense who the girl is going to be."

"How come I didn't know that. Does she?" Jake asked.

"Bella knows because she reads the journals, and she knows a lot more then clearly you do. Maybe if your head wasn't so far up your own butt you would realize all the responsibility you would have as the ALpha," Billy said.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Jake asked his father.

"I am sick of you throwing your responsibilities around. ," Billy said.

"Jacob Black you are so dead," Bella screamed from the bathroom. Jacob was laughing so hard at whatever he pulled this time.

"Son you should fear for your life right now. The first rule is you never want to piss off the woman who cooks for you," Billy said.

Bella walked out of the bathroom in just a towel since Jacob took all her clothes. She gave Jacob a nasty glare as she walked into Jacob's room and slammed the door shut. Jacob was busting out laughing as he walked into the bathroom to get his shower. Bella took her time getting dressed she put on a pair of jeans and found an old shirt of Jacob's.

" Did you eat Billy?" Bella asked Billy as she walked into the kitchen .

"Yeah I am fine dear.I know we haven't talked much lately, and since your dad hasn't really been around a lot since he is dealing with all the disappearing acts people are pulling," Billy said.

"I am making special brownies for Jacob, I suggest you don't eat them. Also, I am doing okay I think. Depends what day you ask me. Its a lot to take in all at once. I am still getting use to having these abilities and sometimes it scares me to know what I am capable of doing. It also its hard to believe that a stalker vampire thinks that I am his mate. This world is just so much different then what I thought it would be," Bella said.

"I should have stepped in when Jacob brought Shae over here, but I didn't. I feel like this is my fault too," Billy admitted.

"This isn't your fault. This is completely Jake's fault. You didn't tell him to do this he did it on his own. Now I just have to move on and leave that stuff behind me. I know I am destined to be with Jacob. Some days I can see us getting married but other days I can't see us getting married," Bella said quietly.

"You will figure it out. You are a smart girl," Billy said.

She started to get the things ready to mix her special brownies for Jake. She chuckled to herself that will teach him a lesson. She was nervous about what today would bring with the Cullen's. It took a lot for Sam to agree with this and even more so since there are two vampires who drink human blood. Bella thought about it for a moment before she realized this was a bad idea.

Bella finally realized that they have the amulets buried around their house that blocks her abilities. How is she suppose to be able to try to project her shield if those are placed around the house. She quickly threw the brownies in the oven and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello," Sam answered. He sounded like he just woke up.

"Hey Sammy I have an issue," Bella said. You could hear the panic in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"When Edward kidnapped me I couldn't use my abilities there, so maybe its a trap?" Bella asked nervously.

"You just thought of this now? We already agreed to go over there," Sam said.

"Im sorry that I try to block out when I got kidnapped by a vampire. Damn," Bella said.

"Look Bee, I am sorry. Okay well that is a problem. I guess we could just not show," Sam said.

"Or we can go and call them out," Bella suggested.

"What if its a set up? We aren't prepared to go after them," Sam said.

"Whatever. Paul is here. We will meet you at the beach, and we are going to go and see what the hell their plan is," Bella said as she hung up.

As much as she didn't want to go she knew she didn't have an opinion. She had to learn to project her shield so she would be able to protect the pack from Edward's mind reading . Bella took the homemade brownies out and let them cool off. Paul was making his way into the kitchen while Jacob was still in the shower.

"You made brownies. They smell amazing," Paul said. Bella smiled to herself, originally they were just for Jacob but Paul did screw with Leah's hair dryer.

"Yeah let me get out two plates, one for you and one for Jacob. Do you want milk?" Bella asked.

Billy was in the living room watching a TV show but he could hear the conversation that was going on in the kitchen, he chuckled. Maybe that will teach Jacob for going up against a girl who is capable of making your life hell. He was amused that she was also giving Paul some of the brownies but he wasn't all to shocked about that. Paul did have a tendency to put his foot in his mouth way too much. Jacob walked out of the bath room in a pair of cut off jeans, and his hair was dripping wet. Bella smiled to herself.

"Aren't you going to eat some brownies?" Paul asked Bella.

"Maybe later unlike you boys I don't need to constantly eat , plus I am a little nervous," Bella said as she bit her lip.

Jacob took a sit next to Paul and took a big bit of his brownie, Bella had to bit back her laughter or they would know something was up. Billy was acting like something was funny on the shower, and the boy never caught on, but later they are going to regret eating those. They all reminded quiet for a little while.

"Come on we have to meet the pack at the beach. We have something to talk about, this meeting with the Cullen's maybe a set up," Bella said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob said as he jumped up and walked towards Bella.

"They have amulets buried around the house, and when I was kidnapped my powers didn't work there," Bella admitted.

"Lets go," Jacob said as he practically pulled Bella out of the house. Paul was behind them as they walked down to the beach.

Paul was talking about some girl he just meet, and she had blonde his and an Australian accent. Bella wasn't really listening because she could care less. The closer they got to the beach the more she heard laughter and kids just having fun. She misses those days. The days they would have bonfires, and just play football or even get to act like normal teenagers. She sort of recognized the group that was at the beach.

"Hey Bells are you even paying attention?" Jacob asked.

"Ah no sorry guys. What is up?" She asked.

"Oh nothing at all," Paul said.

"Bella is that you?" Angelia yelled.

"Ange? It seems like it has been forever since I last saw you," Bella said.

Bella walked towards where Angela and a few other people were standing around. Paul and Jacob followed Bella not letting her out of their sight. Paul was also looking around to see if he saw any of the other pack members.

"I have been meaning to call you and see if you want to hang out," Angela said.

"Oh yeah I would love to, I have just been so busy around here. With my best friend Leah's dad just passing away things have been crazy. I am barely ever in Forks anymore since dad has been going to Seattle to see about the missing people cases," Bella said. She felt awful lying to Angela but there wasn't anything she could do about that.

"Oh no I you guys saying long?" Angela asked.

"Actually no we aren't. We are suppose to be meeting a few people down here and then we have to head into town kinda . We have to meet with a few of people," Bella answered.

"Iz there you are," Embry said. Embry, Quil, Jared made their way over to where Bella, Jacob and Paul were standing.

"Where is Sam, Seth, and Leah?" Paul asked.

"Oh you know Leah always making things a little worse then it has to be," Jared answered.

"Oh Angela these are my other friends, Jared, Quil, and Embry," Bella said.

Angela looked up to say hi to all of them, and when she made eye contact with Embry it was like the world stopped turning. Bella felt Embry imprint of Angela, and Bella got a huge smile on her face.

"Way to go," Bella said smiling.

"What was that?" Angela asked . She looked confused but couldn't take her eyes off of Embry. Embry couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Angela and he had his stupid grin on his face.

"Rare my ass," Paul mumbled. Bella elbowed him. If anything this would hurt Bella more then it would hurt Paul.

"Hey Ang, maybe tonight you can come back here for a bonfire," Bella suggested.

"We are having a bonfire?" Quil asked.

"Yeah I think now we have to," Bella asked.

"Ah sure that will be fine. Just meet here? What time?" She asked.

"7," Embry answered.

"Okay see you later," Angela said.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked.

"It seems Embry here imprinted on my friend Angela. I decided we should have a bonfire, maybe get Billy to tell some of the legends, and then maybe tell Angela they are real?" Bella suggested.

"Sure," Sam answered.

"So what is going on? Are we going to the Cullen's?" Paul asked.

"Yes we are. We are not chickening out, plus we need to meet these people if they are going to help us," Bella said.

* * *

><p>At the Cullen's<p>

Bella knocked on the front door and waited for someone to come and answer it. It was now or never. She had butterflies in her stomach and wasn't sure what to expect. It only took a few seconds before Carlisle answered the front door.

"Oh it so nice for you to join us," He said as he stepped away.

"Before we walk in that door. How are we going to practice my expanding my shield if you have amulets buried around the house?" Bella asked.

Carlisle looked like he was uncomfortable for a moment before answering, "it seems that Edward dug them up, and has them with him."

Bella lifted her hands to see if she could freeze Carlisle and she did. She smiled to herself then unfroze him. "Okay thats good. Lets get this meeting over with. I have a bonfire to cook for."

They made their way into the living room. It looked like any other living room. On the couch sat Emmett and Rose. The loveseat had Alice and Jasper and they were talking about something. Esme was standing next to Carlisle. They were all smiling and it was actually kind of creepy.

"Okay lets get the introductions over with," Emmett said.

"Oh yes. Okay this is Zafrina, Kachiri , and Senna. Zafrina is the one who is going to help you practice expanding your shield," Carlisle said.

Bella smiled weakly at everyone. She felt like she was going to be the main course for some reason.

"Okay Bella. Why don't we take this outside, so we don' t ruin the Cullen's house,"Zafrina asked.

Bella smiled and followed her outside. The pack was right behind her, and behind them were the Cullen's.

"Okay I will need to concentrate extremely hard about expanding your shield towards your pack,"Zafrina said .

Bella closed her eyes, and pictured her shield going around the pack. She heard Jacob screamed and Bella's eyes opened quickly. She saw Jacob on the ground with his eyes closed. She glared over at Zafrina , " Okay well that didn't work."

"You have to clear your mind, and you have to feel your shield expand. You have to want this more then anything," Zafrina said.

"That is easier said then done. I closed my eyes and picture the shield around the pack, and then I heard Jake screamed and that was it," Bella mumbled.

She closed her eyes again, and focused on what she really wanted. She thought about protecting the pack from Edward mind. This time she heard Paul scream in pain, and he was on the ground and Jacob was standing up next to him. This went on for a bout two hours before Bella finally managed to expand her shield.

"I finally did it," She shouted with excitement!

"Good job. Now why don't you try to include the Cullen's into your shield," Zafrina suggested.

Bella closed her eyes and thought about bring the shield over the Cullen's. She thought about them being safe from Edward's mind reading. She managed to expand her shield around everybody she wanted to. Thats when she started to feel the weird poking of her shield. She opened her eyes and everyone was still underneath her shield.

"That feels weird," Bella said.

"You are doing a very good job, and it will feel weird when people are trying to use their powers against you. This is going to be a very powerful weapon against them. The only problem is I am not sure how well it is going to work. If the Pack and the Cullen's are out fighting you can' t have the bubble around them because it will also be protecting who ever they are fighting,"Zafrina said.

Bella hadn't thought about that, "I didn't even think about that. Crap guys what are we going to do ?"

"Don't worry we will figure something out," Jacob said.

Alice got this blank stare on her face, and Jasper was right next to her holding her up. "Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked her.

"Edward made a decision. We have maybe four days before they decided to leave and come here. She has a lot of people on her side. I am not sure of the out come," Alice said.

Bella heard the pack growl when Alice said that. "We need to come up with a plan of attack. Some of the pack is going to have to stay behind in La Push," Bella said.

" Come on we have to get back to La Push. Carlisle we will be in touch," Sam said.

"I wasn't sure if you ever going to get that Bells," Jacob said.

Jacobs stomach made a loud noise, and everyone stared at him. "Whats wrong Jakie?" Bella asked as she fought her laughter. A few seconds later both Jake and Pauls stomach made almost the same exact nose.

" Ah I don't know," Jake said as he looked at Bella.

"Oh damn you Bella! That is just wrong. That is why you wouldn't eat the brownies. I should have known you would get me back , but Paul too?" Jake said.

"What did you do?" Leah asked.

"Oh I made them special brownies," Bella said.

"I don't understand what pot brownies has to do with their stomach?" Seth asked confused. That made Bella bust out laughing now. She wasn't thinking that is what people would think when she said special brownies.

"No Seth that isn't what she meant. She put laxatives in their brownies," Leah said laughing.

Next thing Bella knew Paul and Jake had taken off. The whole pack was laughing as those two raced back to La Push.

"What did Jake do?" Sam asked.

"Oh he took my clothes out of the bathroom when I was in a shower. Come on lets get back so we can start the bonfire. i don't think Jacob and Paul will be joining us," Bella said laughing.

**The Next chapter will be the bonfire, and how Angela takes all these in... Also there will be a little chat between Bella and Charlie finally... **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**Chapter 18**

Bella was actually thankful for once that Emily had already started preparing some of the food. Bella didn't think they would have been at the Cullen's that long, and tomorrow wouldn't be any better. She was due to go over there again, and train so she get a better handle on her shield. For now she can only keep it expanded for a few seconds, tomorrow they would work on it. She was dreading that, it was exhausting and took a lot out of her. She walked into the kitchen at Jacob's house, and started preparing the cake mix. Jake ran to the house and got there way before Bella did. She chuckled to herself.

"Hey Bells. Jake ran threw here and almost took me out," Billy said.

"Hey Billy. Yeah I kind of figured because him and Paul took off around the same time. I can image how made they are at me," Bella said.

"He was yelling I can't believe she did this," Billy chuckled. He was flipping through the channels, probably looking for some sport to watch.

Bella went back to her cooking, and humming to herself. That is when she heard the front door open, she didn't think they were expecting anybody. She walked out of their kitchen and saw it was her dad. She got a huge smile on her face. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Dad what are you doing here? I thought you were stuck where ever doing paperwork," Bella said.

"Oh Bells like I could miss this bonfire. You know its a special one, right? They are honoring the wolves, and their imprints. So you have time to talk?" Charlie asked her.

"Charlie you missed it. You don't want to make her mad, especially when she is preparing your food. She put laxatives in the brownies she made for Jake and Paul," Billy chuckled.

"That is my girl," Charlie said.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, and Bella followed him. It was been awhile since they had a father daughter conversation. Actually it has been a while since she had any time of conversation with her dad. She knew he was busy with the missing people's case, but he wasn't going to find those people human, he would find them as vampires though. All this because Edward wants Bella. That set a chill down her back. She doesn't understand in what universe she would want to be with a lifeless creature.

"So Bells how are things going?" Charlie asked.

Bella took a deep breath then looked at her dad. "They could be better. I never thought that vampires and werewolves were real. I just thought they were some kind of scary movie, and now all these are real. It makes you wonder if zombies and mummy's are real/. I have these abilities that are sometimes hard to control, and I have to work with a few vampires to control my shield. Its just getting hard to handle things, plus on top of that I have school work to do. How am I suppose to balance all of this?"

"I never wanted you to be thrown into this life, but I know you are strong enough to handle all of this. I know it can't be easy on you sweetie, but its worth fighting for. You and the pack are doing so much good, and its awful that people can't know the good you guys are doing. They only see the pack as a gang who is up to no good but in reality they are saving them for vampires. I can't even image what you are going through," Charlie replied.

"On top of all that Jake and I are kind of having a hard time. This imprint bond thing doesn't mean it is a prefect relationship. I wish it did but it doesn't . Some days I even wonder if things will get easy when the crazed army of vampires are gone. This is the biggest pack yet dad, and that has to mean something bad is coming. I am not even sure they are going to be able to handle all the crazed vampires. What if one of them get hurt? Then what are we suppose to do?" Bella asked as she fought back tears. She thought of her having to live without Jake and she didn't think she could do it.

"You can't think like that sweetie. These boys are made to do this. I know these boys and they aren't ones for giving up. They are the most competitive set of boys I have ever met, and then there is Leah. You know Leah she won't let anything happen to any of them. They may drive her crazy but she would do anything to protect her family. That is what you all are to each other family. All of you guys know each other so well, and that was even before the boys started to phase, and I have faith in all of you that you will figure this out. I know I haven't been around much during all this, and I am sorry. I should have been here for you," Charlie whispered. He was looking down at his hands.

"Daddy its not your fault. I understand you have a job to do, and you can't just call off. Do you wish sometimes I would have stayed with mom? Then none of this would have happened to me," Bella whispered.

" No I am glad you didn't stay with your mother. You deserved a childhood, and I know living with her you wouldn't have got one. Your mother is a good person don't get me wrong, but sometimes she is irresponsible, and you were a child. You deserved to at least experience child hood, before this happened to you. I remember when they told me what they thought you were to Jacob. I didn't like the idea of losing my little girl to a boy. I didn't like the idea of you going up against vampires, I wanted to protect you. I wanted to keep you out of this world, but I knew that if you and Jacob were meant to be you would have found a way around it. I don't know what is going on with you two but I do know you guys are going through a tough spot, but I am sure everything will work out," Charlie replied.

"If only it was that easy. Sometimes I wish I had the ability to forget things, because Jacob really hurt me. I felt like I was betrayed, and not important, but I suppose that is my fault.I was the one who started it. I ignored him because of everything going on, and I shouldn't have. I just wasn't sure how I was suppose to act normal around him. How was I suppose to say hey there is a stalker vampire after me and you are probably going to phase into a werewolf to protect the tribe, oh and hey I have these abilities because we are destined together. I couldn't say those things! What was I suppose to do ?" Bella asked.

"Sweetie I am not really sure I know what is going on," Charlie answered.

"What is going on is Jacob thought with his penis instead of his mind. I guess that is what most males do," Bella mumbled. She stood up and walked over to the oven to check the cake she put in there. it wasn't quiet done yet, she returned to sit next to her father.

"What do you mean he thought with his penis? What did he do Isabella?" Dad asked firmly.

Bella blushed a little bit before answering him. He used Isabella which means he is probably a bit angry. "Its not what you think. I mean you know that girl Shaelynn that showed up to Harry's funeral. Well during that week I was ignoring Jake and trying to figure crap out , he was in the comforting hands of Shae. She told him that I wanted to be with Paul, but I don't. I was only hanging with Paul because well at the time him, and Sam were the pack. They were trying to figure out pack things , and I was trying not to blow people up. I guess him and Shae finished the rabbit, and she and him were kissing. Its just highschool drama."

" Billy did you know your son hurt my daughter?" Charlie asked .

"Sadly yes, and I knew I should have stepped in before but I didn't. I should have told Jake Shae wasn't welcomed here, but how do you tell your son that?" Billy asked.

"Simple, you say she isn't welcomed here. You are his father, he still has to listen to you regardless of what he was suppose to come. Your son is a dumbass, and to think this imprint whatever was suppose to make things easy," Charlie said.

"Dad it isn't Billy's fault. You can't blame him for what Jacob did," Bella said. She was sticking up for Billy, she didn't think it was his fault at all. It was Jacob's. He decided himself that he had a crush or whatever on Shae.

"Jacob Black get your ass out here," Charlie screamed.

"That is a little hard seeing as you daughter poisoned my food," Jacob answered.

"That is kind of hard. Ask your daughter what she did," Jacob replied.

"You should be lucky that is all she did kid," Charlie replied.

Leah, Seth, and Jared walked into the Black's house, and were chuckling.

"Emily is already down at the beach with Sam and they are setting up . They were looking for some more help, and since Paul, and Jacob are kind of busy we sent Embry and Quil down there. Embry is getting on everyone nerves, are you almost ready?" Leah asked.

"Cake is still cooking, and don't worry there isn't any surprises in this cake. I doubt Jacob and Paul will be attending tonight, but I am sure they learned their lesson, "Bella laughed.

She pulled the cake out, and let it cool. She was looking for the icing when Seth came over and offered to help. She smiled and thanked him. Charlie was now sitting on the couch mumbling something to Billy. Bella wished that things could go back to normal. She hated that Charlie is mad at Jacob, but then again that boy deserves it and so much more. She hated the fact that she was no longer in control of her life, but she managed to accept that.

Jacob walked out of the bathroom, and he was avoiding eye contact with everyone. He walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, and Bella shook her head. She knew he would be mad, but she didn't know he would be that mad.

"Jake we are going down to the bonfire," Bella shouted. She didn't want to walk into his room because she was ready to hear him flip out on her.

"Whatever Bella. Go down to the bonfire. I will meet you down there , maybe," Jacob said.

"That is it," Charlie said. Charlie walked into Jake's room, and surprised everyone.

"Do you know how much my daughter has given up? Do you know she won't be able to go away to school? Do you know that her destined was decided so many years ago? You know she loves you and you hurt her. Now grow up and stop acting like a brat. Yeah okay she shouldn't have done that to your food, but you also shouldn't have been doing what ever the hell you were with that girl. Now you are going to get dress, and you are going to go to the bonfire. You will wear a smile and act like everything is prefect and you will giving my daughter a hard time," Charlie said.

" Dad just let it go. I am starting to wonder if him and I are truly meant to be together. We can't seem to get along longer then five minutes now a days," Bella whispered as she walked out of the house.

"Bee don't worry about it. Everyone knows you two are meant to be together. Eventually things will work out," Leah said.

They walked to the bonfire in silence. Bella didn't feel like talking about Jake. She had to put on a fake smile and pretended everything is okay. Embry deserved that much, since Angela was hearing the tribe secrets tonight. Bella sighed this isn't what she wants to do she would rather sit at home and relax after this exhausted day she had.

Everybody sat around the fire while they ate their food. Bella sat next to Leah, and Seth she ate in silence. Jacob and Paul still hadn't showed up and she didn't think they would show up. Even if Sam does go and give them an Alpha Command. Billy voice pulled Bella out of her train of thought. She looked around one last time and he wasn't there yet.

" Good evening kids. Tonight we tell the legends on where the Quileutes come from. Has anybody seen Jake or Paul?" Billy asked.

"I don't think they are coming. We just have to do it without them. I guess we will only have one example of ahh you know. That would be Sam and Emily, and I think that is better then Jake and I anyways," Bella mumbled.

Embry had wanted Angela to see that the imprint doesn't ruin her life. He wanted to give her the opinions of being a lover , a friend, or a brother. He didn't want her to feel like she needed to be his mate. He would be okay with what ever she picked. Bella looked to where they were sitting. Embry looked nervous, but he was talking to Angela like she was the only one in the world who matter. Bella wished her and Jake's imprint would be that easy, why did all this other stuff have to be thrown into it. The Alpha's imprint..

"That isn't acceptable. Jacob and Paul need to be here for that," Billy said.

"Bella do you think you could try to you know," Sam said.

"I can try but that maybe hard if they aren't in form," Bella said. Angela was giving her a strange look, and Bella just shook her head. Why couldn't Sam just tell them to get down there.

Bella cleared her mind and tried to see if either of them were in their wolf form. She frowned at this point she was tired and frustrated from a long day. "Sam I cant do this. I will go up to the house and get them but I am exhausted and annoyed."

Bella stood up and started to walk away from the fire, maybe this was a bad idea. "Looking for us?" Jacob asked.

He took a seat and Bella looked at him surprised. She went and sat down next to him, and he gave her a smile. "Sorry we took long but we are here you guys can start." Jacob said.

"Are you mad?" Bella whispered.

"No why would I be mad? Your dad can be pretty scary. Even scarier then going up against a bunch of crazed vampires who want your blood. Bells I am a complete moron, and I am so sorry for making this alot harder then it has to be," Jacob said.

"Well I am sorry for the brownies," Bella said again.

Jacob smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She knew that this moment would be the moment that changed their relationship. They were hearing the stories for the first time that they knew they were real. They felt the pull of the imprint, probably more then Emily and Sam felt the pull. Maybe it was because they both were trying to ignore the pull or maybe it is stronger because Jacob is the true Alpha of the pack. Bella didn't pull her hand out of Jake's, she liked it there for the moment. Leah gave her a quick smile and wink.

"The histories that we always thought were legends, turned out to be true. Generations have passed since the last of the great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was a man of peace and wisdom. Taha Aki protected him people even when there was no danger. Ever so often he would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains, he would leave his body behind and search the surrounding areas for any dangers. One day Utlapa followed him planning to kill him but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body and took Taha Aki's body and killed his own. Taha knew immediately what had happened and he raced back to his place but he was too late. He followed his body into his spirit self down to the tribe, and watched for weeks as Utlapa make everyone believe that he was Taha Aki," Billy spoke.

Bella looked around to see the faces of the pack, and she smiled to herself. They all were so much into the story, and she guessed it meant more to them because they knew it was real. She looked over at Angela, who was staring at Billy. She looked confused but she was still listening to every word Billy was saying.

" This went on for some time, Utlapa took one a second and a third wife, even though his first was still alive. Eventually Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors and the wolf ended up killing a young man. The wolf followed him around the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal. At the moment he had an idea to change the life of future Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him . An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth and welcomed Taha Aki. Utlapa realized wat had happened and raced towards Yut's body with a knife. The other warriers were confused on what was happening. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age," Billy finally finished his story.

Everyone was looking at Embry and Angela. She was giving them a reassuring smile, but she wasn't sure why they all were staring at her. "Embry maybe you should talk to Angela," Sam suggested.

"Its true everything that Billy said is true. We descended from wolves, and some of us are able to phase into wolves to protect our tribe. Ah I brought you here tonight because this is something important, because I am one of them. I am a wolf, and Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah and Quil they are all wolves too. This is our pack," Embry said.

"What kind of joke is this?" Angela asked.

"Ang he isn't kidding. This isn't a joke its serious. Embry go and phase and come back," Bella said. She stood up and released Jake's hand and walked towards Angela. "We wouldn't bring you here and do all this if it was some sort of prank. That isn't how things work around here.'

"So you are what a wolf?" Angela asked Bella.

Bella heard Paul chuckle, "No I am not a wolf, but I am apart of the pack as is Emily, and now you are too. That is something Embry needs to explain to you, or if Billy is feeling up to it he can tell another story, and then Embry can explain things."

Angela jumped back when she saw Embry step out of the forest as a wolf. She looked a little scared and he appoarched them slowly. He didn't want to make her any more scared then she already is. Bella looked back at Angela to make sure she was okay.

"Would you be okay if he came closer? Or do you want him to stay there, he won't hurt you I promise you that," Bella said. She felt Leah come up from behind them and stand next to Angela. Bella wasn't expecting Leah to be friendly, since she didn't like new people joining their group.

"This pack is my family, and I know how scary all this can be for you. I am the first female to phase into this, and it was pretty scary for me, and the slightest things set me off and would make me when we are still new we aren't suppose to get that close to people because anger triggers us to phase. That and when we feel that somebody is threaten somebody we care about," Leah said.

_What should i do? - Embry_

_I think she is taking this okay. She didn't run away and scream like we are crazy- Bella_

_Do you think I should come closer or should I stop?= Embry _

"Embry wants to know if he can come closer?" Bella asked.

"Can you hear what he is thinking?" Angela asked.

"Thats a whole different story, but is it okay for him to come close?" Bella asked.

Angela did something that surprised everyone, she took a step closer to Embry. She smiled at him, and took another step until she was standing right next to him. She took her hand and placed in on his fur, and Embry got this dorky look on his face.

"Embry why don't you go and change back because there is more to tell Angela," Sam said.

After a few minutes Embry came jogging out of the forest and to stand right next to Angela. "So there is something else about the pack you should probably know. You see there is this thing called imprint. It is what happens when the wolf sees somebody for the first time, and he imprints on her. Making her his soul mate, now I can be whatever you want a lover, a friend, a big brother you just tell me what you want."

"Is that what you are Bella?" Angela asked.

"Its complicated, Jake and I are soul mates, but he is the true Alpha of the pack which means I have more responsibility then the rest of the pack. Also there is something more you should know. The wolves have one enemy, and those are the Cold Ones, or as you are use to hearing , Vampires," Bella said.

"Vampires? Like Angel and Spike from Buffy? Those types of vampires that need blood to live, and need invited into homes, and cant come out in day time. A stake to the heart to kill them?" Angela asked. You could hear the fear in her voice.

"Yes vampires that need blood to live, but those other things are just fake. They are able to walk during the day light, you see they sparkle in the sun light. A stake won't kill them they need to be taken apart, and burned. They don't need invited into houses they can just walk in and this pack has an agreement with a few vampires you probably know," Bella said.

"The Cullen's are vampires, but not the kind that drink human blood, they survive on animals. As long as they don't come on our land or bit a human then we can't cause a war with them. They also have abilities, and you need to stay away from Edward Cullen. He is dangerous, and is losing his mind," Embry said.

"The pixie one is able to see the future, or at least the future of the path you are on, Jasper her mate is able to control peoples emotions, and Edward he is able to read minds," Sam spoke up.

"Okay this is way too much information to take in. You all are wolves, and I am his imprint. Which basically means I am his soul mate, what happens if I turn down the soul mate?" Angela asked.

"It has never been done before, but the wolf will never find true love, or any kind of love other then you. You are it for him, and all he wants is for you to be happy," Jake answered.

"I can't pick now. Embry can we start out as friends and see where that takes us?" Angela asked.

"Of course. Come on I will take you home, its been a long night, and if you need anything you can call me or Iz," Embry said.

Angela smiled at everyone and walked towards her car. Embry opened the door for her and then walked around to the passenger's seat. Bella smiled she was happy that Angela was going to be with Embry. She was happy Embry has somebody who won't hurt him.

"Whats next Paul is going to imprint?" Jake asked laughing.

"This man isn't about to be whipped by one female," Paul replied.

Bella walked over and hit him on the head, "You need to learn some manners."

"I think I deserve an apologize because you had me in the bathroom for a long time," Paul said.

"Teaches you right for what you did to Leah. Have you forgot us girls stick together, since there isn't a lot of us around. You guys seem to scare girls away," Bella said.

"Whats up with you and Jake?" Quil finally asked.

"That is none of your business," Sam said.

"Oh everything here is everyone business. There are no secrets within this pack. Everyone knows that Jacob pictures Bella naked all the time and what he plans on doing to her," Quil said.

"Shut up Quil," Jake said as he ran over and tackled him.

"Double patrol Quil," Sam said.

"I am going back to Jake's I am tired and you guys are nuts," Bella said.

She stood up and started walking towards Jacob's house, then she felt him following her. "You know you aren't aloud to go anywhere alone."

" Oh my knight and shining armor," Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

They walked in silence until they reached his house. He opened the door for her and she walked in. She liked this Jacob, what ever her dad said to Jacob has made him change completely.

"Jacob what is going on with us?" Bella asked as she sat on the couch.

"I don't know, and I do know I am stupid and you are what matters. I am not that person I was back then," Jake said.

"Back then what two weeks ago?"

"All jokes. I was stupid Bella. Cant you just accept it that I am a hormonal teenage boy who was alone with a girl. I was stupid. I have apologized to you a million times, and tonight when I was holding your hand it felt amazing. It felt amazing that I wasn't fighting the imprint, that I was giving into what the wolf and I want. We want you Bella, there isn't anybody else . You are it," he said.

Bella smiled to herself, "You still are sleeping on the floor, and I get your bed."

Bella got up and walked into Jacob's room and shut the door leaving him sitting on the couch thinking.

** Guys I am so damn sorry it took soooo long, i have had a bad week, and a massive headache that hates me . Also I am now addicted to vampire dairies, I don't know why but I am... Ughhh.. Please forgive me**


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks guys! Here is the next chapter.. Sorry it took so long to update... I kind of had writers block, and I have been house sitting my aunts house. So its been a long week. I had a hard time finding time to write. _

**Chapter 19**

Bella laid on Jacob's bed and stared up at his ceiling. She didn't want to go out in the living room and deal with pack business. She knew the pack knew she was already awake, but hopefully they will leave her alone for a little bit. She needed time to just be a normal teenager. She grabbed her ipod and turned in on. She laid there and closed her eyes and just listened to the music. She knew they were out there planing the take down of the newborns which are suppose to be coming in a few days. It has only been a week since the bonfire, and Angela was fitting in perfectly with the pack.

Of course Angela and Embry were still friends, still getting to know each surprisingly was taking a liking to Angela, and she doesn't like new people in their group. She is actually civil towards them which is weird. She must approve of Embry, and Angela. Angela usually helps Emily cooking for the pack, and Emily enjoys it. Bella smiled to herself at her crazy family.

"Bells we know you are up," Jacob said. He walked into his room to see Bella laying there with her eyes closed. She had a pair of shorts on and an old t shirt of Jacob's. He smiled at her. She looked beautiful no matter what she was doing. He knew she was tired from all the practicing she has been doing with the Cullen's.

"Go away," she mumbled as she rolled over. She was comfortable in the bed, and didn't feel like doing anything. She felt him sit down next to her. She pulled the blankets over her face, and he chuckled.

"Come on Bells. Em and Ang are shopping and we are hungry," Jacob said.

"So I am only good for cooking? Go away I want a day off," she mumbled again.

Jacob started to pull the blanket away from her and tickling her . "Not fair that is cheating," she said. She jumped up and ran out of the room into the wished she stayed at home her last night now. That way she couldn't be bothered with a pack wolves. She smiled to herself.

"Nice hair Iz," Quil said.

"Oh shut up if you want food you will be nice," She said. She glared at Quil and at the rest of the pack. She doesn't know how they managed to live this long. Espeically with their comments.

Bella pulled out the food to make breakfast and started while Sam was going over the game plan. Bella laughed silently to herself. It didn't matter how much they planned on how they wanted the battle to go because as soon as they walk out on the field all that is going to changed. Its a lot easier just saying things will go well, but for them to actually go how they are planned is almost impossible.

Bella hummed a song as she started to cook. She didn't know why she was in a good mood. It has been awhile since she was actually truly happy like this. Her and Jacob were getting a long a lot better then they were before. She sort of let go of the Shae thing, and was ready to move on. She sees how happy Emily makes Sam, and she wants that for Jacob. She may not agree with the whole Sam and Emily thing, but the group have learned to accept it, and they don't really bring up the story. Angela still doesn't know the story about them, and Bella doubts she will be hearing it any time soon.

" Hey Bee your cell is going off," Leah shouted.

"Who is this and why is the number unknown," Bella said into her phone. She frowned and should have probably let it go to voice mail.

"I think you know who it is. That is why you picked it up darling," his eerie voice said .

Bella looked over at the pack who was laughing at something stupid Paul had done. They hadn't realized Edward was on the other end of the phone. She didn't want to ruin their day. She walked outside and looked away.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped. She knew the pack could probably hear her inside, but hopefully they were too caught up in what ever they were doing that they will not notice.

"It seems along my journey I have come across someone a few days ago who hates you almost as much as I hate your mutt. You can image my surprise that someone else is out there who doesn't like the prefect couple. So I did this person a favor and we will be seeing you very shortly Isabella," he said and then he hung up.

"Bella that was him wasn't it?" Jacob asked. She hadn't even heard him come out of the house. She sighed.

"Yeah it was and it seems that he changed someone. Someone who hates me as much as he hates you. I hate riddles," She whispered.

"Well now for sure the treaty with him is broken, and we need to get inside and talk to Sam," Jacob said. He held his hand out and Bella took it willingly. She was having a good morning until Edward had to ruin it.

Jacob told them what Bella has just said and they were all angry. The pack already had a hint that he broke the treaty when all those missing people were showing up, but now it is confirmed and they have to destroy him. There is no hope for him, and Bella is happy with that. She isn't sure how the Cullen's will react to that.

"Guys someone phased for the first time," Bella said as she sat on the couch. She heard a voice she doesn't recognize. She saw him running in the forrest and heard him freaking out about a tail and paws.

"Well Jacob lets go," Sam said.

Bella watched as the two of them phased and she listened to them telling the person to calm down. Bella was seeing images of the persons life. That is when she saw the day at the funeral where Shae had come with her brother and the fighting started. She saw them walking away and she saw what Shae and her brother were talking. Shae was telling her brother all about Jake and how Bella stole him away. She heard how Shae said there is something different about Bella, and the boys around here.

"Bananas! Its Shae's brother that phased," Bella mumbled. That caught the rest of the packs attention and everyone but Paul ran outside and phased. He sat down next to Bella. Paul could have ran off with the rest of the pack, but Bella needed a friend. Since Jake had left and went to help Sam , Paul had to step up.

"He is worried. He hasn't seen Shae in a few days, and his dad and him got into a huge fight. He felt so angry towards his father and said Shae probably ran off to be with their mother since nobody around here likes her. Also that day at Harry's funeral was playing in his head. Shae knew I was different. She knew the pack was different. I hurt her because of what Jake did. " Bella told Paul.

" You know I may not always have the smart ideas or even come to these conclusions but I think we have another issues on our hands. Shae has been missing for how long?" Paul asked Bella.

"I don't know maybe a week," she said not catching what he was getting out.

"That leech said he found someone who hates you just as much as he hates Jacob right?" Paul said.

"Oh my god you are so smart. Shae was turned into a vampire and that means oh crap. That means her brother and the pack are going to have to actually destroy her unless she agrees to the Cullen's little work out. But of course we know she won't and crap. How are the suppose to tell him that his sister is a vampire?" Bella asked.

"Well that is going to be the issue. I can't think of everything!" Paul replied.

"Paul go outside try to round up the troops. Everyone except Sam, Jake, and Adam. When you phase don't think anything of what we just spoke about. I have an idea on how to get in touch with Sam. We have been practicing communicating to each other without the pack realizing it,' Bella said.

"Evil," Paul said as he ran out of the house.

Bella was picking through the packs mind looking for Sam's. She heard Jake and Adam fighting, but she didn't have time to listen to them. She finally found Sam's thoughts and he was annoed with Jake and Adam.

_Sam - Bella_

_Yeah Bella?- Sam_

_The rest of the pack is blocked right now. Its just you and I. Paul and I have a situation. I was telling Paul what Adam was saying. Paul for once had an amazing idea, or well thought. He figured out who Edward changed. Its Shae, its Adam's sister. Edward said he found someone who hates me as much as he hates Jake- Bella_

_How sure is Paul of this?- Sam_

_I agree with him. It makes sense, and if Shae thought our group was weird, and Edward was around reading peoples thoughts well it makes sense. Now the hard part is what do we do about Adam?- Bella_

_I want the pack at Jake's house. We will be there in ten minutes.- Sam _

Bella sighed loudly. How were they going to get through this one?

_Hey guys meet back at Jake's pack meeting- Bella_

She didn't want to hear their responds, and muted their voices. She decided to put bowls of chips and pretzels out figuring the pack could probably use the snack. She also make ice team, and lemonaid for them as well. She sat on the couch and waiting for the pack to come back to the house.

To her surprise everyone but Sam, Jake and Adam were there. They were probably still trying to convince to phase back to human. Bella figured she should tell the pack so they at least have a heads up. She was sure that Adam wasn't going to take this news well and being a new wolf it is a dangerous. She took a deep breathe and looked at Paul. He smiled and started walking towards her.

"Guys Paul figured out who Edward took," Bella said.

She heard the pack laughing and Leah said, "What is this April Fools?"

"What I can't think of something? Who hates Bella as much as Edward hates Jake?" Paul asked.

Bella watched the whole pack thinking. They all had their thinking faces on and she had to laugh a little bit. She never saw the pack think about something so hard that didn't involve food.

"Shae," Seth mumbled. Everyone looked from Bella back at Seth.

"Shae? Like Adam's sister Shae?" Leah asked.

"The one and only," Bella answered.

"Shit what are we going to do?" Quil asked.

That is when the newest pack member plus Jake and Sam walked into the house. Jake walked over to were Bella was standing and pulled her into a hug. She wondered if Sam found a way to tell Jake what Paul had found out. Jacob then went to sit on the couch and pulled Bella to sit on his lap. Paul sat on one side of them and the other was were Leah was. She was guessing they were doing this incase Adam lost his cool. They should be having this meeting outside just in case.

"Okay lets get the introductions done. Everyone this is our newest pack member, Adam. Adam this is the pack, "Sam said.

"What is she doing here?" Adam asked pointing towards Bella. Bella wasn't surprised at all that he hated her.

"Shes part of the pack," Quil answered.

"So she is a wolf too? She ruined my sisters life," Adam snapped back.

If only he knew how much she actually did ruin his sister's life. She was the reason Shae was turned into a vampire, and pretty soon Adam is going want to go after Bella. Bella heard Jake growling at Adam. She saw Adam shaking like crazy and Sam looked concerned. Bella knew what she had to do, even if she didn't want to.

"Adam you need to take deep breathes, and remember you are inside. I have every right to be here, do you understand me? I am not about to take crap from you. When the time comes and Jacob is Alpha, I am his mate. I am the Alpha's imprint which means I have a ton of abilities. I guess I am super natural but right now that isn't your concern. Right now the pack has something to tell you," Bella said.

Adam just stared at her in shock. "Sam and Jake were explaining to you about how the story's are true and how there are one enemy to you guys, vampires. How there is a treaty with the Cullen's. Well one Cullen kind of went stalkerish. He wants Bella changed into a vampire and it seems he found someone who hates Bella as much as he hates Jake," Paul said.

Bella felt Jacob tense around her. She said Adam shaking, and he must have caught on to what Paul had said. Sam pushed Adam out the door, and Sam followed him. Bella stood up to let Jacob up. Jacob gave Bella an apologetic face before he ran out the door.

_Its her fault my sister is gone. Its her fault my sister is my enemy now- adam_

_you cant blame her for your sisters actions. your sisters made her own enemies, and its not Bella's fault- Jake_

_I will not kill my sister. This pack will not kill my sister. I dont give a damn if its to protect that bitch in there. Its her fault! Instead of you giving him what he wanted, you pissed him off. This isn't protecting the Rez this is protecting your own. Instead of one person, you jeopardized the lives on millions of people- adam_

_In the pack it is your duty to protect the imprints. As being a wolf that is the number one rule and there is no way you can break it. -Sam_

Bella stopped listening into them because she knew it was her fault. If she hadn't ignored that week he wouldnt have been with Shae. Shae could still be human, and because Bella screwed up she was the reason Shae was turned. Bella knew she shouldn't be believing what Adam was saying but part of her did. Bella sighed before standing up and walking into Jake's room.

Bella's phone went off she looked and saw a text message.

**Blocked number: SO u caught what I said. Shae is with me, but I will make a trade. Meet me in the meadow in ten mins**

****Bella took a deep breathe and quickly listened to the packs thoughts. They were trying to calm Jake, and Adam down. She packed a bag and wrote a quick note.

**By the time you find this I will probably be long gone. Its for the best Adam is right I am killing the people around me. It isn't fair of those people who have lost their life because of me. Jake I love you, don't you ever forget this, and I believe that you are strong enough to live through this. Leah watch over Seth and keep Paul out of trouble. Sam thanks for helping through the abilities, but remember I am doing this to save the pack. Seth I know you are going to do great things. Embry treat Angela right, and Quil stop picking on Embry saying he is whipped. **

**Love Always, Bella.**

****I know it wasn't a lot written in this chapter but my aunts dog is a pest and decided he wanted to eat a freaking full box of tampons. I promise to try to update again this weekend...


	20. Chapter 20

****I am such a slacker and there is no excuse on why this chapter wasn't up yet.. I just couldn't make myself write it, I wasn't sure what I wanted in this chapter. So this one was a struggle.. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 20:**

She knew she was making the wrong decision as soon as she jumped out of Jake's window. She stopped for a second and looked at the small red house that became her second home. She knew the pack was going to be extremely angry with her, and they would probably never forgive her. She also know that they would have to destory her when Edward decided to change her. She fought back the tears. She knew she was doing this to protect the people around her. She didn't want any more innocent teenager to get hurt because of Edward.

She hoped the pack wouldn't realize she was gone for quite some time. She started walking and put the pack on mute. She didn't want to hear them, and she didn't want them to hear her. She wanted to be left alone, and she was regretting her decision to meet Edward. She knew he had already changed Shae, but he wouldn't be able to hurt anymore people. Hopefully the pack would take Edward, Shae and her out.

Bella heard a stick break behind her and quickly jumped. She wondered if the pack finally found the note, or if Edward and Shae were screwing around with her. If they were on La Push then the pack should already be aware of this. Bella sighed and continued to walk. She stopped again and looked around she felt like she was being followed. She quickly listened into the packs mind to see if they knew she was already knew she was gone.

_I can't believe she would do this to us. That is the worse idea she has ever had- Leah _

_I am going to kill her. How could she leave this family behind, Sam & Jake better found out where she is before she gets to Edward- Paul _

Bella hurried and picked through the packs mind to find Sam and Jake's mind. To her surprise she couldn't find either, and that made her panic. Maybe there were just not phased in. She was looking at the ground and then she heard it again . A trig or something break under someones foot again. She jumped and turned around. She didn't see anyone there now she knew someone was screwing around with her. She hoped if it was Shae or Edward they wouldn't have that amulet on and she could blow them up.

She jumped when she saw Sam's big black wolf infront of her. She looked at him then turned around and looked at Jacob. Jacob's wolf looked extremely angry and hurt at the same time. Bella quickly looked through the minds of the pack and couldn't pick up Jake or Sam's thoughts. Bella stared at them for a minute confused. She knew Sam was able to block his thoughts towards her but she was unaware Jacob was able too. She then listened to the pack members thoughts again and they were also very close to where she was.

"Why can't I read your thoughts?" Bella asked the both of them.

They both stared at her and didn't answer her question and she couldn't pick up on their thoughts. She was looking in the eyes of Jake and all she saw were black eyes, not Jakes eyes. She quickly turned around and looked into Sam's eyes and saw the same thing.

_Guys what the hell is going on? Can any of you get a reading on Sam or Jakes thoughts?- Bella _

_Oh look who decided to finally do something. She ran off then expects us to help her- Leah _

_Bella stay away from them two- Paul_

_What why?- Bella_

_I think Sam and Jake let their wolves take over if you can't read their thoughts and we can't either. By the looks of their eyes are completely black. Step away from them- Paul_

Bella did as Paul asked she tried to step away from the two of them and they were not having it so she stopped. She stared at Jacob closely and barely saw him in the wolf. His eyes were as black as the night, and he was showing his sharp teeth towards the pack, towards his pack. She looked at the pack for help but they were not really thinking of helpful things. She watched as Jacob and Sam were staring at the pack. Embry and Paul placed themselves in between Bella and Jacob.

That only made his wolf a little bit angrier. Quil, and Leah were placed in between Sam, and Bella. Bella closed her eyes and blocked the packs thoughts out of her head. She searched hard to try to get into Sam or Jake's minds but it wasn't happening. Their minds were completely blank she has never felt anything like this before with them. She was starting to get worried unsure how to let Jacob take his body over again.

_Guys we need to do something quick. I smell leech- Seth_

_Edward and Shae- Bella_

_Don't you dare say my sisters name, You ruined her life the pack should have let you run off become someone else problem- Adam_

_You will not talk to her like that. Do you have any idea who she is. Alpha's true imprint you threaten the Alpha's mate and you will meet your fate- Quil_

_It doesn't look like they are going to do anything- Adam_

_You know Jake will have no problem taking you out after we take out your sister- Leah_

_Stop fighting. We can't be doing this right now. We have to focus on them becoming them again- Bella _

She stepped away from the pack and walked towards Jacob. He was just staring at her. She walked slowly unsure how he would react. She placed her hand on his head and she tried so hard to communicate with him.

"Jacob come on don't let the wolf take over you have to gain some control over this. I am sorry, and I know that won't simply fix things but its the best I have right now. I was thinking of you and the pack. I didn't want you to fight a battle that you didn't have to," Bella whispered. She has started to cry there wasn't much she could do. She had let what Adam say get to her and that was stupid.

_Come on Bee we have to get you out of here. There are some leeches close- Leah_

_You know they won't let me leave- Bella_

_What does it matter. We hand her over and that is it. Not battle none of us die- Adam_

_Hey dumb ass we didn't want you in our pack and now you talking is just making the problem worse. How about you learn to keep your mouth shut before Jacob makes you do it permanently- Paul _

Bella just stayed where she was petting Jacob, and thinking about how things use to be easy and how Adam is making the situation a lot worse. She heard Jacob start to growl and Bella turned around. She didn't see anything. She saw Jacob sit down, and slowly his eyes were losing their blackness. She looked over to Sam who was now laying on the ground and his eyes had pretty much returned to their normal cooler. Bella heard the pack still fighting over something Adam had said. They hadn't realized Sam and Jake were slowly returning to themselves.

_Ah guys why don't you shut up for a second and look around what do you notice?- Bella_

_Sam is back, and Jake is too- Seth_

_Who is she to tell me to shut up- Adam_

_She is the true Alpha's imprint. That is who she is you better check yourself before you say anything about her again. Do I make myself clear? In this pack nobody puts anyone's imprint in danger and you did that. You did that buy talking. Instead of judging her you should be doing your damn job, protect the imprints and the rez- Jacob_

Bella felt chills down her back. Jacob Black sounded like the Alpha for a moment then she looked at Sam whose eyes looked semi sad, but he still looked a little happy.

_Seriously Jacob? When the hell did this happen?- Bella_

_When did what happen?- Quil_

_You don't feel it?- Bella_

_She means when did I accept my true calling. When did I decided it was time for me to be the Alpha. Well I didn't decided when the wolf took over it just happened. I was so determined to find you and kill him that my wolf took over. I didn't like it at all I felt like I had no control and I didn't want anyone near you- Jacob._

_Sam how do you feel about this?- Bella_

_Surprisingly I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. This is a lot of responsibility being the Alpha, and maybe it was hard for me because I wasnt the true Alpha of this pack, but I know Jacob will do an amazing job. Most of the people who were going to phase had already phased, and I doubt there will be anymore, but I am the beta now so I still do have responsibilities to the pack.- Sam_

_Guys they are close the two vampires who are probably Edward, and Shae- Leah._

_Okay well we know the game plan. He can probably hear your thoughts so I will do what I can to block them- Bella. _

Bella closed her eyes just like they had been practicing. She thought about expanding her shield to the people who needed it and she felt it move towards them. She smiled at herself, she was getting pretty good with it since they had been practicing so much. She looked at the pack as the took their spots. Sam and Jacob were in front of her and to her left was Quil and Paul towards her right was Leah and behind her were Embry, Seth and Adam. She wasn't sure how much help he would be, but he was there so they had to act like he was part of the pack. She took a deep breathe and was clearing her mind. Hopefully she could just freeze them and this could be over until the real battle, or maybe she can blow them up.

"Isabella I see you brought your pets with you," Edward said. His voice made her want to throw up,but she tried to keep it down.

"I see you brought your pet," Bella said pointing towards Shae. She looked so different her skin was pale, and her eyes were a blood red color. She had a stupid smile on her face like she could actually defeat a pack of wolves by herself. Edward was just using her, and eventually she will probably realize that.

"I knew there was something weird about you and your friends. I never thought they were dogs, and you are basically the ring leader. So tell me how does it feel to know that I will be the reason your pack won't exist long," Shae said with an evil laugh.

Bella rolled her eyes, "So since you and your fairy seem to be very close has he told you what I am capable of doing?"

Shae looked at Edward with a questionable look and then back at Bella. "You are a human, you aren't capable of anything."

"Did Edward tell you the new member of the pack is your brother? That you two are now enemies, and come to think of it there was a good possibility you were suppose to be a wolf too. You wouldn't have been the first brother and sister to phase," Bella said. She never really thought of it but it could be true. Leah and Seth phased so who is to say that Shae and Adam wouldn't have.

_She has no idea what Bella can do. Edward didn't tell her- Seth_

_He also didn't tell her that Adam phased, and that she possible would have been the next one to phase, since it does run in the family- Embry_

_I don't think she knows he can read minds, and he can't read ours so he is on edge. That is why he is keeping his distance but Shae hasn't picked up on that yet- Leah_

_She maybe distracted by the smell on Bella's blood since technically Bella is still human- Quil_

_Yeah I am human, but my blood should smell slightly different since Jacob imprinted on me- Bella_

_How do you know this?- Paul_

_Research. Lots of research- Bella._

"I see my family helped you more then I would have guessed. That surprises me," Edward said.

"Why would that surprise you? You did turn your back and you did kill tons of innocent people and look at your eyes they are red just like hers. Did you tell her what you are capable of or is she clueless. Does she know you are just using her so the pack will be distracted and you can get me, " Bella asked sweetly.

Shae growled at Bella which caused Jacob to take a step forward and Sam followed his lead. Shae quickly jumped back seeing as she wasn't ready just yet to go against them. "Don't worry you are just a human I will get you and make you pay for stealing Jacob away from me."

"So he didn't tell you. Oh this is so interesting. Jacob was never yours. I know I have told you that before but he isn't. He is the Alpha of this pack do you know what that means? That means I am the Alpha's mate. I am his soul mate, and you can't break that. You can try your best to kill me but that isn't going to get him back to you. You kill his imprint he kills you then he basically dies," Bella said.

Shae was quiet for a moment she didn't know what to say and Bella smiled at herself. Bella also lifted up her hand and blow up the tree branch that was above Shae, but she quickly moved, "What the hell was that Edward? What haven't you told me."

"Oh I can answer that. You are screwed. You pissed off a pack of wolves, and me that is a problem. Edward here hasn't told you he can read minds, but he can't read the packs, so he doesn't know their next moved, that is why he is keeping his distances from us. He can't read their minds because of me I blocked them from him. Its a nice little trick I have, but it isn't my only one. I can also do some other things," Bella said.

_You will not destroy my sister- Adam_

_Who are you to tell the pack what to do?- Leah_

_Well then maybe I will leave- Adam_

_Then you two will be destroyed for helping them- Sam_

_He can't be trusted- Paul_

_Guys don't worry about him right now. We have to get them- Bella _

Bella flicked her wrist and Shae froze but Edward didn't. "Not much has changed I see," Bella mumbled.

"She won't be that much of a loss, she had no powers sadly it is just a guessing game who will have powers and who will not," Edward said. This time Edward took off, and Sam and Jacob followed him.

Leah, Seth and Quil moved to around Shae.

_Do we offer her an opinion?- Bella_

_No- Seth_

_What opinion is there?- Adam_

_She can pick to live with the Cullen's and she will have to hunt animals not humans and if she takes blood from a human we destroy her- Bella_

_Its Alpha call - Quil_

Bella unfroze her head, and looked at Shae, " Yeah thats another trick. Your Edward took off like the bitch he is. Now that just leaves you to us."

"What the hell did you do to me?" Shae asked.

"Oh I can't tell my secrets. It seems that the pack is determining what to do with you right now," Bella said as she was bored.

_Ask her what she wants- Jacob_

_Did you get Edward?- Paul_

_No he took off towards the water- Sam _

"It seems the Alpha wants to give you a few opinions. Opinion one we destroy you. Opinion two you sign the treaty the Cullen's have signed and you drink only animals not humans and if you have one little slip up the pack or the Cullen's destroy you. Which one do you pick?"Bella asked.

Shae looked at the pack then her eyes landed on her brother. The only person she was really close to when she was human. Although she didn't remember a lt of her humaan memories she remembered that he had her back even when she was completely wrong. "Id like to try what the Cullen's do."

Bella smiled to herself she was kind of happy they didn't have to destroy her, because it was kind of her fault Shae was put in the situation. Edward had to be destroyed and the Cullen's were getting a new member, but Bella wasn't sure if that was the best decision. Shae still can't be trusted, and Bella wasn't sure about Adam either. He would easily turn his back against the pack to help his sister.

_Jakie can we go home?- Bella_

_Come on Bells. Let me phase and I will walk back with you. You guys go ahead and well I guess Quil and Embry you phase to human you have to carry Shae back- Jake_

__Bella put the pack on mute and waited for Jacob to come back. He grabbed her hand and she smiled he smelled just like the forest.

"You know what you did was stupid," Jake said.

"I know and I am sorry," she whispered.

The next thing Jacob did , Bella wasn't expecting it. As soon as his lips melted into hers both of them were powerless. His tongues traced hers, and there was a fire between them that they never have felt before. It was more powerful with every touch, and they were both caught up in the kiss. Bella slowly pulled away and got a huge smile on her face.

"wow," was all she said.

They walked back to his house and silence. They had a long day, and they needed their rest..


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Last week I was on vacation so I wasn't near a pc.

**Chapter 21:**

Bella didn't get much sleep that night. She keep waking up from a nightmare and wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She heard Jacob snoring which meant he wasn't on patrol. She listened into the pack or at least the two wolves that were phased in. She heard Quil and Embry talking about Angela. Bella smiled to herself at least it was those two and not Adam who she currently didn't trust but she was working on that because Shae is at the Cullen's for right now, which maybe a big mistake. She knows the pack can't have any secrets because everyone sees everything, but that doesn't mean Adam can be trusted. She felt stupid because maybe he is nothing like his sister.

"Bells what are you doing up?" A tired Jacob asked her. She hadn't realized that he had woken up. She knew he needed his rest.

"I keep having this nightmare, and I can't fall back asleep," Bella replied.

Jacob rolled over and pulled Bella into his arms. "Well tell me about it."

Jacob let out a loud yawn and Bella sighed. "Jake I think the battle is closer then Alice thinks. I think they are playing with her blind spot or something along those lines. Edward knows how Alice's power works which means he could possible be blocking their moves someway. I think they will be here tomorrow night. I had a dream and it isn't good. They are going to have a lot of vampires, and I don't know if you can trust Adam. I don't think we can trust Shae either, I think they were just screwing around. I think Shae may have known all of this and Edward would have known we would have offered her the opinion of staying with the Cullen's."

Jake sat straight up and looked at the clock, only 3 am. "Okay whose phased in?"

"Just Quil and Embry," Bella answered.

"OKay well I will go outside and howl, you tell Quil and Embry to get over here, also call Alice and tell her we will meet her and the Cullen's at the treaty line, and Shae well she doesn't come. So someone will have to stay there," Jake said.

_Quil, Embry meet Jake at his house we have a situation possible- Bella_

Oh good this night is so boring- Quil

Whats going on Iz- Embry

_What is going on is I think we were set up. I think Shae is lying. I think she knew very well what I was capable of doing, and that she already knew that Adam was a wolf- Bella_

It would make sense that Edward would tell her those things, and maybe use her as a distraction- Embry

That is what I think. I also think that they are playing with Alice's power- Bella

Bella ended their conversation and hurried up to grab the phone. She quickly dialed the number that she had now know by heart. She was hoping someone who actually had a brain would pick up.

"Hello Bella," Alice answered cheerfully into the phone. Of course Alice would have seen Bella make the decision to call them. Which means she may know what is about.

"Hey where is Shae?" she asked.

"Basement with Emmett and Rose why?" Alice asked.

"I think she is a liar. I think she is part of their plan. I think she knew what I was capable of, and Edward would have known we would offer her the opinion of being with you guys. I think they are coming tomorrow night, and I think she can't be trusted," Bella said.

"Like he found a way around my power? Maybe Jasper should try to get a reading on this girl," Alice said.

"Jake wants to meet you guys at the treaty line without Shae. So someone has to stay with her," Bella said.

"Okay Carlisle, Jasper and I will come. We will leave Rose, Emmett, and Esme here in case she tries something but right now that is kind of hard for her. They have her tied up in chains just incase," Alice said . The way she said it was as if everything was normal. Everything wasn't normal and in Bella's world would probably never be normal.

They quickly hung up the phone. Bella walked out the front door to see all the wolves there. She smiled at her goofy family. So the battle would happen tomorrow and Jake would have to give out a plan of attack .

_Whats going on?- Leah  
><em>  
>Jake filled everyone with what was going on. Today was going to be one of those days. Bella knew that when the time comes she may lose the people she cares about. She didn't want to think about it but she couldn't help it. This was her family and nobody could mess with them. She wished she could figure out a way to end this stupid battle without anyone getting injuried, or Adam ripping the pack apart.<p>

* * *

><p>At the treaty line stood the pack and a very impatient Bella stood waiting for the coven. She hadn't figured that the vampires were ones to being late, but then again they live forever so they had all the time in the world. Bella was starting to get worried, maybe Shae did something or Edward already started an attack. She thought maybe the Cullen's couldn't be trusted that they were just using the wolves.<p>

_Where are they?- Paul_

_I don't know. She said they would meet us here. They had Shae locked up in the basement- Bella_

_Maybe Shae got lose?- Quil_

_Better hope not- Bella_

_Yeah since that idea of keeping Shae alive was yours, Bella- Quil _

_Shut up- Bella _

Finally they saw the Cullen's making their way to the treaty line. Bella let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding. She was biting her lip, she was slightly nervous. Unsure how things are going to turn out tomorrow night, and she couldn't help but think she was going lose her family. She never wanted Edward, and couldn't figure out why he wouldn't just take a hint.

"Sorry we are running late we had a situation at the house," Alice spoke first.

"What happened?" Bella asked. The wolves looked at the Cullen's curiously.

"It seems Shae doesn't like being left out of any decisions she was a pain," Alice said.

"What happened to her?" Bella asked.

"She tried breaking out of the chains and was yelling that we are crazy," Alice chuckled.

"Okay so what happened to her?" Bella asked again. She was getting annoyed that they were not answering her, and she was feeling uneasy about this meeting.

"Well you see we are in a little problem. One of your wolves are pacing around our property, and we made out escape because well he couldn't get us all. Emmett, Rose, and Esme are still at the house. The wolf was actually phased into human for five minutes yelling about wanting his sister," Alice said.

_can you hear his thoughts?- Bella_

_No he is no longer apart of our pack. It seems that he is Alpha of his own- Jake_

_This is going to be an issue- Paul _

_Well Sam, Quil, Embry go to the Cullen's and see what you can do about Adam. We will stay here- Jacob _

"Jake is going send Sam, Quil and Embry to your house if that is okay. They are going to try to handle the situation at your house. It seems that Adam is no longer apart of our pack, and we didn't see this coming. I wasn't even sure it was possible, but that means he is a threat," Bella finally said in a whisper.

"Alice call the house and let them konw that three wolves are coming to try to handle the situation," Carlisle spoke.

"This is such a mess," Bella said. She couldn't believe that this was what was pulling the pack apart. Adam should know that we were trying to help Shae, he only made it worse. Now they have to figure out how to deal with this on top of the battle.

"So what about tomorrow night?" Alice asked.

" Well I think Edward and Shae were working to get us from the inside. Shae is a trojan horse basically. She is at your house , maybe gather information. Do we know for sure she doesn't have a power? I mean how do we find that out?" Bella asked.

"I know somebody, but chances are they won't make it here in time for the battle," Jasper said in his southern accent.

_He is so hot when he talks like that- Leah_

_Gross he is a vamp- Paul_

_Its them accents they are so hot just like a man in uniform- Leah _

Bella laughed at them two. Leave to them to be talking about someone being hot in accents or in a uniforms when they should be focusing on what the heck they will be doing.

"So tomorrow the battle will happen?" Jasper asked.

"Yes that what I think," Bella whispered. She looked at the pack that had stayed here and smiled weakly at them. They would need their rest for tomorrow, but she doubted they would get it tonight with this going on.

_Jacob the pack and you need to get here now. We have an issue I think they battle will happen tonight- Sam_

"Sam made it to your residence. We need to get there now it seems the battle will be tonight and not tomorrow night," Bella said.

_Leah, Seth, Paul you know what we are to do- Jake. _

_Yes I go back to the rez and stay there with the imprints- Seth_

_So who gets me on their back?- Bella_

_Jake- Leah_

_I still don't want you there- Jake_

_We don't have time to fight about this we have to go now- Bella_

_I smell them. They are getting closer maybe five or ten minutes away from the Cullen's- Sam_

_There is going to be alot- Quil. _

Bella hurried and hoped on Jake's back . She saw the Cullen's racing back to their house. It shouldn't be that bad of a fight. The Cullen's friends were still around. They would fight with us, and hopefully we will have the upper hand.

_Bella you are not to get close to them do I make myself clear?- Jake_

_Oh shush. You know I have the capable to defend myself.- Bella_

_Paul, you are on Bella duty. I want you close to her. Sam & Jared, you guys and I are lead. Leah, I want you close to Bella too. Bella I want you to try to project your shield around us the best you can. Don't drain yourself. Also, I highly doubt your powers will be useful considering Edward is probably prepared. Paul and Leah you are not to let her out of your eye sight that is an Alpha order- Jake_

_You know you don't have to Alpha order us to watch our baby sister- Paul _

_What are we doing boss man?- Quil_

_Quil and Embry you are to fight with us, but try to keep an eye out for Adam and Shae- Leah_

Bella listened to them going over everything and how we have the upper hand because of Bella's shield. Bella was nervous and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. A part of her wanted to throw up but she was pushing that sick feeling away from her. She couldn't do that now she had to be strong.

They finally arrived at the Cullen's. Adam was growling at Quil, Embry, and Sam. Bella took in the sight of the three massive wolves circle the smaller one. She looked to see Emmett, Rose, and Esme on the porch talking. She saw their friends making their way to the yard. The other Cullen's were making their way to the ones on the porch.

"Alice do you have anything?" Bella asked.

"Yeah they will be coming up over that way, and they are five minutes away. That is all I know everything else gets blurry, and disappears. I don't know how the battle will turn out," she whispered.

"It turns out with us kicking their asses," Bella said.

"oh she swore," Emmett chuckled.

Bella walked over to the pack. They were now all around Adam and he actually looked scared.

"Adam, you can either fight with us or against us. I can tell you if you fight against us, and you won't walk out of here alive," Bella said. He just looked at her. She tried really hard to catch his thoughts but she couldn't.

"I can't read your mind. You parted ways with our pack, and I don't know whats going on with you. Please phase back I promise we will not hurt you," Bella said.

All adam did was growl and that made Bella made. She was trying to reason with him, but honestly they didn't have time for this.

"Okay this is your last chance. You phase back now, and tell me what the hell you plan on doing. Edward and his army will be here in like three minutes. You know what he is going to do. He is going fight our pack and then maybe he will get on the rez and try to kill our families. Do you want that much blood on your hands?" Bella screamed at him.

_I don't want any blood on my hands- Adam_

_Thank god. So what you decided to be with the pack?- Bella_

_I don't want to kill my sister. You can't ask me to do that, but I won't allow them to kill you guys either. I may not like you guys but that doesn't mean I would fight with them. - Adam_

_What do you think Jay?- Paul_

_I think you don't have an opinion. I think you have to accept him because we don't have time to fight it out with him right now- Bella. _

_You know she is right- Quil_

_They are coming I can see them- Bella._

The pack turned to were a massive group of vampires were walking towards them. Bella couldn't believe how many there were. She saw leading it was Edward and a red head vampire. She couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. She closed her eyes and projected her shield around the pack and around the Cullen's and their friends. She was struggling to keep it there. She opened her eyes and they approached us.

"We don't want to fight," Carlisle said.

"Silly old man. That was always your answer. Looking to get away from a fight," Edward replied.

"What is wrong with you?" Alice asked.

"What is wrong is you guys are working with a group of mutts. What is wrong is you are keeping me away from my mate," Edward hissed at her.

"I am not your mate! Its America I have a right to say who I want to be with and who I don't," Bella said. She heard the pack growl.

"Ah but Isabella you are a female. You can't know that I am the right man for you because you let these mutts brain wash you. We are meant to be together I saw it in Alice's visions. She saw us meeting. She saw me trying to stay away from you but I couldn't. She saw me leaving you alone in the forest. She saw me going to Italy and trying to kill myself because I thought you were dead. She saw us getting married," Edward said.

"What she saw is bull shit," Bella said.

"Ah my dear Isabella when will you learn your mouth isn't suppose to talk. I am surprised your mutt is letting you fight. I on the other hand wouldn't allow such a thing," Edward said.

"Well that is why I hate your dead body. I can think for myself thank you very much," She fought back.

"I like your little shield. Keeping me from reading all their minds. That won't be enough though," he said.

She went to blow him up and sadly it didn't work. "Okay how can my shield work but that not work?"

"That is very interesting," Carlisle whispered.

_I am sick of the talking. I saw we go for it- Paul_

_I get Edward- Jacob _

With that being said they started the fight.

Author note: the next chapter will be the big battle, and then there maybe one more chapter then the story will be over...


	22. Chapter 22

****OKAY GUYS i AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

**Chapter 22:**

Bella looked around her it was pure crazy. She saw the pack members taking down the newborns. She smiled seeing as non of the pack were injured and Leah stayed close to Bella, and Jake was trying to get a few good hits on Edward. That was becoming difficult. Bella was struggling to keep her shield around all the people she wanted but they keep moving so much that it was more difficult then she thought. She knew Edward could read majority of the minds of the pack and the Cullen's. She saw the look in his eyes, he was out for the kill.

She would ever so often lift up her hands to freeze what ever vampire was getting close to them and for the most part Edward's side was losing. Alice was dancing around the attacks, and taking their heads off. Jasper was going for the kills and moving on. This wouldn't last that long. Bella looked around to see someone was missing. The red head that was with Edward was nowhere to be seen. She knew nobody took her down yet and she thought about Seth at the Rez by himself.

_Where is the red head?- Bella _

_I haven't seen her- Leah_

_Anyone see her?- Bella_

The whole pack said no and that is when she realized the Cullen's left Shae in the basement unguarded. She looked at the front door of their house and she knew she had to go.

_She is inside letting Shae free I told you it was a stupid trap. I got to go- Bella_

_Not without us- Paul. _

Bella went running to the house and Leah and Paul followed her into the house. She knew that the pack was doing good, and she tried hard to control her nerves. She didn't want the pack to feel her nerves. So as she was running she tried to calm her nerves.

"I know you are in here. I know what you are doing, and I am here to tell you I will not let you out of this alive," Bella shouted. She was hoping they haven't left the house yet.

They were making their way down to the basement when they heard a noise from behind them. The wolves started growling and standing in front of Bella. She saw Paul & Leah tense near her. She knew this was it.

"Ah so you are the precious Bella. It seems Edward has so many plans for you. Sadly you won't be doing any of those because I plan on killing you," She said evil.

"I hope you try," Bella smiled She was looking closely at both girls she didn't see any amulets on them. She knew that she could freeze them and easily kill them . She knew that she had the advantage of them. She grinned at them.

"I see my brother is fighting on your side. That won't last long," Shae said evil.

"What did you think you would accomplish by being a vamp? If you couldn't tell before when you were human Jake didn't want your sorry ass then why come back?" Bella asked/

_Bella freeze them- Leah_

Bella ignored Paul and Leah. She was waiting for an answer from Shae. She needed to know what this girls problem is.

"If I can't have him neither can you. You may think he is going win this with Edward but Edward is much strong then Jake and your little parlor tricks won't work on him," she growled at Bella.

" Yeah they can't work on him, but he isn't in here protecting you. Wheres your little amulet?" Bella asked.

Shae had a worried look on her face for a split second then recovered. " He said they are buried around the yard that we had an advantage."

"He lied. They aren't planted around here that is why my shield worked so lovely outside. That is why most of the vamps are an easy kill I can freeze them just like I am going to do to you two air heads," Bella said. With that being said she lifted her hands and froze the two idiots. She loved these abilities.

_You two can finish them off- Bella_

Bella watched as the two wolves took the two vampires apart. Bella walked out the front door and saw the fight was dying down. She was surprised. She looked around for Edward and Jacob and couldn't find them anywhere.

_Sam where are they?- Bella_

_I don't know I was fighting then I turn around and they aren't here- Sam_

_Jake?- Bella.  
><em>

_They ran towards the woods- Jared_

_Well what the hell are you doing out here go in there- Bella_

_Alpha's order to leave him to Edward- Embry_

_Well I am Alpha's imprint. I command you to go in there and make sure he is okay- Bella_

_We can't- Quil_

_Well then I am- Bella_

Bella started to march towards the woods she saw the Cullen's gathering up the body parts, and she saw Quil phasing back to human to light the match. She heard Emmett tell him to put on some pants and Quil having a smart ass remark. Bella felt Leah and Paul following her.

_How is it you two are able to follow me?- Bella_

_Alpha's command we are to stay with you at all times- Leah_

_Which means we get to go to the better fight- Paul _

They came to a clearing where Bella saw Edward jumping passed Jacobs mouth. Bella knew at this moment Edward had the upper hand being able to read Jacob's mind for the next hit. Bella did what she was taught to do. She put the shield around her mate. Edward got an evil look in his eye when he couldn't read Jacob's thought.

"It is cheating you being able to read Jacob's thoughts. This is a fair fight now," Bella smiled.

She watched as Jacob took that moment to jump and take Edward's arm off. She saw Edward stare at Jake a little scared in his eyes. Bella smiled knowing this would end tonight. They continued fighting and after awhile it looked like Leah and Paul were getting annoyed that it wasn't over. Bella just wanted Edward to give him so they could go home and live happily ever after.

Edward looked like he was getting tired with the fight. Bella watched as Edward jumped and tried to get on top of Jake but Jake moved just in time. Bella knew the wolf took over in Jacob now. She saw in his eyes, and she knew the pack felt him as being wolf. Jake didn't look like his was getting tired at all. Jake got a hold of Edwards one arm and took it off. She saw the fear in Edwards eyes, and she got enjoyment of that. Finally the sick bastard got a taste of his own medicine. How he killed innocent teenager and thought he would get away with it.

Edward tried to jump out of the way but didn't in time, and Jake got his head off. Bella quickly took the matches out of her pockets and lite a fire. She was finally rid of Edward, she knew the pack was still picking up pieces. She watched as Jake's eyes slowly returned to normal. She gave him a small weak smile before running over to him.

"You scared me. I thought something bad would happen to you," Bella whispered.

_You silly girl. I thought I told you, you are stuck with me forever. I am never leaving- Jake_

_Jake you guys need to meet us now at the Cullen's. Psychic vamp had a vision. Hurry up- Quil _

With that said they all started walking to the Cullen's unsure what they were walking into. Bella remained quiet as Jake, Paul & Leah lead the way back to the Cullen's. If this was Bella from last year she would have been tripping over everything. They saw the Cullen's lined up infront of the pack. Bella didn't like the looks on their faces..

**hey folks! Summer got the best of me, and I haven't been able to write.. Don't wrry the next Chapter is almost done.. There is one more chapter then maybe an epilogue then this story is over... **


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys its me again! I know its been forever. But this is pretty much it. There were be one more chapter then that is it of this story. I kind of lost my inspiration for this. I just feel like I dragged it out too long... There is no excuse on to why I wasn't writing. This laptop's enter button is stupid and works when it wants to. Very annoying!

Chapter 23

Bella looked nervously around at her family. They just defeated the army of new born vampires, and the pack was feeling pretty good. That was until Alice let them in on a secret. She wasn't sure if the pack would be ready for another battle. She hoped more then anything it didn't come down to that. All she wanted to do was be a normal teenager.

"It seems Edward had a plan b just in case his first plan didn't work. There is this coven of vampires in Italy. They make sure our secret isn't told to humans, and if it is well they either kill the human or that human becomes like us, but that hardly ever happens. It seems Edward went to them, and explained the situation here with Bella. They will be here any minute. There are rules vampires must follow and they make sure they follow them or else," Alice said.

The pack all growled and Jacob was the worse out of all of them. He just beat Edward and felt like he could go up against anything that was thrown at him. Bella knew deep down they were exhausted the pack took out all the new borns plus Edward. That is a lot and now there maybe another battle coming their way.

_Well they aren't touching you Bella. We didn't come this far just to have it taken away. That isn't how this works- Leah_

_We will take them out just like we took those other blood suckers out- Paul _

"What are they capable of doing?" Bella asked. She knew if they were to keep vampires under control they had to have something special about them.

"It is a good thing you asked that. You see they will not be defeated. All of them have some sort of special ability, and even with Bella's shield it won't help defeat them. We don't want to start a fight with them because losing isn't an opinions for them. The coven is known as the Volturi, they live in Volterra, Tuscany (Italy). They are regarded as "royalty" by other vampires because they have lived for well over 3000 years and act as police, enforcing the rule that vampires' existence remain a secret from humans." Carlisle said. "They often send enforcers from Volterra to prevent overzealous covens and renegade vampires from exposing their kind. They are guarded by several powerful vampires who have been recruited for their powers and skills. I once stayed with the coven as a guest, but left due to his desire to avoid harming humans ."

Bella looked at her pack and then back at Carlisle. The pack was going crazy saying they were not going down without a fight. "Okay so what are we going to do?"

_We need to get B out of here- Leah_

_No time they are here- Bella_

"The Volturi leaders include Aro, who can read every thought a person has ever had once he has made physical contact with them. Marcus, who senses the strength and nature of relationships. Caius, who has no known power, but Aro keeps him around which says there is something about him. Aro's wife Sulpicia, Caius' wife Athenodora, and formerly Marcus' wife Didyme, who had the power to make others happy, also act as leaders. The Volturi guard consists of a lot of other members, including Jane, who creates illusions of pain; her twin brother Alec, who is able to block others' senses; Demetri, who can track anyone once he has the tenor of their mind; Felix, who possesses exceptional physical strength and speed; Chelsea, who can change emotional bondings and causes members of the Volturi to be loyal to the coven; and Renata, who can make anyone feel distracted and wandering when they are near her ,also known as a shield," Carlisle said.

"So isn't like against their law then for you to be telling us all their abilities. My guess is we need to figure out a way to take out the shield and then I can blow them up. I can keep my shield up around you guys and the pack, but the question is did Edward tell them what I am capable of?" Bella asked out loud.

_This is crazy. They all have abilities there is no way we are a match to them. Especially with the ones that can make us feel painful things.- Seth_

_Well if they are suppose to control rogue vampires where the hell were they when Edward was making his army? They must of known about the army, which means they turned their cheek the other way, but why?- Leah_

_Because of me- Bella_

_What do you mean? Paul_

_It is actually easy. If I have all these powers and I am human, my bet is they want me for their coven. I am also betting they don't like the Cullen's because their coven is big and they also have a lot of special abilities. So my guess is Edward promised to gain their coven as long as he got me, which meant I would have gained as well, not willing of course- Bella_

"They will be walking through there in a few seconds," Alice said. Bella didn't feel anytime of fear at all. She knew that if they defeated an army of newborns that they could go up against anything and be alright. She trusted the pack, and she trusted the Cullen's for the most part even if the pack had their second guesses.

"Ah Carlisle it has been far too long. Its good to see you and your family, even if you are missing one member," Aro said. Bella stayed quiet she didn't want to open her mouth just yet. The pack was tense and watching every move the other coven was doing. The didn't trust them and Bella pretty much figured out who was who. Surprisingly there wasn't as many vampires there as she had thought there was.

"Ah Aro I wish I could say the same about you guys being here. I do have to say it is quite a surprise thought. What brings you here all the way from Italy?" Carlisle asked.

"I think you know why I am here. It seems one of our laws have been broken, I am sure you can tell me which one that is. It seems Miss Isabella here is human, and knows our little secret. Also, I would guess she also knows a lot about our kind," Aro spoke.

"Well I think its only fair that I know as much about you do as me. Also, don't call me Isabella . So when are you leaving?" Bella asked.

"Edward told me about the great powers you have, and how you are wasting them away. I figured I would come and convince you which side is the best side for you, and your powers," Aro said. Jacob growled at this, and Bella smiled.

"You may not be able to read the packs mind without touching them, but i am sure by that growl that you can guess my answer. I know the right side, its the side that doesn't kill humans," Bella spoke.

"Edward was right, you speak when you shouldn't. Oh do you remember the days Carlisle when woman knew their place in society. They never spoke to any male with such a great disrespect. They always obeyed the males. They knew their place, this is what is wrong with the times. Woman speak when they shouldn't," Aro said.

"I guess my guess was right about you being a sexist pig. Also what is up with those robes come on now! Nobody wears those anymore, and you are worried about humans finding out about vampires, did you ever think what you wear gives them a hint from which time period you are from?" Bella asked.

_You would insult their clothing Bella. Now isn't the time you know this. We have more important things to worry about besides their clothing. We need to get them out of Forks quick. We don't want them hunting on our lands or being near our families~ Jake_

"Well I can see where your values are based on your clothing. I do believe this isn't why we are here. We are here to talk about a certian human knowing the exist of vampires, which we can have. You know the rules Carlisle," Marcus spoke this time.

"Yes I do know the rules, but I think this is a different situation. Consider there are shape shifters involved. Bella isn't just any human, she is the Alpha's mate, which means she is bound to know why they exist is because we exist," Carlisle said.

" You must know we don't like their kind either. We never liked the children of moon, so we killed all of them. These werewolves or what ever you call them seem to be our only enemies and here you are working with them. What does that say?" Aro asked.

Before Carlisle had a chance to open his mouth Bella spoke up. "Here is the game plan you will leave and never come back here. I am not becoming like you, and you aren't touching the pack. I am capable of taking you whole little gang out, actually more capable then you think. You little shield you got protecting you is nothing to what I can do when I am pissed off, and my pack is threaten."

"Edward was right, you also don't understand ladies aren't suppose to talk like that. Oh when you become a vampire I am going to make you pay for everything you have done," Aro said.

"What to make a bet? I bet you won't because I'll make sure you burn nice and slow," Bella quickly replied.

_I should bring that fairy back to his undead life just to kill his sparkly ass, again~Jake_

_I really don't like them. They keep eyeing us up~ Seth_

_That is because they are planning on taking us out~ Embry_

_That won't happen. I know how to break their shield, and I am fairly certain I will be able too. Remember Jake last time I guess pissed off I was able to blow up all those tries with one flick of my wrist. While I am pretty much pissed off, and I think I can bring her shield down and when I do someone needs to phase to human with the matches and light them because then I will try to freeze them. I am not sure I will be able to blow them up after breaking through the shield because it takes a lot of power~ Bella_

_Paul you phase back to human and grab the matches from Bella. Make sure you are close to her, because when she blow up them trees last time, she pretty much fainted, and I don't want that happening. If it does happen and the shield isn't broken, I want you to phase back and run with here to the place I told you to go~ Jake_

_What place?~ Bella _

_Remember Bella I love you no matter what happens today. I don't want you to be sad and lonely if something bad happens to me. Remember it isn't your fault, and I would do anything to protect you because I love you with everything in me~ Jake_

_This is no time for goodbyes Jake Black. Also so help god if you freaking die I will bring your sorry ass back to just kill you myself do I make myself clear. I love you too~ Bella. _

Bella felt the Cullen's looking at her weirdly but she just smiled and went make to watching what Aro and his coven were doing. They seemed to be making plans on how to take the pack out, but Bella wasn't about to let that happen. She knew she could break the shield, while keeping hers up, she just hoped this time she didn't faint.

"Any last words?" Bella asked.

"We should being asking you that," Aro said.

"I told you I would never join your undead world. It is time you take me seriously. I gave you the opinion of leaving willing, and you didn't take me up on that which means I am taking you down," Bella laughed.

"Jane now," Aro spoke.

Bella stared at them for a minute before she felt a tiny pinch of her shield. She laughed, "Is that all you have?" Bella asked.

Bella looked at Jane get anger and try again but it didn't work that time either. Bella knew her shield was strong enough to hold up against them. She also knew what she had to do. She cleared her mind, and muted the pack. She pictured getting through their shield. She pictured all the happy thoughts she had shared with the pack. She lifted her hands and stared at the vampire who was concentrating on keeping her shield up. She flicked her wrist with all the power she had in her. She flew backwards, but Paul didn't let her fall. He was doing what Jacob had said to protect her no matter what. Bella saw the spark that came from her breaking their shield.

She smiled to herself, "I told you I could do it." She quickly lifted her hands to freeze them. She smiled to herself when she did it. Then she unfreeze Aro's head.

"Any last words before This is lite and you are destroyed?" Bella asked.

"You would have been a nice addition to our coven," Aro said.

The last thing Bella remembers is Paul hurrying up and lighting them on fire, and finally for once a feeling of everything being complete. Then she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"What happens in Italy now that they main vampires are destroyed?" Paul asked Carlisle.<p>

"It will take some time to get everything under control again. I am sure the rest of the guard they left there will find out shortly and then it will take years, if not centuries for their guard to be as strong as it was before," Carlisle answered.

"Is Bella going to be okay?" Jake asked.

As it was Bella had been out of it for the last hour, and she didn't seem like she was waking up any time soon. Jacob didn't leave her side at all, and the rest of the pack was close by. They took Bella back to the Cullen's since Carlisle had a medical room in his house.

"Yes, I think she just over used her power today. That took a lot of strength for her to do that,and she is just worn out. She should wake up shortly, but there is nothing to be concerned about," Carlisle said.

"What is next for your coven?" Paul asked.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are flying out to Italy and seeing how things are once word gets back a human took out the whole coven. There maybe more vampires to come to try to hurt Bella, but I am sure she can handle herself right now," Carlisle answered.

That was what Jacob was afraid of. Once word gets out and other vampires here a human took out them that they would come looking for her. He would do everything in his power to protect his mate. She was something very special. Jacob smiled as he watched Bella sleep. She looked so peaceful, and it has been a while since she has slept. A long while. this was a much needed rest time.


End file.
